El monstruo
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. Como fantasma, empezó a recorrer sus vidas sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando lo notaron, ya era muy tarde. Los dedos señalaron, pero ninguno apuntó en la dirección correcta. Al final, sólo quedó hacer el recuento de los daños. AU No yaoi. -IV-
1. El chico de la esquina

**22/11/11. No hay grandes modificaciones, sólo pequeñas correcciones.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer.** Nada me pertenece, ni personajes, ni nombres, todo perteneciente a la obra de Takao Aoki.

Advertencias. En este capítulo nada, más adelante, violencia, algunas malas palabras, descripción de guerra.

Aclaración de nombres al final.

**[[El Monstruo]]  
><strong>

**::::::::**

Como fantasma, empezó a recorrer sus vidas sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando lo notaron, ya era muy tarde. Los dedos señalaron, pero ninguno apuntó en la dirección correcta. Al final, sólo quedó hacer el recuento de los daños.

**::::::**

**1. El chico de la esquina**

_El día en que los caminos de Max y Kai se cruzaron fue accidentalmente, siendo precisamente un incidente de riesgo el que presentó a estos dos que de otro modo seguramente no hubieran desarrollado la amistad que cambió el curso de sus vidas._

Su casa no era muy distinta a la de Kioto, al menos en tamaño y distribución, pero ésta era vieja y fallaban muchas cosas. Su abuela se la había heredado después de su muerte, y como ella había sido la razón para la mudanza de New York a Kioto, al fallecer, padre e hijo se mudaron a ese pueblo. Papá dijo que la repararían y podrían regresar con su madre a New York.

**_4 de Abril de 1928_**

Max salió desde temprano el primer día, después de una larga lista de indicaciones de su padre, el rubio se plantó delante de la construcción sobre el amplio camino que parecía era el principal del pueblo. Volteó a la izquierda y la derecha tratando de decidirse a dónde era que iba a ir, por un lado había más y más casas, por el otro parecía que no eran tantas.

No le costó adivinar hacia dónde estaba el río del que su papá le había hablado maravillas, y el chico estaba seguro que sería más fácil perderse entre casas que en un espacio abierto. Sin pensarlo mucho, dio la vuelta a su derecha y comenzó a caminar.

No le tomó más de quince minutos para que las casas (que ya de por sí eran pocas) dieran paso a un espacio que le pareció fotografía, para empezar un amplio río que serpenteaba paralelo al camino de entrada al pueblo, un poco más allá enormes campos de trigo y arroz recorridos por pequeños arroyos nacidos del río.

—Esto me va a gustar. —Sonrió y animó el paso.

Nunca dijo que no quería ir, pero tenía ganas de regresar a su vida suburbana en New York después de siete meses desde que se mudaron. Sus mejores amigos se habían quedado allá, y ya que sabía la complicación que era regresarlo con su madre, se guardó el deseo y siguió sin protesta a su papá.

Después de un buen rato caminando por el recodo del río se topó con un campo plano donde varios niños jugaban béisbol, ellos se detuvieron al verlo y lo miraron con recelo. Al principio tímido, pensó en dar la vuelta, pero cuando la pelota cayó cerca de él, la tomó y armándose de valor la lanzó pensando que haría que valiera la pena haber llegado ahí.

Eso cambió las cosas por completo. Habiendo crecido al lado de un fanático del béisbol como su amigo Michael, Max tenía cierto conocimiento que lo hizo ver como un profesional.

—Wow, me gusta eso, ¿quieres jugar en nuestro equipo? —Uno de cabello negro ofreció moviendo el brazo casi de inmediato. —Soy Takao, ¿sí juegas? Nos ayudarás a dar una lección a esos.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso a un extraño? ¿no ves que es extranjero? —Una niña de cabello rosado exclamó furiosa.

—Va a jugar con nosotros, no con ustedes, ¿qué dices? —Takao dijo con una sonrisa más grande.

Sorprendido de esa reacción, Max asintió y se acercó cohibido con el equipo de ese niño Takao. —Si no es problema.

—¿Cómo va a ser problema? Te presento a los otros, la gritona Hiromi, el mono Daichi y… Manabu. —El otro señaló a cada uno, provocando toda clase de reacciones de los demás, —¿eres nuevo verdad? Los de allá son Rei, Mao, Kiki, Lai y Gao. ¡Contigo estamos completos!

No pasó por alto para Max la diferencia en los nombres, unos sin dudar eran japoneses, pero los otros, —¿Son chinos?

—Sí, —Takao se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa desapareció pasando a un gesto de suspicacia, —eso no te molesta, ¿o sí?

Max se ruborizó, —¡No! ¡claro que no! Pero no pensé que hubiera chinos aquí… soy Max Mizuhara.

—Pensé que eras extranjero… —Takao pareció decepcionado.

—¡Ey ustedes dos! ¿van a hablar o van a jugar? —gritó uno de los chinos.

—¡Ya vamos Lai! Escucha Max, tú cubres esa área… ¿sí?

—¡Seguro!

La participación del rubio invirtió la tendencia del partido, dándole la vuelta al marcador. El ánimo de Max terminó ganándose a los demás chicos que al finalizar su juego le aplaudieron su habilidad. Max respondió tímidamente que sí cuando le pidieron que les enseñara a jugar así, quizá esa actitud era poco habitual porque hasta los chinos le dieron la bienvenida y lo invitaron a un nuevo juego al día siguiente.

—¡Vamos a ganar esta vez! —Lai gritó cuando ya se despedían, después de quedarse un rato platicando donde preguntaron a Max toda clase de cosas de él y su familia.

—¿Dónde viven ellos? —Max preguntó cuando ya se dividían casi en la entrada del pueblo.

—Por allá, todas sus casas están por allá, casi no vienen aquí, les gusta estar aparte, no todos son tan agradables como ellos. —Hiromi explicó. —Pero no importa, Rei y los demás juegan casi todas las tardes con nosotros.

Max sintió y siguió caminando, la chica fue la primera en separarse, su casa estaba casi en la entrada del pueblo, después fue Manabu que se iba en otra dirección apenas llegaron a una esquina, Max notó que no había más caminos amplios sino pequeñas callejuelas como aquella por la que el chico se fue. Continuaron su camino hasta que quedaron frente a la casa del rubio.

—Aquí vivo, gracias chicos. El día fue genial.

—¿Entonces mañana vienes a jugar? Es más, ¿por qué no vienes más en la tarde con tu papá? A mi abuelo le encantará conocerlos, siempre quiere ser el primero en conocer gente nueva.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Pero… ¿a dónde?

Daichi soltó una carcajada, —Sigue por esta calle, cuando encuentres un camino igual de ancho que este vas a la izquierda y es una construcción grandota con un letrero que dice 'Dojo Kinomiya'

—Bueno, los veo después chicos.

Max se despidió y entró a casa, para encontrar a su papá cubierto de polvo y hojas secas. —¡Max! ¿dónde has estado? Comenzaba a preocuparme.

—Lo siento papá, pero encontré unos chicos y me invitaron a jugar y… ¿por qué estás así?

—Este lugar es un desastre, falla la luz, la tubería, hay que arreglar el techo, ¡con razón tu abuela jamás lo habitó! Voy a necesitar un eléctrico, un plomero, un constructor y no conozco a nadie.

—Uno de los chicos me invitó a su casa, ¿no sería un buen comienzo? Tal vez él pueda decirte dónde encontrarlos.

Antes del atardecer los dos Mizuhara salieron de casa, siguiendo las instrucciones de Takao. Les tomó casi quince minutos llegar a la citada esquina, aunque lo primero que hicieron no fue girar a la izquierda como había dicho el otro, sino voltear a su derecha y quedarse sorprendidos al ver una construcción que ninguno esperaría ver ahí.

Una enorme casa que desentonaba en todo con lo demás a su alrededor, y no sólo por sus tres pisos de altura, sino por el refinado estilo victoriano de su fachada pintada de impecable blanco, su amplio portón de entrada, el auto negro y los cuatro enormes sauces que se levantan al frente, ubicada en un punto estratégico, justo donde convergían los dos caminos principales que cruzaban el pueblo.

Nadie dijo nada pero se acordaron de su viaje a New Orleáns; doblaron a la izquierda, y después de unos diez minutos encontraron la casa Kinomiya. Una mujer pelirroja limpiaba la entrada y al verlos saludó inclinando la cabeza, antes que ella pudiera hablar, otro pelirrojo brincó delante de ella y gritó.

—¡Max! ¡Max llegó!

—¡Daichi por favor! Buenas noches, me llamo Sumeragi Orin, gusto en conocerlos, debes ser Max, ¡adelante, adelante! El abuelo espera por ustedes. —La mujer dijo sonriendo y abrió la puerta para ellos.

Los dos agradecieron y entraron a la casa, un viejito esperaba por ellos y los recibió con la misma efusividad y amabilidad que la mujer.

—¡Ah! Así que estos son los nuevos habitantes, mucho gusto, mucho gusto. Soy Ryu Kinomiya, llámenme abuelo, o Ryu, ¡no hay problema!

—Mucho gusto Sr. Kinomiya, soy Taro, y él mi hijo Max.

Ryu hizo un gesto enojado preocupando a los otros, —¿Cómo dije que me llamaran? El Sr. Kinomiya es mi hijo.

—¡Abuelo! Deja de estarlos molestando, ¡hola Max! —Takao apareció dando un pequeño golpe a su abuelo.

La situación se calmó un poco después de eso, la madre de Daichi ofreció comida, la plática comenzó y siguió, las preguntas no faltaron y cuando Taro lo consideró prudente, se animó a preguntar por las personas que necesitaba para la casa.

Ryu se puso la mano a la barbilla pensativo, —Albañil, puede ser el chico Koichi, el viejo Seiji, quizá hasta mi nieto pueda darte una mano, el plomero, plomeros son los Arakawa, son buenos. El problema será el electricista, sólo Hiwatari, pero jamás está en casa. Y quizá si lo buscas muy noche.

—¿Vive muy lejos? —Max se animó a preguntar, pensando en que no le gustaría pasar otra noche a oscuras.

—No, no, ¿vieron la casa grande de la esquina? Ésa es la casa Hiwatari.

Max y su papá intercambiaron miradas, —¿De dónde son?

—Japón, pero no importa, me gustaría recomendarte alguien mas pero sólo él. —El abuelo hizo una pausa y suspiró, —Ve por las noches, sé que regresa muy tarde, limita tu relación con esa gente.

—¿Por qué? —Max preguntó ansioso, casi imaginando que en esa casa vivían una familia de vampiros.

—La familia es un desastre, Susumu es un buen chico, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de los demás. Pero cambiemos el tema, cuénteme de ustedes, mi nieto dice que usted es un as del béisbol.

Max rió sonrojado y la conversación fluyó como si se tratara de viejos amigos.

Esa noche mientras regresaban a casa, padre e hijo miraron de nuevo aquella casa victoriana sin saber que alguien también los veía desde adentro.

…

Los días se siguieron, Taro no pudo encontrar jamás al electricista, casi dos semanas y lo único que fallaba en casa era la luz de la parte trasera; que no la hacía inhabitable pero no dejaba tranquilo a ninguno. Max había entablado una amistad perfecta con los demás chicos, hasta de Ryu y Orin. Cuando por fin inició la escuela con los demás, Takao se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

En ese tiempo de convivencia, mientras estudiaban, iban al río a nadar o pescar, corrían por los campos de trigo o simplemente se tumbaban en las colinas bajas a contemplar el pueblo, Max aprendió muchas cosas de los demás.

Que Rei y sus amigos habían llegado a Japón desplazados por un conflicto armado en su tierra natal, que el papá y el hermano de Takao trabajaban en la universidad de la ciudad más cercana que estaba a casi medio día de camino y que el chico y su abuelo iban cada dos semanas a visitarlos, que la mamá de Daichi era apoyo para el abuelo de Takao que dirigía un pequeño centro de entrenamiento, y que la madre de Hiromi era una especie de médica.

No insistieron más con la electricidad, acostumbrándose, la rutina llegó y no se volvió a buscar a Susumu Hiwatari.

El día que Takao y su abuelo fueron a la ciudad, Max notó sorprendido que sin el de cabello negro los demás no se reunían. Así que se encontró sin nada que hacer al llegar puntual al río y recordar que Takao le había dicho que iría con su abuelo, lo que no esperaba que ningún otro iba a llegar. Supo de inmediato que iba a aburrirse. Regresó abrumado a casa, pensando qué iba a hacer todo el día, aunque el lugar estaba lleno de posibilidades, siempre había estado acostumbrado a jugar con alguien más. Su casa estaba a casi quince minutos del río a paso veloz, pero ahora caminaba más lento que nunca, muy pensativo como para pensar en algo más.

—A un lado, a un lado. –Escuchó a alguien gritar, pero no hizo caso, ¿quién podía estar diciéndole eso? No había visto ningún carro en las calles, solo el que siempre estaba estacionado frente a la casa victoriana.

De pronto el ruido de una carreta y un galope le hicieron darse cuenta de su error y giró para comprender que sí era para él, y que en vez de un carro motorizado era uno tirado por un caballo el que se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad. Max se quedó paralizado, se dio cuenta que el conductor no hacía mucho por dirigir a su caballo a otro lado, como si esperara que el rubio brincara en el último segundo.

—_Caution!_ –Escuchó a alguien gritar y se sintió siendo lanzado fuera del camino, cayó al piso con fuerza y se quejó del golpe. —¿No puede ver más allá de sus narices? Debería dejar que su caballo le condujera, casi lo mata.

Parpadeó sorprendido del modo tan rudo de hablar y aun más la tesitura de la voz, que le decía que no podía tratarse de alguien mucho mayor que él. Había aprendido que en ese pueblo, los jóvenes se dirigían con mucho respeto a todos sus mayores, con la pequeña excepción de Takao y su abuelo, pero era más cariño que falta de respeto.

—Estúpido muchacho, ¡no es mi culpa que los extranjeros traigan a sus hijos sin educarlos antes! Parece que todos son así, ¡y tú eres el peor de todos Hiwatari!

Al escuchar el apellido Max se giró a la discusión, vio a un hombre mayor sobre una carreta y agitando amenazante su brazo, y un chico confrontándolo sin ninguna clase de temor. Contempló en silencio cómo la discusión escalaba de ánimo hasta que el hombre lanzó unas ofensas que el rubio jamás se atrevería a repetir, y tras eso, el anciano se alejó latigueando con fuerza a su caballo para qué acelerara el paso.

—_Глупый__старик__,_ —escuchó al otro murmurar y después girarse y acercarse a él, —_Are you ok? You should…_

—_I'm fine…_ sí, estoy bien, lo…

El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido, —¿Entiendes japonés? ¿por qué no hiciste caso al llamado? Pudo haberte matado.

Max inclinó la cabeza apenado, —No pensé que me llamara a mí.

—Debes ser más precavido, si no cuidas de ti, nadie más lo hará.

Max de inmediato quiso replicar eso, argumentando que su papá, sus amigos o su mamá lo harían, pero no se animó a contradecirlo, quería comprobar si él realmente era uno de los que vivían en esa casa. –Lo lamento, estaba muy distraído. Gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti, estaría arrollado ahí. –Sonrió buscando la simpatía del otro, pero se topó con un gesto confundido, —Por cierto, me llamó Max Mizuhara.

El otro se veía reacio a tomar la mano que el rubio le extendía, al final lo hizo con cierta reticencia aún, —Hiwatari, Kai.

—¡Entonces tú eres uno de los que viven en esa casa! –Max exclamó emocionado.

—¿Esa casa? –Kai replicó más sereno.

—Sí, la casa victoriana en el centro, la de los enormes sauces, ¿has estado en New Orleáns? ¿Mardi Grass? —Max notó que Kai se veía incómodo ante esa repentina emoción, diría que estaba confundido. –Lo siento, me dijeron que esa casa era de los Hiwatari, y sólo se me puede ocurrir que la construyó alguien que ya ha estado ahí.

—La casa la construyeron hace más de veinte años, pero sí, conozco New Orleáns.

—¿En serio? ¿has viajado a E.U.?

—A muchos lados.

Max iba a preguntar otra cosa pero notó lo embarazoso que se estaba volviendo la situación, las miradas curiosas de la gente pasando y lo incómodo que Kai se veía. Así que ofreció una mejor opción.

—¿Está bien si hablamos en otro lado? –Max preguntó sonriendo, seguro de una afirmación y pensando ya si lo ideal sería hablar en su casa o ir al río.

—No, no puedo. –Para su sorpresa Kai dio una negativa. –Tengo que hacerme cargo de un pendiente.

—Ya veo. –Max asintió sintiéndose desilusionado, pero de inmediato volvió a insistir. —¿Puedo… puedo platicar contigo algún otro día?

Kai lo miró confundido, —¿No te han dicho suficiente ya de mí? ¿no deberías estar evitándome en vez de querer hablar conmigo?

Ahora Max fue el confundido, sí, le habían dicho toda clase de cosas, que los que vivían en esa casa eran arrogantes, agresivos, personas de cuidado, y que jamás se acercara a ellos, pero la mayor parte de las cosas que había oído eran de Takao y Daichi, y esos dos eran las personas más exageradas que Max había conocido. Considerando que Takao juraba que perjuraba que el papá de Kai había construido ese carro de la nada.

—Takao inventa muchas cosas, y mamá me ha enseñado siempre a escuchar todas las versiones de la misma historia.

Max se sorprendió de ver la duda en el otro derretirse y asentir con una rara sonrisa, —Si estás de acuerdo te veré mañana a las cuatro de la tarde en el sauce del recodo del río.

El rubio se iluminó con una sonrisa alegre y asintió con fuerza, —Me parece sensacional, ahí estaré. De nuevo muchas gracias Kai.

—No es nada. –Respondió y Max lo vio montar una bicicleta y alejarse aprisa.

El rubio corrió hasta llegar a casa, olvidándose por completo que casi lo atropellan, llegó y de inmediato le contó emocionado a su papá que había conocido a uno de los Hiwatari. Taro asintió, aunque también había escuchado muchas cosas de esa familia, él había promovido esa actitud en su hijo de no prejuzgar y, había otra cosa que no le había dicho.

…

Kai apenas llegó a tiempo a recibir la comida que la Sra. Kiri les llevaba cada día, aunque tenía hambre decidió esperar por su padre y mientras, se entretuvo repasando las lecciones que debía tener aprendidas para mediados de la semana. Cuando oscureció, encendió la única luz permitida fuera de la casa y la otra al interior mientras ocupaba la cocina, miraba ansiosamente a la puerta esperando por su padre, su comida había sido escueta y la cena se había vuelto ya la predilecta.

Al fin la puerta se abrió y el chico sonrió al hombre que llegaba con un gesto cansado y harto, el cual apenas pudo quitar respondiendo con una sonrisa casi tan resignada como la de su hijo.

—Kai.

—Papá.

—¿Esperaste de nuevo por mí? Te dije que llegaría tarde, ¿qué pasaría si te enfermaras? ¿dónde podríamos atenderte? —Susumu alzó un poco la voz pero se contuvo cuando comprendió.

La cena transcurrió en el ya acostumbrado ambiente de melancolía. Los dos apenas hablaron y se miraron aún menos. Ambos hubieran querido decir lo bueno que pasó en sus días pero resultaba que era tan poco que no querían hundir más el ánimo del otro.

Cuando acabaron, Kai levantó los utensilios de comida y Susumu salió al patio por agua para lavarlos. Los dos hombres hicieron todo en rítmico silencio, después Kai se despidió para terminar de estudiar, Susumu asintió y puso su mano en su hombro, le dio un apretón y asintió.

—Hasta mañana, Kai. —Fue lo que el hijo escuchó mientras se iba a la habitación.

—Hasta mañana papá.

Susumu vio al chico cerrar la puerta tras de él y se sentó poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Cansado y desesperado, miró alrededor, tomando nota de cada detalle en esa habitación. Las paredes desgastadas, dos focos solitarios donde debería haber dos enormes candiles, el mobiliario viejo y en desuso, la alacena vacía... tomó el vaso delante de él y lo lanzó lejos en un arranque de desesperación.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Kai escuchaba todo eso y como su padre, suspiró cansado. Sabía que su papá no podía ocultarlo más y que ya ni siquiera trataba de hacerlo.

Que estaban al borde de la miseria, era una realidad clara para ambos.

...

A la mañana siguiente se repitió la rutina de todos los días, sin importar si se trataba de un domingo o un jueves, siempre era lo mismo.

Los dos despertaban casi al mismo tiempo, se saludaban escuetamente y Susumu se preparaba para el trabajo. Kai quedó un rato todavía en su cama repasando el periódico de dos días atrás que su papá llevó, era la única forma de seguir enterado de lo que pasaba más allá de ese reducido pueblo.

—La señora Kiri llegará a las dos, debe traer verduras gratinadas y arroz, sé que odias el queso pero no podemos darnos el lujo de elegir.

Kai asintió mientras repasaba la sección de cultura, se ahorró el gesto y la mirada, esperó en silencio que pudiera haber una buena noticia ese día. No pudo evitar pensar en lo patético que era que el encuentro con Max esa tarde, sería lo más sobresaliente de las últimas semanas.

—Kai, debo irme, esta noche llegaré muy tarde, no esperes por mí.

El chico ya no expresó su decepción, asintió, —Sí papá.

Susumu vio al niño tratando de concentrarse en su periódico. –No te quedes sólo haciendo eso, hay muchas cosas por hacer allá afuera.

Kai forzó una sonrisa, su papá tenía que trabajar tanto que no tenía el tiempo para saber que se pasaba casi todo el día fuera, y aunque sí tenía buen historial de las diferencias entre él y los demás chicos del pueblo. Parecía no darse cuenta que dentro de la casa, su hijo se moría de aburrimiento, pero una vez más, no importaba si Kai se lo decía o Susumu lo sabía, no había nada que ninguno pudiera hacer.

El padre se despidió, el niño esperó un rato y subió hasta el tercer piso, abriendo una abertura en una de las muchas puertas cerradas se introdujo en un cuarto lleno de cosas polvosas, se asomó a una ventana y contempló a su padre alejarse hasta que las casas lo ocultaron de la vista.

Salió de la habitación cuidando de no mover nada y que la abertura en la puerta no se notara. Se suponía que todas esas puertas estaban selladas, su abuelo les permitió vivir con la condición de usar sólo las áreas que pudieran mantener. Y eso era la cocina y una habitación anexa.

Después de haber acabado la limpieza del área que ocupaban, Kai se sentó a la mesa y pasó y repasó muchas veces en su cabeza las razones o excusas para no ir al encuentro pactado, y aunque no encontró ni una sola que le convenciera del todo, dejó la casa, tomó su bicicleta y se dirigió al río.

…

Max estaba nervioso, imaginando qué diría y qué preguntaría, no animándose a pensar qué haría si Kai no aparecía. Hasta que lo conoció pudo darse cuenta que ya lo había visto otras tantas veces, siempre pasando en la bicicleta o dibujando en el río, como ninguno de los otros le había dicho jamás nada y no habían mostrado ninguna clase de interés en él, Max no lo había expresado tampoco, pero ahora se preguntaba qué clase de persona era esa que viviendo en una casa tan opulenta podía conformarse con sentarse a dibujar… lo que había oído de _ese _Hiwatari no cuadraba con la imagen que se había hecho del chico en la bicicleta, y eso lo iba a comprobar ese mismo día… si acaso Kai aparecía.

Cuando Max llegó, Kai ya estaba ahí sentado entre las raíces del enorme sauce como lo había visto otras veces y que hasta ahora, venía a darse cuenta que eran varias. Se acercó con cautela, como si esperara que el otro se fuera a alejar al verlo.

—¿Kai?

El nombrado volteo y asintió, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad, —¿Pasa algo?

—No quería interrumpir.

—¿Qué?

El rubio se acercó y señaló la libreta, Kai exhaló una risa y negó diciendo que 'no era la gran cosa' a lo que Max replicó, y después de un tenso inicio, como con Takao, el chico fue ganándose la simpatía del otro.

O al menos eso pensó el mitad estadunidense pues habían terminado hablando por mucho tiempo, intercambiando comentarios de New York, New Orleans, San Francisco y Florida. El rubio no podía creer que estando a miles y miles de kilómetros de lo que consideraba su casa, encontrara a alguien con quien hablar de ella.

—Debo irme, —Kai interrumpió cuando vio la oscuridad y la hora.

—Espera, —Max dudó cuando Kai volteó a él, —me voy contigo, papá se molestará si no llego a tiempo.

Los dos iniciaron el camino en silencio; la caminata fue tranquila, acompañada por los sonidos de chicharras y grillos, Max se preguntaba a dónde estarían Takao y los otros, se suponía que ese día sí debían verse, pero no vio a nadie en todo el día.

Cuando legaron delante de la casa Mizuhara, Max recordó la luz en su casa y pensó que sería buena pedirle a Kai que informara a su padre de la necesidad del trabajo, —¿Por qué no pasas un momento? Hay una parte de la casa donde falla la luz, el abuelo de Takao nos dijo que tu papá era el único que puede hacerlo.

Kai se mordió el labio, no quería entrar, pero cualquier trabajo era bueno dada su situación, —Está bien.

—Aquí es, pasa, adelante. –Max lo animó, —puedes dejar tu bicicleta ahí, iré por papá.

Inseguro, Kai entró sintiéndose tonto por estar nervioso, la última vez que había sido invitado a una casa fue en Manila casi un año atrás. –Gracias. –Notó sorprendido lo distinto que se sentía el ambiente ahí, sin el vacío de su enorme casa y la oscuridad que por lo regular reinaba, este lugar era de mediano tamaño y de una sola planta, además de un establecimiento al frente que Kai adivinó pronto ocuparían con alguna suerte de comercio.

—Papá, llegamos, quería regresar antes pero no vas a creer lo que pasó y… —Max hablaba sin cuidado mientras dejaba los zapatos en la entrada. Cuando entraba a la sala se detuvo al ver que ya estaba el otro invitado. –Buenas noches…

Susumu nunca había sido una persona a la que le costara la interacción social como su hijo, pero los últimos meses habían sido tan complicados en ese pueblo que ya se sentía casi como Kai, resintiendo la antipatía de la gente y sorprendiéndose ante un saludo amable. Pero quizá la sorpresa mayor de esa noche fue a ver a su muchacho llegar con el hijo del dueño de esa casa.

—¿Kai? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Susumu no pudo evitar preguntar, recordaba haberle prohibido andar de noche fuera de casa, la zona no era peligrosa pero no quería arriesgarlo a que algún habitante fúrico quisiera agredirlo.

—¿Es tu papá Kai? —Max se admiró, su padre jamás le dijo que ya había contactado al electricista, —Lo siento Sr. Hiwatari, lo entretuve más tiempo del que esperaba, y lo invité a pasar. –Max sonrió esperando que eso bastara como explicación.

—Max, esos modales, Susumu, él es mi hijo Max.

El rubio sonrió y se acercó inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente, —Mizuhara, Max. Mucho gusto.

El padre de Kai respondió alegre al saludo tan educado, —Mucho gusto, Susumu Hiwatari. Así que ya conoces a Kai.

Max notó como padre e hijo intercambiaban una mirada que no supo distinguir. –Kai.

El chico asintió y volteó al padre de Max, —Hiwatari, Kai.

Susumu suspiró, aunque muy seco, al menos Kai había accedido a presentarse cuando lo usual era que ni siquiera le dirigiera la palabra a otras personas. Para su sorpresa, Taro estaba fascinado con la idea de que sus hijos se conocieran. Después de haber sido abordado esa mañana mientras iba al trabajo, le fue pedido ir a atender un problema eléctrico por la noche, pero desde que había llegado no había podido ni empezar a trabajar porque el hombre lo había colmado de agradecimientos (sin saber la razón) y ofrecido de beber, Susumu se vio dejándose llevar por la plática del hombre que había estado viviendo en E.U.

Después de las formales presentaciones, Max y Kai se sentaron en la puerta de entrada viendo a Susumu trabajar mientras Taro seguía explicando (o tratando de) el problema. En poco tiempo, el área que carecía de electricidad fue iluminada, el Mizuhara mayor no paraba en agradecimientos y halagos, los invitó a cenar y ofreció lugares en su mesa.

Todo se veía bien, los dos Hiwatari estaban sorprendidos de la amabilidad de los Mizuhara, y éstos, de lo gracioso que era conocerlos en esas circunstancias y que ninguno era como les habían dicho que era.

—No me habías dicho que lo conocías, Kai. –Susumu comentó sin pensar.

Kai lo miró aprisa pero Taro habló antes que él, —¿No? Después de lo que tu hijo hizo ayer por el mío; por cierto, no te había agradecido por eso Kai.

Susumu sintió curiosidad por eso, —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Kai?

—Salvó a mi hijo, ese hombre que siempre está en su carreta…

—Take Fushikoi. –Susumu completó.

—Sí, él casi lo arrolla. Si Kai no hubiera estado ahí, seguramente hubiera sido lastimado de seriedad. Max dice que el hombre no frenó.

Kai distinguió el cambio de emociones en la cara de su padre y se apresuró a mirar a otro lado, dudoso de qué era lo que iba a decir.

—¿Qué pasó con el Sr. Fushikoi? ¿dijiste o hiciste algo esta vez? –El tono de Susumu fue un poco más serio, quizá hasta autoritario.

—Pudo haberlo matado, no esperó a que Max se moviera y…

—Eso no fue lo que pregunté Kai. ¿Qué le dijiste?

—Se lo hice ver, que sería mejor que dejara conducir a su caballo… _Глупый__старик__. –_Kai murmuró sin ver a su padre.

'Viejo idiota' en ruso, apenas escuchó Susumu esas palabras la sonrisa se le borró por completo, —Kai, ¿cómo fue posible, después de lo que pasó la última vez?

El chico se puso de pie sin ver aún a Susumu, —_Why to change the facts? Why to tell lies? they are what they are! _

El padre negó con la cabeza, se preguntó si Kai no razonaba que esa gente entendía el inglés, pero era el idioma que Kai usualmente usaba para desahogar su frustración, el ruso lo guardaba para casos de furia extrema. –Mañana irás a disculparte con él.

—Pero…

—Conociendo a ese hombre, causará un alboroto, y si tu abuelo se entera.

Max vio esta especie de discusión algo asustado, no tenía idea de qué pasaba pero no se animó a intervenir. Taro tampoco, por respeto a los asuntos entre los familiares.

—Eso es entonces, _thank you so much for your hospitality, Mr. MIzuhara, Max. _–Kai dijo decidido hacia sus anfitriones y con una reverencia salió de la casa sin acudir a los llamados de su padre.

Hubo silencio, el chico no azotó ninguna puerta, no gritó, no ofendió, quizá por eso era tan extraño. Taro estaba acostumbrado a las raras rabietas de Max, y el rubio conocía sólo la exageración, los gritos y los ruidos fuertes para expresar el enojo, pero Kai había hablado perfectamente calmado, incluso se había despedido cortésmente.

—No piensen mal de él por favor, no es su culpa sino del ambiente donde creció. –Susumu musitó mientras suspiraba, —desde pequeño vivió como el nieto de un poderoso empresario, viajando, teniendo cuanto quería. Mi padre es muy déspota y tiene cierta influencia en mi hijo, hubo… ciertas complicaciones en la familia, y desde hace ocho meses vivimos aquí. El cambio fue muy duro para Kai, aún más porque precisamente aquí hubo otra… suerte de situaciones que nos generaron una mala fama y la antipatía de la mayor parte de la población… en resumen, no es un buen lugar para ninguno de nosotros.

Taro asintió y puso una mano en el hombro del padre cansado, —No te preocupes, si algo tenemos es que no juzgamos. Para ser sinceros, nos han dicho toda clase de cosas de ustedes, pero no nos gusta prejuzgar, y me alegro que lo hayamos hecho, me gustaría que vinieran algún otro día en mejores condiciones.

Susumu asintió, agotado de la situación decidió ir a casa antes de que le llenara toda su realidad y comenzara a desahogarse con esa gente que era la primera que le abría su casa sin preguntas en más de medio año. Y no quería arruinar eso. –Gracias, trabajo mucho pero sería bueno venir otro día.

—Inauguramos en tres días, ¿por qué no vienen por la noche a celebrar? Si te es más cómodo, lo haremos a solas.

El Hiwatari mayor asintió, más y más perturbado de lo mucho que le sorprendía la amabilidad del hombre. Antes todo eran sonrisas y buenas palabras de todos para con él, extrañaba eso. –Me encantaría, pero haz como creas. Debo ir a hablar con Kai. Gracias por todo.

…

Cuando Susumu llegó a casa, Kai estaba en la terraza leyendo. El chico se giró cuando lo escuchó entrar, y se quedó viéndolo un momento. Después bajó la mirada y regresó a su libro. Susumu suspiró y se inclinó detrás de él.

—No quiero que tu abuelo cumpla su amenaza, alejó a tu madre y…

—Ella se fue por que quiso irse.

El padre cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos al otro, —Sí, pero también porque tu abuelo la presionó. Y no quiero que haga lo mismo contigo y conmigo, si cree que no puedo darte la vida que él insiste es la mejor para ti. También te alejará de mi. No quiero eso… es como si… como si quisieras que eso pasara.

Kai apretó la mandíbula sin saber cómo responder a todo eso, claro que no quería que eso pasara ¿pero qué podía hacer? Su padre le pedía ser todo lo contrario a lo que había sido desde que recordaba, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que se necesitara para que su endeble vida familiar se mantuviera en pie.

…

El encuentro entre los Mizuhara y los Hiwatari vino como remanso a la situación tensa en la que vivían los segundos y el poblado.

—¿Así que qué, Max? ¿ahora eres amigo de ese idiota? –Takao preguntó, —¿me voy un día y nos cambias?

Esa Max se rascó la cabeza, esa mañana en la escuela, fue lo primero que su amigo exclamó apenas lo vio. Cuando el rubio llegó, de inmediato notó el recibimiento distinto, y no tardó mucho en saber la razón. –Takao, tranquilízate, no es la gran cosa, ¿por qué exageras tanto?

—¿Exagerar? ¡no estoy exagerando! Ese idiota no vale la pena, ¿o te amenazó?

Max buscó en las caras de los demás alguien que le ayudara a razonar con su amigo, pero parecía que todos estaban de acuerdo. –Chicos, vamos, no es en serio ¿o sí?

—Muy en serio, Max. –Hiromi se adelantó poniéndose a un lado del otro, —No sabes lo que ha hecho, y lo que es capaz de hacer.

El rubio negó de nuevo, —Es lo que no han dejado de decirme, pero no es como dicen.

—¿Te dijo de la vez que casi golpea a mi hermano? ¿Cuándo peleó con los amigos de Rei? Claro, eso no te lo dijo, seguramente sólo está queriendo ponerte en nuestra contra.

Max arqueó una ceja, notó que los demás también lo veían con descrédito.

—No exageres, Takao. –Hiromi regañó, —pero sí Max, Kai es una persona muy agresiva, cuídate de él.

—Escuchen chicos, no quiero pelear con ustedes, no podría decir que lo conozco bien pero creo que exageran. Como sea… —Max pensó como expresar lo que sentía, aunque no supo cómo hacerlo, no quería que lo pusieran a elegir, porque no podía poner a Takao y los demás, y a Kai en la misma categoría, él los quería como amigos pero, no eran la misma clase de amigos.

—Está bien, Max, no vamos a presionarte, pero cuídate. —Takao finalizó, él mismo no quería perder la amistad de ese chico nuevo por culpa del otro.

No volvió a mencionarse el tema.

…

Max nunca había sido una persona ingenua, él sabía que había gente mala que hacía daño a otros pero estaba seguro que siempre eran malos, que eran completamente distintos de la _gente buena._ Su mundo en New York no era pequeño, conoció y aprendió mucho, pero al parecer aún le faltaba mucho por aprender. Una lección importante como muchas que vendrían después: no existen las personas enteramente buenas, ni enteramente malas.

Porque aunque Max no quiso confrontar a Kai con aquello que los demás habían dicho, irremediablemente, un día terminó viéndolo directamente.

Casi eran seis meses desde su llegada, tiempo en el que hizo malabares con su tiempo, entre la escuela, ayudar a su papá en el negocio que comenzó de venta de comestibles y demás bienes de primera necesidad, sus juegos y sus dos tipos de amistades: Takao, Daichi y los demás, y Kai.

Todo era enriquecedor para el rubio, mientras que con sus compañeros de escuela tenía esa liberación que todo niño de diez años busca y quiere, las bromas, los juegos, las travesuras y el aprendizaje casual, con Kai era otra clase de experiencia, carente de ese espíritu desenfrenado, y no que Kai fuera del todo aburrido, pero era diferente, más aventurero e intrépido y a la vez, razonado y serio. A Max le gustaba pensar que una mezcla de Takao y Kai era lo que le gustaría ser.

Comenzó a notar un inusual incremento de chinos en el área, y aunque sabía que Lai y sus amigos detestaban a Kai (Rei era más bien neutral), jamás habían sido abiertamente agresivos con él. Sin embargo, ahora parecía brotar por doquier cuando el otro estaba cerca.

Jamás había sido testigo de tanta hostilidad, ni siquiera cuando recién había llegado al pueblo. Eran murmullos, acusaciones, señales molestas y palabras non gratas, todo gracias a la traducción de Rei que le había explicado que al parecer todo eso pasaba por el hecho que Kai tenía herencia rusa, y para los ardidos chinos, que habían sido desplazados por un conflicto armado entre Rusia y su país, la única vía de vaciar sus frustraciones era irse sobre el único trazo de aquel enemigo en ese sitio tan alejado.

Max había notado que Kai tenía mucha paciencia, y le sorprendía que no hubiera reaccionado, juraba que Takao ya los hubiera golpeado. Pero como todo, había un límite, que llegó casi dos semanas después y que Max hubiera preferido no ver.

Cuando Kai se topaba con algún grupo de éstos solían gritar: _Kaibutsu_ que de acuerdo a Rei era algo así como 'monstruo', así que simplemente hacían un juego de palabras, 'Kai-butsu'. Y no había pasado nada serio hasta que la agresión verbal pasó a física, y no hubo palabra que detuviera a Kai, Max no supo como estuvo la situación, pero vio a los dos chinos agredidos y, se dio cuenta que definitivamente, no quería ponerse algún día delante de su amigo estando furioso.

No supo de él por cuatro días.

…

Kai sentía que pronto iba a enloquecer, desde la llegada de todos esos chinos sus salidas se habían reducido, y tras la inesperada agresión le quedaron vedadas por completo por insistencia de su padre, que juraba su abuelo pronto aparecería para al fin arruinar los retazos de su vida familiar.

Buscando entretenerse con todo lo que podía, consiguió permanecer tranquilo pero sabía que no podía estar así por mucho tiempo.

Su vida no había sido agradable desde que llegaron a ese pueblo, pero ahora parecía estar peor que nunca, a veces deseaba que su abuelo fuera por él y lo regresara a la vida que estaba acostumbrado, pero pensaba en su papá y esa idea se iba volando. Ya era suficientemente extraño que Susumu hubiera comenzado a ausentarse dos días seguidos desde una semana atrás, diciendo que debía acumular más trabajo para que no lo despidieran, porque si así fuera, ahora sí sería el final de todo.

Ese quinto día por la noche cuando estaba a punto de desobedecer la orden de su papá, que no llegaría hasta el siguiente día, alguien llamó a la puerta. Confundido, preocupado y nervioso se acercó, jamás nadie había ido si no estaba su papá, pero no pensaba quedar como cobarde. Se acercó a la puerta y abrió con cautela, al ver quién estaba del otro lado exclamó sorprendido.

—¿Max?

—¡Kai! ¿estás bien? No supe… no te vi, y me preocupé, ¿Puedo pasar? Da un poco de miedo estar aquí.

Kai asintió sin pensar, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo entrar. –No pasó nada, pero he estado muy ocupado estudiando.

—Wow, no te ofendas pero pensé que esta casa sería más grande.

El más alto parpadeó, no era la clase de palabras que esperaba, —Ocupamos sólo una parte, es muy grande para nosotros dos solamente y a ninguno nos interesa la decoración.

—Ah, ¿tu papá?

—Llegará dentro de poco, —se apresuró a decir. —¿Qué pasa?

—No te he visto los últimos días, me enteré lo que pasó… ¿estás bien?

—Sí, —Kai no necesitaba explicaciones para saber a qué se refería Max con 'me enteré lo que pasó'_, _—No me hicieron nada.

—Que bueno, —Max sonrió sincero. –Debo irme, papá se preocupará, dice que ya no es seguro estar afuera de la casa tan tarde.

—Sí, ¿te acompaño?

La sonrisa del rubio creció más, —No te apures, estoy bien, ya no me pierdo. –Dijo recordando lo penoso que habían sido sus primeros días. —¿Te veré mañana?

Kai se vio comprometido a asentir, sin estar seguro si iba a poder hacerse. –Sí, seguro que sí.

—Nos vemos entonces.

Kai siguió al rubio con la mirada, era la primera vez que entraba a su casa y le preocupó qué era lo que pudiera pensar al ver todo tan desgastado. Sabía que por educación no diría nada, pero eso no significaba que no lo pensara. Segundos después sonrió satisfecho, no importaba, Max era de esa gente que ofrecía ayuda porque quería hacerlo, no porque sintiera lástima.

En el tiempo conociéndolo, Kai supo muchas cosas de él, que le gustaban las cosas dulces, nadar, correr en el bosque, atrapar ranas y ayudar a su papá en las cuentas de su negocio, que temía a la oscuridad y difícilmente se entristecía, que adoraba a sus padres y extrañaba mucho a su mamá que había sido la única fuente de desconsuelo para el chico.

…

Max llegó a su casa sin saber bien que pensar, ver lo vacío de la casa de Kai le hizo entender que de opulencia, esa mansión sólo tenía el exterior. Se preguntó qué más le había estado ocultando su amigo, pero entendió que no sabría a menos que el otro quisiera decirle, también había comprendido muchas cosas de él. Que estudiaba en casa, le gustaba dibujar, ver aves, correr, mojarse lo pies en el río, leer e inventar historias, esto último le fascinaba a Max que siempre escuchaba atentamente cualquier relato venido de esa envidiable imaginación. Además, que tenía un extraño orgullo, y no toleraba la lástima.

Se acostó con un incómodo pensamiento, quizá en verdad Kai no era como creía.

…

La situación adquirió de nuevo serenidad aunque algo forzada, considerando las temperaturas que iban descendiendo por la temporada, las salidas al río se redujeron a dos y pasaban más tiempo reunidos en la casa de Max y en contadas ocasiones en la mansión Hiwatari donde Kai (aprovechando las constantes y extendidas salidas de su padre) le mostró la parte sellada de la casa que consistía en multitud de habitaciones donde se guardaban todas las cosas de valor. Fue una nueva etapa de su amistad, que algo opaca, seguía dejando contentos a los dos.

Otros dos meses pasaron, las salidas de Susumu seguían siendo de dos o tres días, padre e hijo notaban angustiados que eso sólo significaba que el trabajo escaseaba más y más, hasta que llegó el día que hubo que cancelar los pedidos de comida con la Sra. Kiri, y Kai tuvo que esperar por su padre que llevaba la comida.

Kai no supo darse cuenta, pero por iniciativa de Max (al saber que ya no compraban su comida), Taro les enseñó a cocinar, y las cosas cambiaron un poco. Una noche, cuando Susumu regresaba completamente abatido llevando sólo papas hervidas, entró a la casa para toparse con un olor inesperado: comida casera.

Kai había tomado el dinero que su abuelo le enviaba cada semana y que el chico (responsable como había aprendido a ser ahí) ahorraba para alguna emergencia, y supo que no podía haber peor emergencia que no tener qué comer.

Esa noche, pareció que regresaba un poco de la alegría al par, cuando Kai se despidió para irse a dormir, Susumu se dio cuenta con desolación que su padre tenía razón: que no podía darle a Kai la vida que merecía.

Ese fin de año, sería muy distinto a lo que estaban acostumbrados.

…

Pocos días después llegaron noticias inesperadas de E.U. la madre de Max iba a Australia en viaje de trabajo y había una posibilidad de que se encontraran. Sin pensarlo, padre e hijo se dirigieron al día siguiente allá, con la idea de prolongar su estancia hasta las fiestas navideñas.

Fueron tres semanas de viaje, y mientras su estancia en Australia con sus dos padres fue ideal para Max, la llegada cambió por completo la felicidad que traía.

La situación de la llegada de chinos parecía insostenible ahora. Si en los tiempos cuando Max llegó era poco el espacio destinado para las viviendas de los extranjeros, ahora era un hervidero de gente en un reducido terreno, eso había tenido bastante peso en los habitantes del pueblo que comenzaron a rechazarlos por la estación invernal que reducía los suministros y siempre creaba tensiones por la demanda de combustibles, y la poca oferta.

Un conflicto que fue escalando poco a poco, los chinos se enemistaron con la mayoría de los japoneses y ahora se sentía la tensión en las calles, por esa razón los Kinomiya se habían mudado temporalmente a la ciudad donde trabajaban Hitoshi y Tatsuya, el hermano y padre de Takao.

Los Mizuhara encontraron el ambiente de su idílico pueblo agrícola cambiado, la incertidumbre parecía hallarse en cada esquina, y claro, los Hiwatari no podían quedar fuera de eso. Al parecer la escalada de todo había alborotado los apaciguados desprecios por los dos habitantes de la casa victoriana, Max sólo pudo imaginar el grado de esta incertidumbre cuando se enteró que Kai se había visto envuelto en varias peleas, con algunos heridos de seriedad.

Max estaba tratando casi desesperadamente de que las cosas fueran como eran antes, no le gustaban esos cambios. La escuela le parecía vacía sin Takao y Daichi; Gao, Kiki, Mao y Lai no se acercaban ya a él, Rei le hablaba pero ya no con la misma tranquilidad de siempre. Kai apenas y se dejaba ver.

_26 de Enero de 1929_

Una tarde, Max encontró al chico dibujando en el sauce, el rubio se animó pensando que al menos por ese día, todo podría ser como solía ser.

Pero al final, todo fue peor.

Después de una buena plática, donde Kai le contó toda clase de historias que hicieron que Max se olvidara de todo lo que había pasado. Ambos regresaban a casa, se encontraron a unos chinos que no se conformaron con las palabras, sino que quisieron agredir de inmediato, el mayor decidió ignorarlos. Para Kai no hubiera sido novedad responder con violencia, pero con Max ahí tuvo que contenerse al principio, no quería que su amigo viera ese otro lado de él.

Max escuchaba las burlas y las risas, notó al otro ahogarse la furia y las ganas de pelear, Max se sintió tranquilo, si acaso Kai lo hacía por él, estaba agradecido porque nunca le había gustado la violencia, pero cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza.

Todo fue inesperado.

Max se giró a tiempo para ver a Kai abalanzarse sobre el que (debía ser) había lanzado la piedra que golpeó al rubio, miró fascinado los movimientos de su amigo, aunque el chino era mayor, Kai se movía con habilidad y técnica, no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde lo había aprendido. Y aunque al principio fue interesante, al poco tiempo, ya no le agradó tanto. Kai lo había superado, había alejado incluso a otros dos que querían ayudar a su amigo que ya estaba vencido en el piso, pero a Kai no parecía bastarle, seguía soltando golpes en la cara del otro, de pronto todo fue como en cámara lenta.

El chico tomó la cabeza de su enemigo caído y la levantó, todos entendieron lo que iba a pasar al notar la roca donde Kai pensaba soltar la cabeza de su atacante, y hubo silencio.

—¡Kai, no! –Max gritó.

Kai pareció reaccionar, lo miró y bajó la cabeza con lentitud, se incorporó y se alejó poco a poco. Caminó hacia Max y le dio una mirada completamente apenada, sin decir nada, Max lo siguió de cerca y siguieron sin decir nada cuando se separaron.

El rubio entró a su casa, saludó sin emoción a su padre y entró a su cuarto, se recostó en la cama y se hizo ovillo. No le había gustado nada de eso. Era cierto: no conocía a Kai.

…

Kai entró a la casa y se sentó a esperar por su padre, de tanto mirar el ir y venir de las manecillas, se quedó dormido.

Despertó con el sonido insistente de movimiento en la casa, abrió los ojos con pereza mientras buscaba con la mirada el origen del sonido.

Al encontrarlo, sintió un escalofrío, —¿Papá? —preguntó asustado. Encontró a su papá en la sala tomando algunas cosas, de inmediato se dio cuenta qué era lo que estaba pasando y se apuró a ir con él, —¿Papá? No... yo…

—Kai, —Susumu se detuvo y se giró para verlo con tristeza y molestia en el rostro, —ya es muy tarde para eso, parece que soy el único que quería que esta familia funcionara.

—¡No, no! ¡No fue mi culpa, ellos empezaron, me insultaron y golpearon a Max! ¡Yo solo nos defendía!

Susumu movió la cabeza, —Sé que es verdad, que ellos mantienen el odio por nosotros y que te molestan mucho, pero estás consciente que no podemos aguantar tener a tantos en nuestra contra. Me alegra que seas un amigo leal hacia Max y que estuvieras dispuesto a arriesgarte por tu amigo, pero... —miró al muchacho, —¡ese maldito problema! ¡eres muy violento, Kai! Si te hubieras controlado, si hubieras tratando de mantener el control.

—Pero ellos lo golpearon con una piedra...

—¡Y tú casi le destrozas la cabeza a ese niño! —Susumu exclamó indignado. —¿Sabes cuánto va a costar su hospitalización? ¿Cuánto _me_ va a costar toda su recuperación? Un dinero que no tenemos Kai, ¡recursos que ya no tenemos!

—Pero si... ¡yo, le diré al abuelo! y él me lo dará y...

—Y me obligará a alejarme, dirá que no puedo darte el futuro que te mereces. Y vendrá por ti, entonces crecerás lejos de mi. ¿Quieres eso?

—No, pero puede haber otras opciones…

Susumu sonrió ante la comprensión y a la vez, la ingenuidad de su hijo, Kai sabía que debía responsabilizarse de los gastos y que nadie le obsequiará el dinero, pero creía que su abuelo permitiría que trabajara, que dejaría que aprendiera algún oficio, indignante en la opinión de su abuelo. No, Souichiro jamás permitiría eso.

Susumu se acercó al niño ansioso en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó de regreso a la cocina.

Su padre le había dicho siempre que era una vergüenza para el apellido, que su debilidad de carácter era su principal falla, que su nieto era la esperanza para la familia muy a pesar de la sangre rusa de su madre. Susumu sabía que eso no era cierto, que si fuera como su padre era, no le importarían los sentimientos de su hijo y saldría de la casa dejándolo a su suerte. Técnicamente es lo que haría, pero no podía dejar pensando a su único hijo que lo que estaba por hacer era lo que quería hacer, le dolía, le dolía a Susumu en lo más hondo, pero era lo único que le quedaba para no arruinarles la vida a ambos. Ya no podía vivir así, ya no podía arriesgarse a mantener esa mentira: que podía sacar adelante a su hijo en una miseria casi absoluta.

Los dos se sentaron a la mesa y Susumu siguió rodeando Kai con un brazo, —¿No sería sensacional que nos fuéramos de aquí? Iríamos a la ciudad donde trabajo, pondría un local y tú me ayudarías a reparar las cosas, si quieres, podrías ir a la escuela finalmente, no dependeríamos de tu abuelo para nada y él no volvería a amenazar con separarnos. Imagina como sería, regresarías de la escuela por la tarde, cocinaríamos juntos y por fin comeríamos en casa, en nuestra casa... ya nada cambiaría eso.

El rostro de Kai se iluminó cuando escuchó todo eso, imaginó todas las posibilidades de las que hablaba, que al fin se verían realizados los sueños de los que su padre le habló cuando su madre se fue y quedaron solos, el chico se fue quedando dormido con su padre aún hablando.

…

Kai abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintió frío y estiró un brazo sin sentir a su padre, miró alrededor pero no lo vio, se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la cocina. No se atrevió a llamarlo por temor al silencio como respuesta. Fue a la sala, a la habitación... nada.

No había nada, ni rastro de Susumu... ni de sus cosas, su padre se había ido con todo lo importante para él y sólo le dejaba una cosa: una carta con su nombre en el sobre.

Kai la tomó y la leyó.

Sólo pudo parpadear y sentarse a esperar en la casa vacía**.**

* * *

><p>Algunos nombres retomados del original y que no sé si sean reconocidos.<p>

**Taro**- Papá de Max

**Manabu-** Kenny, el 'Jefe' Kyou entendí que era 'Profesor' pero en esa época, no había mucho como para llamarle así.

**Tatsuya**-Papá de Takao

**Orin**-Mamá de Daichi, según hallé.

Algunos meses sin publicar nada de la serie, esta idea la tengo trabajando desde hace ya un tiempo pero no terminaba de convencerme cómo quedaba. Quizá no pasa mucho aquí pero es una especie de introducción para plantear las situaciones de más adelante, y sé que no menciono mucho a los demás, pero sobre los dos protagonistas serán los que lleven prácticamente toda la historia. La actualización será muy lenta y la historia no muy larga.

La cuestión histórica, para la situación de eléctricidad en un pueblo en esa época y aquello cercano al _crack_ del 29 en la bolsa de New York, tengo explicaciones pero llegan después, esta historia s una especie (intento) de fic histórico.

Cualquier lectura/review, por adelantado, gracias.

Nos leemos!

Edit: **11/11/11** Corregidos los errores... hasta donde chequé. Grax **Kirai Himawari!**

**22/11/11** Ya corregido, y reducido.


	2. Error, horror y terror

::::::

2. Error, horror y terror.

Sigue corriendo tal y como le dijo su superior el día anterior, hace más de 10 horas que no lo ha visto, lo último que supo de él fue que iba en el convoy que fue desaparecido por las explosiones de los obuses enemigos.

Voltea asustado mientras se esfuerza en encontrar alguien conocido entre las tropas que huyen y el humo de las explosiones.

Se suponía que no iba a acabar de ese modo.

Su madre hizo hasta lo imposible por evitar su servicio militar, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando fue reclutado y llamado al frente. Lo más que ella pudo hacer por él fue enviarlo a los escuadrones de inteligencia asegurándose que su hijo no viera nada del combate, pero las cosas se complicaron mas allá de lo que él o alguno de sus padres esperara. Una serie de muy malos sucesos que acabaron con él en esa posición tan precaria.

Se detiene un momento para tomar aire y ubicar para donde debe ir, a dónde van los demás porque él esta tan perdido como hace cinco días. Se da cuenta que las tropas alrededor suyo también se han detenido, ve los gestos abatidos de todos que voltean hacia atrás a asegurarse que las balas enemigas se quedaron ahí.

Se sienta aspirando profundamente, toma su cantimplora y bebe un poco, ya queda muy poca agua y no sabe hasta cuando podrá volver a surtirse, hace lo mismo con su comida.

El sol está cayendo y busca algún grupo que pueda aceptarlo cerca de su fuego. Solo ve las mismas caras hostiles de la noche anterior, las mismas que solo le aceptaron cuando su superior lo encontró, pero no más, es un hecho que el comandante está muerto.

Se recuesta envolviéndose en la manta que de pronto es su más preciada posesión. Se lamenta que él y su familia no siguieron a Takao y los demás, seguramentre (quiere creer) estaría holgazaneando con ellos, no con Kai porque después de aquel incidente con el chino, las cosas cambiaron para él.

(oooo

_Esa tarde, cuando salió de la escuela le pidió a su papá que fueran con Kai, porque no había sabido de él en dos días. Taro accedió, se había quedado algo preocupado. Susumu había vuelto la noche de ese día a asegurarse que Max estaba bien y conocer su versión, por las platicas con los chinos el otro día se enteró que estaban conscientes que sus niños habían iniciado todo pero aun así Susumu se había comprometido a pagar, y que Kai no daría más problemas, se preguntó qué había hecho. _

_Los dos llegaron a la casa Hiwatari cuando aún había luz, Taro llamó con cautela a la puerta, notó que el carro que siempre había estado ahí ya no estaba, sin embargo era claro que alguien había limpiado la entrada. _

_¿Susumu habría sido capaz?_

_Llamó una y dos veces, al poco rato escuchó ruido y alguien se asomo a la ventana._

_Era Kai. _

_Con un gesto de sorpresa, el chico abrió y saludó cortésmente, —Buenas tardes Sr. Mizuhara._

—_Kai, ¿estás bien? no te hemos visto recientemente._

—_Sí Sr. Mizuhara, no he salido porque no quiero que mi abuelo venga y no me encuentre._

_Max se asomo ansioso detrás de su padre y agitó la mano, Taro sonrió y miró adentro de la casa. —¿Está tu papa?_

—_No, él..._

_Taro se imaginó que venía, —¿Podemos pasar?_

_Kai se hizo a un lado dándoles paso, los dos Mizuhara entraron a la casa y se sentaron a la mesa donde Kai les ofreció lugar. Taro notó lo bien ordenado que estaba todo, aunque era mucho más humilde de lo que hubiera imaginado considerando la fachada de la casa, Max ya le había dicho la razón, aunque imaginaba que había algo más. _

—_Papá se fue antier por la madrugada, dejó dicho que mi abuelo vendría... Por mi, pero no me dijo cuándo. _

_Taro no pudo evitar sonreír simpatizando con él, —¿De dónde vendrá tu abuelo? ¿Quizá algo se le ha complicado?_

—_No estoy seguro, usualmente de Rusia..._

_Max le sujetó el brazo, —¿Y has estado viviendo aquí solo?_

_Kai parpadeó confundido, —¿Qué tiene de malo? Gracias a tu papá ya puedo cocinar. —Sonrió el chico, —Hoy acabé las provisiones pero mañana iré por más, tengo ahorrado... Y solo es comida por... Unos días._

_Taro cerró el puño, ¡pero que familia ésta! él jamás hubiera pensado en abandonar a su hijo de 10 años a su suerte, aun si tenía casa, aun si tenía comida... Aun si era tan independiente como Kai mostraba, —¿Por qué no vienes a quedarte a nuestra casa? Deja una nota a tu abuelo y él ira a buscarte allá. _

—_¿En serio? —el rostro de Kai se miró confundido por un momento, —no, no... Mi abuelo jamás lo tolerará. _

—_De ningún modo voy a permitir que sigas viviendo aquí solo. _

_La cara desencajada de Kai quedó bien grabada en la mente de Max, le sorprendió cómo alguien que veía tan natural quedarse a vivir solo con tan pocos años no pudiera abarcar la preocupación de su padre por esa misma razón. _

oooo)

Siente frio pero las memorias de los buenos días que pasaron esa semana le dan un poco de calor. Se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si el abuelo de Kai no hubiera ido, y aunque no fue el tipo de agradecimiento cortés al que estaban acostumbrados, hubo gratitud en la rudeza del hombre.

(oooo

—_Agradece y apresúrate, el avión espera. —Souchiro dijo ni siquiera acercándose a la casa Mizuhara. —Si no consideran una cantidad concreta lo dejaré a mi consideración. _

—_Ya le dije que no lo hicimos por eso. —Taro insistió ante la necedad del hombre de pagarles tras la estancia de Kai por cuatro días._

—_Lo que sea, mantuvieron a Kai vigilado, algo que parece que el inútil de mi hijo no fue capaz. ¡Kai, anda!_

_Taro mira al chico dando los últimos adioses a Max y con una sentida reverencia agradecerle, —Muchísimas gracias Sr. Mizuhara fue una estancia grata. _

—_Déjate de tonterías y acelera el paso, ni que no fueras a volver. _

—_Sí abuelo, —Kai gritó y volteó a Max, —¿oíste? Te visitare después. Hasta luego. —Agitó la mano y se apresuró detrás del viejo a entrar en el carro. _

oooo)

Tiembla y tiene que despertarse a ver si algún grupo ya ha hecho un fuego y hay posibilidades de que lo inviten. Él sabe hacer un fuego, Rei y Kai le enseñaron; el primero sabía casi todo lo que había que saber para sobrevivir sin las comodidades modernas, y el otro tenía toda clase de trucos para salir de problemas.

Pero en esa tierra yerma, no sabe donde hallar varas largas y secas, pastura corta y lista para servir de combustible, lo único que ha visto es tierra seca. Ni una sola señal de un arbusto siquiera, o quizá si están ahí, incluso quizá está en medio de un bosque frondoso y casi tropical, pero no importa, para él eso no importa. Todo es oscuro a su alrededor, está demasiado deprimido como para ver algo de luz y darse cuenta de lo que hay.

Lo único que ve es a cinco escuadrones compactos en los que no hallará ningún apoyo, se enrolla más en la manta y se hace un ovillo para mantener su propio calor.

Su madre le dijo antes de que se fuera que si acaso extrañaba su casa, que recordara todos los buenos tiempos y que eso le entibiaría el corazón y le daría paz, quizá ella se refería a sus años de la primer niñez juntos en E.U., pero Max ha agotado ya esos, ahora busca refugio en los años en ese pueblito al norte de Japón.

(oooo

_Después de que Kai se fue, pudo darse cuenta que cayó una clase de tranquilidad, no supo definirlo exactamente pero aunque echaba de menos a su amigo, pudo disfrutar a sus otros amigos sin el conflicto de tenerlo cerca._

_Conoció al abuelo de Rei y la gran comunidad china alojada ahí, tras el incidente con sus muchachos y la creciente tensión con los pobladores, decidieron llegar a un pacto ofreciendo su ayuda, a cambio de serles permitido explotar la madera de un bosque cercano. _

_Eso ayudó a que las relaciones se estrecharan y que varios chinos hablantes de japonés ingresaran a la escuela donde Takao asistía y visceversa. _

_Los días parecían cortos, no había tiempo suficiente para hacer todo lo que querían hacer. _

oooo)

Consigue dormir un poco, pero sus sueños son todavía opacos, sabe ahora que el frío que siente es real y que la depresión que sufre es apenas un agregado para que su cuerpo se sienta tan helado.

Ve en el horizonte nubes grises, eso antes no le decía nada, pero ahora ha aprendido que pronto amanecerá y en momentos, el campamento será levantado. Nadie quiere ser emboscado... No otra vez.

Está exhausto, apenas y ha podido dormir. Pero no se engaña creyendo que si pega los ojos se hundirá en el sueño profundo de años atrás, pues aunque la guerra ha estado desde hace algunos años, sólo le había interrumpido un poco el sueño, ahora esa misma guerra le ha alejado todo.

Como esperaba, los soldados están arriba en poco tiempo y se mueven casi arrastrando los pies. Igual que él, la moral está por los suelos pero hay un miedo inmenso dentro de cada uno que los lleva a seguir avanzando sin saber exactamente dónde pero con la constante de alejarse tanto como puedan de las líneas enemigas.

Caminan por mucho tiempo, se dispersan cuando escuchan el sonido de motores rápidos, aguardan con el arma en la mano para vaciarla sobre los enemigos.

—¡En el nombre de la Alianza! —Una voz grita y las armas bajan.

—¡Abajo el Eje! —Responden a gritos varios acompañantes suyos.

Max no responde, está muy emocionado al punto que quisiera llorar pero se contiene. Cuando ve aparecer a un conocido, si suelta unas lágrimas mientras corre a su encuentro, —¡Ralft!

—¡Max! —exclama aliviado el otro, —estaba muy preocupado, ¿estás herido?

—No, no, ¿dónde han estado? ¿Qué pasó?

—No importa, vamos, tienen que comer y hay que reorganizar la estrategia. —Ralft sonríe y le señala el jeep, después de asegurarse que todos estaban listos, conduce de regreso, —No te preocupes ya, ahora soy el comandante a cargo de tu equipo, siempre quise un ascenso pero no de este modo. No te preocupes ya todo estará bien.

Max asiente sin querer replicar nada, sabe que aunque su amigo lo jure, en esa situación, no hay nada que sea seguro. Sabe que aunque se hagan promesas, a veces no pueden ser cumplidas.

(oooo

—_¡Papá! ¡Kai está en New York! Dice que conoció el lugar donde mamá trabaja. —Max gritó desde dentro de la casa, —dice que pronto va a dejar E.U. Porque su abuelo dice que algo va a pasar. ¿Papá? —el tono cambió de uno animado a uno muy preocupado, —dice que mamá debería hacer lo mismo. ¿ Por qué?_

_Taro entró a la casa, y se sentó al lado de su hijo y repasando las palabras en la carta, dio un suspiro de preocupación, bajó el papel y lo miró. —Tu mamá tampoco sabe, pero dice que algo extraño se siente ahí. Está tratando de conseguir que la transfieran, pero no será fácil. —Taro finalizó poniendo inconscientemente su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. _

_..._

_Los siguientes meses fueron iguales para el pueblo, los chicos viviendo sus apacibles vidas en aquel tranquilo lugar. El verano fue indescriptible porque el festival tradicional japonés coincidió con la celebración china y hubo toda clase de novedades. El camino principal se vistió de luces y de música, solo la casa Hiwatari siguió igual de oscura. _

_Durante la cosecha, Max y los demás recorrieron todos los campos ahora vacíos buscando víboras y lagartijas para un extraño guisado que la mamá de Daichi sabía preparar. El otoño llenó el gran bosque de alfombras doradas, sobre las que les encantaba brincar. _

_Pero con el cambio de temporada, llegaron noticias perturbadoras. _

_Por una situación incomprensible para Max o Taro, supieron que casi todo su dinero en E.U. Se había perdido y que su mamá apenas era capaz de mantener su casa. Lo último que supieron fue que ella renunció a su trabajo, vendió la casa y trataba de llegar a Japón. _

_Le llamaron el 'crack' del 29 y derribó la economía estadunidense. La crisis no llegó a Japón del todo pero si fue un golpe moral para los dos Mizuhara, que salieron adelante con el apoyo de todos y las esporádicas cartas de su mamá. _

oooo)

Llegan al campamento más equipado que ha visto en sus casi siete semanas de travesía. El jeep de Ralft de detiene hasta llegar a una lujosa casa, y una vez ahí descienden para ser llevados al comedor donde están los otros tres amigos de Ralft.

—Pensé que ya no te contábamos pecoso. —Exclamó el otro rubio del grupo.

—No digas eso Giancarlo, estuvo en verdadero peligro.

—Lo siento Jefe, ¿cómo estás Max? Siéntate un rato frente al fuego. La comida viene pronto, Olivier está trabajando.

—¡Gracias! —Max exclama aliviado. Quizá la guerra no ha acabado pero está con la gente que le ha hecho sentir la seguridad que Takao y los otros le proporcionaron en Japón.

(oooo

_Por meses no supo nada de su mamá mas que por unas cuantas cartas que le hablaban de su travesía por Europa para poder llegar a Japón. Las fiestas navideñas no fueron ni remotamente festivas. El rubio estaba desesperado, porque las cartas de Kai le hablaban de un escenario cambiante, y las cosas en E.U. No eran mejores._

_Cumplió dos años de vivir ahí, las cartas de Kai eran puntuales una o dos veces al mes, así habían sido casi catorce meses, y a pesar que su mamá enviaba sus propias misivas, de pronto dejaron de llegar, hasta que fueron dos meses seguidos sin noticia de su mamá. _

_Y sin nada que alguno pudiera hacer, mas que esperar lo mejor. Taro había decidido no mudarse ya, con la esperanza que Judy pudiera encontrarlos ahí. _

_El verano comenzaba con sus frescas tardes, cuando una de ellas a finales de junio alguien llamó a la casa Mizuhara. Esa tarde no habían abierto porque tenían una reunión con los Kinomiya. Max corrió a la puerta después de un rato, y se llevó la sorpresa más grande que hubiera tenido últimamente. _

—_¡Mamá! —el chico ya de doce años exclamó en un grito._

—_¡Maxie! —Judy también gritó y lo abrazó de inmediato, —pensé que jamás llegaría._

_Para ese momento Taro, Tatsuya y los demás habían salido, y el padre corrió al encuentro de su esposa. _

—_¿Dónde habías estado? _

_La bienvenida a la rubia fue casi una fiesta, la familia estaba completa y los demás estaban contentos por ellos. Pero como todo, la felicidad no era absoluta, había muchas cuestiones las que la nublaban. _

_Judy habló de las complicaciones para moverse por Europa, como si algo se estuviera preparando, pero como con la crisis estadounidense, nadie sabía qué, sin embargo podía notarse en el ambiente._

_Los primeros meses de la llegada de Judy sirvieron para que ella se adaptara y los demás la conocieran, congenió bien con Taro ya que los dos eran estudiosos de ramas de la ciencia. Max le contó todo lo que había vivido hasta entonces y la llevó a conocer la ahora abandonada casa Hiwatari._

_Las fiestas navideñas finalmente fueron motivo de celebración y grandes festejos, pues de hecho, solo ellos y los Kinomiya lo celebraban. Los demás hacían la tradicional celebración de sus vecinos chinos en febrero. _

_El año de 1932 trajo más buenas noticias, porque Tatsuya finalmente consiguió que Judy fuera contratada en la Universidad donde él trabajaba. Así que la economía familiar mejoró._

oooo)

Max recuerda la seguridad y tranquilidad que vivió ahí, lo que siente ahora tiene un pálido parecido, porque verse rodeado de gente conocida le da una gran sensación de tranquilidad. Los cuatro europeos se han convertido en sus únicos amigos ahí, y aunque no los conoce muy bien, sabe que puede confiar en ellos.

Recibe agradecido el plato de sopa que Olivier le ofrece, y come viendo a Ralft discutir con Jhonny la estrategia, si ahora Ralft es el líder tiene un enorme peso encima. La situación debe ser más complicada que antes, y ellos tienen que tomarse todo más en serio.

Tiene casi tres meses conociéndolos. Ralft es alemán pero su rango le abrió las puertas con los Aliados, lo que pasa también con Giancarlo que es italiano, a diferencia de Olivier que es francés y Jhonny que es escocés, ambos parte de la Alianza.

Max fue informado que son aristócratas, y pelean por honor en esa guerra, que solo Jhonny y Ralft tienen preparación bélica, pero los otros dos han sido enviados por sus familias para defender su nombre... Pero Max no entiende nada de eso.

Son tres días tranquilos, Max recupera un poco el espíritu que creía perdido. Aunque no pasa por alto para él que ya no duerme tan fácil por las noches y que ante cualquier ruido su corazón empieza a latir aprisa.

La mañana del cuarto día, Ralft le informa que se ha abierto un nuevo canal de comunicación y tratarán de llegar de nuevo a su objetivo.

Max suspira, no se atreve a decirle lo asustado que está de quedar de nuevo enmedio de la batalla y huyendo desesperadamente por su vida, sin nada a que asirse ya, pues su esperanza apenas está volviendo a él, pero no le queda de otra sino quiere ser señalado como desertor por su ejército (sabe que Ralft jamás lo haría) y mandado a la línea de combate más peligrosa.

—No te preocupes, esta vez todo debe salir bien. —Ralft dice poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Max fuerza una sonrisa, —Estaré listo. —Dice lo único que puede decir, Ralft tampoco tiene opciones pues son órdenes las que cumple, y en ese aspecto es como Kai.

La responsabilidad y el orgullo son más importantes que los deseos personales.

Cuando la noche llega, sube de nuevo al jeep, Jhonny al volante, Ralft al frente, Olivier y Giancarlo atrás con él. Un convoy de vehículos están listos. Max recuerda que eso mismo pasó cuando llegó y trata de no pensar en cómo terminó la última vez.

Mientras el vehículo se agita, se pregunta cómo estarán sus amigos. Está casi seguro que Takao y los otros están bien, el Sr. Kinomiya estaba empeñado en sacarlos de ahí... No quiere pensar más en eso, decide seguir el consejo de su mamá de no pensar en nada que no puede arreglar del modo en que quiere.

Por eso dejó de preocuparse por Kai cuando sus cartas dejaron de llegar.

(oooo

_Fue hasta cuatro meses después de que se fue que noticias de Kai comenzaron a llegar en forma de cartas. Por casi dos años fueron infaltables, una o dos veces al mes, con periodos intermitentes que Max entendió se debían a mudanzas._

_Le hablaba de los lugares en donde estaba, acompañados de postales y una que otra fotografía. Jamás hablaba directamente de él, pero Max ya se había acostumbrado a eso y no decía nada en las cartas de respuesta. Que eran muchas menos porque Kai se estaba mudando continuamente. _

_Cuando Max le dejó saber que su mamá finalmente había llegado a Japón, y le dijo que echaba de menos sus historias. La siguiente carta que Kai envió fue más breve en la narración de sus vivencias, pero extensa en una historia sobre un ave libre que quería vivir enjaulada en un magnífico palacio Mogol, y con los consejos de un langur dorado, al final el Gran Emperador le abría su ventana para que cantara en su habitación._

_Max no sabía quiénes eran los mogoles, qué era un langur, maharahat, y demás pero estaba fascinado de poder leer de nuevo una de sus historias, aunque no entendía muchas cosas, podÍa imaginarse la selva india donde tenía lugar la historia. _

_Fueron dos años en los que Max acumuló cartas y varias historias. _

_Su vida seguía tranquila, dos semanas después de su cumpleaños número trece llegó una carta de Kai con un inesperado regalo en forma de la historia de una serpiente amiga de un cocodrilo, juntos querían echar de su pantano a un grupo de aves migratorias, todo se llevaba a cabo en New Orleáns. Max estaba fascinado por la reminisencia de Louisana… Fue la última que tuvo en sus manos._

_Cuando fueron dos meses sin nada, no se preocupó, cuando pasaron seis se preguntó que había pasado, después de ocho meses, envió misivas a cada una de las direcciones desde donde Kai le había escrito. Pero todas sus cartas fueron enviadas de regreso, entonces sí, su preocupación creció _

_Ocho, doce meses y aunque su vida seguía igual y todo se veía bastante bien. De vez en vez, cuando Max llegaba a hurgar en las cartas acumuladas se llenaba de preocupación. Se hacía toda clase de preguntas y solo encontraba respuestas parciales: si acaso hubiera decidido que ya no le importaba su amistad, que algo le había pasado y no podía escribir mas... Ninguna le gustaba._

_Cuando fueron dos años, y Max cumplió quince, Judy consiguió convencerlo que no valía la pena preocuparse más, que fuera lo que hubiera pasado con su amigo, Max no tenía ninguna clase de poder en ello y que lo ideal era hacer eso a un lado, esperando lo mejor eso sÍ, pero no cansarse más pensando en ello. _

oooo)

—Bienvenidos, siéntanse como en casa. En un momento se entrevistarán con el comandante en jefe. —Ralft dice traduciendo las palabras del capitán que les da bienvenida ahora que finalmente han hecho contacto dos días después con el equipo que han estado buscando con insistencia.

—¿No debería estar haciendo él ese trabajo? —Jhonny masculla y señala a Max.

—Guarda silencio y conduce, todos estamos muy cansados. —Ralft ordena.

Max se hunde en su asiento, Giancarlo pone una mano comprensiva en su hombro, —Îgnoralo, está bien por nosotros.

El otro rubio asiente, su título ahí es de traductor en jefe y no ha servido para nada, claro que los dos idiomas que domina son inútiles y todo fue un engaño de Judy para que no fuera enviado al frente. Pero el que esté ahí y que los demás deban cargar con él no lo deja tranquilo. No sabe por qué no pudo quedarse en casa.

—¿Quieres comer? Van a tardar un buen rato y no creo que entremos en acción hoy, es muy temprano y si ese comandante es la mitad de formal que Ralft, estaremos aquí por unos dos días más antes de que se pongan de acuerdo para la misión.

Max da las gracias cuando recibe el plato con comida, baja la pluma y come. De reojo mira la carta que escribe a su mamá, sabe que ella no podrá leerla pues no tiene posibilidades de enviarla pero le sirve para tener esperanza que se las enseñará un día.

Fue lo que hizo con Kai. Escribiendo cartas mensuales imaginando que se las daría cuando regresara.

(oooo

_El juego había estado sensacional, los japoneses habían ganado por un margen pequeñísimo, y ahora regresaban a casa con la victoria en las manos, riendo de cómo sus errores casi les cuestan la victoria. _

_Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, los chicos reían de las burlas de Daichi a Takao, Lai y Kiki lanzaban también comentarios, pero recriminatorios entre ellos por la derrota. Mao y Hiromi platicaban muy atrás._

_Escucharon un ladrido insistente y el galope rápido de un caballo detrás de ellos, nadie volteó sólo se hicieron a un lado para permitir el paso. Pero el jinete no pasó de largo sino que disminuyó la velocidad a su lado._

—_¿Max Mizuhara está con ustedes? —preguntó al grupo. _

—_¿Quién pregunta? —Takao replicó._

—_¿Lo está? _

—_¿Quién te crees que..._

_El reconocimiento vino y nadie podía creer quién se colocaba al lado de ellos, —¿Kai? _

_A la pregunta de Max, el jinete descendió y se quitó los lentes oscuros. —Max. —Hubo un silencio incómodo, —Me preguntaba cuánto había cambiado todo. Veo que mucho y nada a la vez. _

—_Han pasado seis años desde que te fuiste, ¿qué esperabas? _

_Kai asintió, —¿Está bien si paso por tu casa más tarde? Hay muchas cosas que explicar. _

_El rubio se miró confundido, —Seguro. A la hora que sea, hoy no voy a la escuela. _

_El jinete asintió, —De acuerdo. —Buscó con la mirada e identificó a Rei, —¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Yow-fa? Me dicen que es el jefe de obra, quiero los detalles de la construcción._

_Voltearon a Rei ahora, —¿Tú eres el que mandó a construir esa casa? —preguntó Lai sorprendido._

—_No, pero sí he venido a supervisarla. _

—_En el pueblo. Su jornada empieza después del medio día. —Rei respondió. _

—_Lo buscaré allá entonces. Te veo luego Max. —Kai asintió, subió a su caballo y se alejó con el perro ladrando detrás de él._

—_¿Ése era Kai? —Hiromi preguntó mirando detrás de ellos. _

_Los chinos se separaron, los demás fueron tomando su camino poco a poco, hasta que al final quedaban Max, Takao y Daichi. Se despidieron y Max entró a casa._

—_No creerás a quien vi papá._

—_¿Quién? _

—_Kai ha regresado._

—_¿En serio? ¿Y qué te dijo? —Taro preguntó emocionado._

—_No mucho, que vendría más tarde. —Dijo algo decepcionado, —Él o su familia son los que mandaron a construir la casa de la colina._

—_No lo hubiera imaginado. —Taro asintió._

_Después de haber sido permitido a los chinos explotar la zona boscosa, un año atrás fue comprada una buena parte del bosque aun sin talar y se ordenó la construcción de una casa que tenía la vista de una mansión de campo, muchos pensaban que era de un rico empresario de la capital. _

_Eran casi las seis de la tarde, Max se preguntaba si Kai en verdad había regresado. No había rastro de él, incluso había ido a la casa victoriana por si acaso estaba ahí, tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso por conocer la razón de su ausencia de cartas y su ahora repentina reaparición. _

_Estando en su patio limpiando las hojas ahora que el otoño estaba comenzando, escuchó el ladrido y un relincho, volteó y vio un gran caballo café y un perro que parecía lobo. Kai iba con ellos. Dejó a un lado su escoba y se acercó al recién llegado._

—_Kai, pensé que era una alucinación el que habías regresado._

—_No, tardé más de lo que esperaba. —Explicó bajando del caballo._

—_No te preocupes, vamos, adelante. —Dijo el rubio y se adelantó para estrecharle la mano, pero antes de que hubiera acercado lo suficiente, el perro empezó a ladrar furioso. _

—Perestan'_, —Kai dijo con firmeza y movió una mano al perro. El animal echó las orejas para atrás y se sentó. —Lo lamento, sólo hace su trabajo._

—_Sí… vaya guardián, vamos pasa. Él se queda afuera, ¿verdad?_

—_Si así quieres. _

_Max rió y asintió no dándole mucha confianza al animal, Kai lo siguió y al fin pudieron hablar de las cosas que no habían podido hablar en esos años._

oooo)

Max sonríe al recordar esa tarde, de darse cuenta que como Kai dijo, 'todo ha cambiado y nada a la vez' que era el mismo que conoció pero al mismo tiempo algo había cambiado. Seguía siendo el chico que se comportaba como adulto y tenía la plática más interesante que muchos de ellos, orgulloso y desconfiado, torpe e inseguro ante la amabilidad de su padre (y en ese momento de su madre); pero también se dio cuenta de su cambio, era mucho más seguro en sus acciones, se movía como si supiera exactamente qué esperar de todo, tenía algo distinto.

Mira alrededor y suspira, después de haber hecho contacto y trazado la ruta, pasaron tres días y al fin el comandante y Ralft acordaron la estrategia. Max se pregunta por enésima vez, ¿por qué está ahí? no es un valiente libertador, ni un orgulloso aristócrata, sus dos países están en guerra pero él no quiere pelear, no sabe usar un arma, detesta la violencia… ¿por qué no puede regresar a casa?

—Vamos a acampar aquí, —dice el comandante, —mañana veremos la acción.

Olivier y Max están sentados no muy lejos, el francés suspira, el rubio asiente dando la razón a su suspiro. Ninguno quiere ver esa acción.

Nota con curiosidad que parece que no son los únicos, muchos soldados (tanto los subordinados de Ralft como aquellos con quienes llegaron) comparten su opinión. Pero no le sorprende, la gran mayoría son de su edad, hay varios mayores pero no abundan. En ese momento, él preferiría estar en casa divirtiéndose con todos los demás.

Entrada la noche se improvisa una reunión con música y risas, sabe que no hay nada que celebrar pero será la última vez que algunos de ellos rían y bailen, sólo espera que no sea él uno de ese grupo... Quiere regresar a casa.

—Vamos chico, ánimate un poco. No hay bebida, pero sí música y comida. Tal vez no entiendes nada, pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que escuchaste música en vivo? —Jhonny sonríe y levanta su taza de café dirigiéndola al grupo que con un arcordeón sacado de quien sabe donde, percusiones y una avivada voz entona cánticos que no entiende pero puede darse cuenta que algo celebraba.

—Son cantos tradicionales para la cosecha. Son de aldeas muy diversas, pero si estuvieran en casa, estarían levantando sus cosechas. —Ralft dice sentándose junto a ellos.

Max se queda callado, ve al grupo de soldados bailar entre ellos y reír mientras unos actúan como chicas y fingen flirtear con los otros. Sonríe, con una mano empieza a seguir el ritmo y cierra los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. En casa, también le tocaron muchos festivales así, y si fuera el momento, Takao estaría tratando de atraer la atención de Hiromi, Daichi se llenaría el estomago, sus padres bailarían, el papá de Takao se burlaría de Hitoshi que no sabe que hacer con todas las propuestas de las chicas. Rei y los demás chinos llegarían con platillos y ofrendas ceremoniales, un grupo formado se uniría a la banda del pueblo.

—No pienses en cosas amargas, ya tenemos suficientes. —Giancarlo murmura y le toma la mano. Tira de él y lo pone de pie.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —Max exclama cuando el italiano lo acerca al grupo.

—Vamos a unirnos a la fiesta. —Gianni lanza una carcajada y empieza a hacer unos pasos de baile imitando a los otros.

—¿Qué haces? —Max grita.

Hay más risas pero no son de burla, sino de los soldados animados al verles unírseles. Max ríe y le sigue el juego a Gianni, después entran otros soldados aliados que se unen a esos checoslovacos que ahora pelean con ellos.

Cuando todo acaba hay sonrisas compartidas y un aire de nostalgia. Se miran entre sí como preguntándose a quiénes no verán mañana por la noche.

Va a la tienda donde Olivier y Gianni esperan por él para dormir. Algunas horas pasan, la luna está alta, sus dos acompañantes duermen, Giancarlo le recuerda a Takao por su modo de dormir, Max sonríe y sale de la casa de campaña, se sienta en la entrada disfrutando la paz.

(oooo

_Cuando Kai terminó de explicarse, Max no se quedó muy satisfecho con las palabras dadas, pero supo que no tenía caso dejárselo saber porque (pudo darse cuenta) ya era un triunfo que su amigo se explicara. _

_Que sus ocupaciones le habían consumido y terminó posponiendo la escritura de las cartas. No sonaba al metódico Kai, pero Max se dio cuenta que era algo de naturaleza más complicada, que no quería explicar y que quizá a Max no le gustaría saber. _

_Lo que fuera, no importaba. La noche llegó y los padres de Max lo invitaron a quedarse a cenar, le llenaron de preguntas que Kai respondió del mejor modo posible sin que se notara lo mucho que le incomodaba la atención dada. _

_Ya noche cuando se iba, Max le dijo que fuera cuando quisiera, que aun había mucho de qué hablar, aunque por la tarde casi noche pues debía ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Kai asintió y dijo que lo haría, después de todo, aún tenía un asunto grande en el pueblo. Sin explicarse más, montó su caballo y se alejó acompañado por el perro. _

…

_La educación en el pueblo no iba más allá de la instrucción básica, ya que casi toda la población no pretendía dejar su lugar de nacimiento. Pero para aquellos que buscaran algo más sólo quedaba como opción la ciudad, y las escuelas anexas a la universidad. Tatsuya y Judy habían decidido que sus hijos debían seguir preparándose y ofrecieron la posibilidad a los demás, Rei y Hiromi fueron los que aceptaron. Tres veces por semana realizaban el largo camino a la ciudad, en la camioneta Mizuhara que era aprovechada para abastecer los pedidos acumulados. _

_Max estaba sorprendido que los demás estuvieran tan interesados en el regreso de Kai, muy a pesar de los malos términos en que habían quedado. Se preguntó si no sería porque lo veían como la novedad, no solían pasar cosas inesperadas e interesantes en ese pueblo, y contrario a lo que los demás pensaran, Max estaba agradecido por eso. _

_La noche de ese día, Max iba a casa de Takao para devolverle unos libros que había dejado en la camioneta. Notó curioso que había un movimiento inusual en la calle, se dio cuenta de inmediato la razón, alguien había entrado a la casa Hiwatari. Aceleró el paso hasta la construcción que había quedado abandonada, después de que Kai se fue, un grupo de personas había ido a sellarla y nadie se había animado a entrar._

_El perro apostado en el patio le dio la respuesta de quién había roto esos sellos. Lo pensó un momento, no quería meterse en problemas con ese perro pero quería saber qué estaba haciendo Kai ahí. Adelantó un poco y el animal de inmediato se puso alerta, cuando el rubio dio otros pasos al frente, comenzó a ladrar. _

—_¿Kai? Soy Max. —El muchacho gritó, le estaba carcomiendo el nerviosismo de tener al perro al frente y las miradas curiosas de la gente. —¿Kai? _

—_¿Max? Adelante, —vio a Kai en la puerta frontal, movió una mano al perro llamándolo._

_No escuchó que le dijo, pero lo vio echar de nuevo las orejas atrás y sentarse, Max se animó a acercarse. —¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó apenas estuvo ahí, —bueno, no que no puedas pero pensé que no… no pensé que estarías aquí. _

_Kai asintió, —Tenía que venir. —Levantó la mirada y dio un largo suspiro, —tengo que hacerme cargo de este lugar. ¿Qué haces aquí? _

—_Voy a casa de Takao. Vi a la gente afuera y pensé que alguien había entrado. _

_Kai sonrió, —No sé como tomen que un Hiwatari regresó. _

_Se quedaron en silencio un momento, los dos viendo la magnífica construcción recordando el tiempo que compartieron juntos ahí, entre juegos, lecturas o meros silencios, habían sido muy significativos para ambos. Max imaginó que quizá Kai quería estar solo, además tenía que ir con su otro amigo y no deseaba que su padre se preocupara. _

—_Debo irme, papá me espera para cenar y debo ir con Takao. —Dijo después de recorrer con la mirada el lugar. —Si quieres venir a cenar, estás invitado._

—_Gracias, pero no, tengo mucho trabajo aquí. _

—_Bien. Ya sabes, —Max no sabía como seguir, no sabía cuáles eran las razones del regreso de su amigo pero supuso que quería estar solo… aunque si él fuera Kai, ni siquiera hubiera querido entrar ahí de nuevo… o quién sabe, nunca supo bien cómo pensaba Kai. —Si quieres visitarme, para hablar… —Max finalizó y parecía que Kai no prestaba atención, _

_Decidió irse sin decir más, pero Kai lo detuvo, —Vas con Takao… tengo un trabajo que ofrecerles, y me gustaría hablarlo directamente con ustedes._

_Max parpadeó, —¿Trabajo con Takao?_

_Kai asintió, —Él debe ser aún el líder de su grupo, Rei está con ustedes y él lo es del propio con los chinos. Es un trabajo adecuado para la edad, y adaptable. ¿Cuándo podría ser?_

—_¿Por qué no vienes ahora mismo? Supongo que es urgente para ti._

_Vio a Kai discutirlo consigo mismo un momento, y para su sorpresa accedió, —Vamos entonces, cuanto más pronto mejor. _

oooo)

Max regresa dentro de la casa para tratar de dormir un poco, se recuesta recordando lo inesperada que fue esa noche. El reinicio de la interacción Takao-Kai fue una propuesta de trabajo que se antojaba, tanto para su amigo Kinomiya como para él mismo resultó inesperada. Del mismo modo que el amable recibimiento de Ryu y Tatsuya, y la inseguridad de Kai por esto.

Giancarlo ha dejado de roncar, Olivier sigue como estatua en su misma posición, y Max se acomoda al lado de éste. Cierra los ojos dejándose hundir en el sueño, se acuerda de todo, de sus noches durmiendo en la misma casa que sus padres y las tardes jugando con sus amigos, se queda dormido teniendo un agradable sueño donde nada de esa situación ha pasado.

Con la mañana y el tiempo posterior siente que ese sueño se ha hecho más o menos realidad, porque durante su avance siguiendo las indicaciones de los soldados rebeldes checoslovacos y toda la comitiva que llegó con él, no han encontrado nada que les indique que sus objetivos están en el camino. Ha visto a los tácticos ver una y otra vez sus mapas asegurándose si es la ruta que han planeado, Ralft y el comandante checoslovaco han discutido más de una vez, aunque no sabe por qué, asume que debe ser por eso, pero a él no le molesta, ni a Olivier o Giancarlo.

Por dos días no escucha ni explosiones lejanas, aviones sobrevolando su ruta, avance de maquinaría pesada o disparos inesperados. Nada. Max quiere creer que la guerra ha terminado y que los horrores que presenció se acabaron, quizá si se acabó ya todo y como ellos han estado casi incomunicados los últimos días, no se enteraron.

La noche de ese segundo día, mientras descansa en el campamento, vuelve a tomar la pluma y papel, escribe a su madre sobre lo que ha visto, pero como en sus cartas anteriores, le habla de sus amigos, el paisaje y sus sueños, de sus memorias. No se anima a decirle de lo malo, por primera vez, le dice que no ha pasado nada.

Terminada su carta, la dobla y la guarda en el único libro que pudo traer, da una mirada alrededor y se recuesta trayendo a su mente los gestos indecisos de muchos soldados. Se pregunta por qué no pueden simplemente aceptar que no hay nada malo, es como si ellos esperaran que algo fuera a brincarles de la nada… justo como era Kai después de que había regresado.

(oooo

_El trabajo solicitado era bastante sencillo y lo comenzaron apenas una semana después de la llegada de Kai. Y aunque no le gustaba del todo, había que hacerlo: desmantelar la casa victoriana. Después de que Kai hizo un inventario de todo, Max, Takao, Daichi, Kyou, Rei y otros chicos chinos y japoneses se dispusieron a retirar las cosas que atestaban las muchas habitaciones. Hiromi y otras chicas habían sido pedidas limpiarlas. _

_Era un trabajo idóneo, no interfería con sus demás obligaciones, no era peligroso y era bien pagado. Kai puso a Takao y Rei como encargados, les pidió que se aseguraran de la clase de personas que incluían, el robo era intolerable. La situación fue inesperadamente ideal. Porque como esperaba Max, la llegada de Kai tuvo impacto, pero esta vez fue bueno. _

_Él, Rei y Takao eran los únicos que se habían tomado cierta confianza con Kai, Hiromi, Daichi y Manabu parecían tenerle miedo, y Lai y los demás chinos no se atrevían. Max estaba contento que a pesar de las diferencias, habían hallado un modo de congeniarlas. Si bien Kai no se veía dispuesto a hacer amistad con nadie ahí, los demás tampoco se veían resentidos por la situación de años atrás. _

_Kai no estaba siempre presente, de hecho, Max estaba seguro que lo veía menos que antes. No preguntaba nunca, porque cuando menos lo esperaba escuchaba el galope y el ladrido del perro. Max había querido ir varias veces a esa mansión que construían, pero todos decían que estaba lejos y en medio de un bosque que era el refugio de todos los animales que habían huido cuando los chinos comenzaron a explotar la madera de la otra sección. Advertían que era muy peligroso y Max no podía entender cómo era que Kai vivía ahí. _

_Al fin, tres semanas después de que el trabajo en la casa victoriana inició, Kai finalmente le anunció a Max que la casa estaba terminada y lo invitaba con su papá a conocerla, pidiéndole que le llevaran una larga lista de productos que compraba a su tienda. _

_El rubio se dio cuenta que el trayecto no era tan largo, apenas a media hora del pueblo, que no era complicado pues el camino se había condicionado perfectamente para los vehículos motorizados, y que sí estaba en medio del tupido bosque, pero no se encontró osos, lobos o leones (como Takao juraba). _

_Al fin distinguieron la orgullosa construcción sobresaliendo de la arboleda. Cuando Max vio la imponente casa, fue cuando se dio cuenta que jamás se había puesto a pensar en la cantidad de dinero que la familia de Kai podía tener. La casa victoriana era impresionante, pero era vieja, estaba descuidada, pero este sitio parecía un castillo, y no podía creer que una sola familia la hubiera mandado a construir._

—_Papá… es… —Max tartamudeó._

—_Fantástica. —Taro completó._

_Era imponente y le rodeaba un silencio sobrecogedor, Taro hizo sonar el claxon de su camioneta para llamar, pues ninguno se animó a tocar a la puerta, sin embargo nada pasó, nadie salió. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada larga, preguntando qué era lo que debían hacer, llamó otra vez sin respuesta, Taro se armó de seguridad y se acercó a la puerta, tocó con fuerza pero siguió sin escucharse más ruido._

—_¿Sí era aquí? —Max preguntó con duda._

—_Sí, Max, si es aquí, ¿Cuántas otras mansiones hay por aquí? _

_Max volvió a hacer sonar el claxon, esta vez sí hubo un sonido pero no les gustó: una serie de tres disparos. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el eco se disipó y fue sustituido por ladridos, Max sonrió. Aunque se preocupó por los disparos. Esperaron mientras los ladridos se acercaban, y finalmente se dejaron ver tres perros y una persona: Kai._

_Al verlos, Kai aceleró el paso y se acercó a ellos, —Pensé que llegarían más tarde. Lamento la tardanza. Pasen._

_Max sonrió, curioso, miró a los perros, era el mismo negro que siempre le había acompañado, además de dos más pequeños. —¿Qué hacías, Kai? _

—_Cazaba faisanes, hay buena población por aquí. _

_Entonces entendió que esos disparos habían sido provocados por él, no dijo más y siguió a su papá al interior de la casa. Si el exterior era impresionante, por dentro era increíble, y Max tuvo que esforzarse para mantener el paso a Kai que avanzaba aprisa para mostrarles dónde dejar la mercancía. Fueron varias vueltas de la camioneta a la cocina donde todo fue dejado, al final él los invitó a sentarse en la amplia sala con una enorme chimenea._

_El sitio estaba decorado con astas de ciervos, cabezas de muchos animales y una enorme piel de oso sobre la que los tres perros se sentaron. Kai dejó el rifle con el que llegó en un mueble al lado de la chimenea._

—_¿Tú cazaste todos esos, Kai? —Taro preguntó._

_El chico sacudió la cabeza, —No, mi abuelo lo hizo hace muchos años, ordenó que se colocaran aquí. Yo sólo cazo lo que necesito. Además, ellos no servirían de mucho cazando osos. —Sonrió señalando a los perros. _

—_Y… —Taro comenzó, —entonces esta casa es de tu abuelo._

—_Pretende vivir aquí cuando se retire, pero nadie sabe cuándo pasará eso. _

—_Al menos tú la estás aprovechando._

—_Me envió a supervisar los trabajos, al fin cumplió su promesa de que iba a regresar. —Kai murmuró explicando sin palabras directas._

—_¿Cómo se llaman tus perros? —Taro preguntó curioso, siempre le habían gustado esos animales._

—_Khan es el que siempre me sigue, Katzia y Danka son esos dos beagles, buenos para la cacería y hay un cuarto pero odia a los extraños, debe estar escondido, su nombre es Samael. _

_Kai sirvió café y hablaron un rato de la casa y el pueblo, del pedido periódico que Kai les haría y los avances en el desmantelamiento de la otra casa. Casi fueron dos horas, había oscurecido y Kai sugirió que debían irse, aunque no era peligroso durante el día, en la noche podía haber más riesgos. _

_Cuando ya estaban en la puerta, Max hizo la pregunta que ninguno había querido hacer, —¿Vives solo aquí?_

—_Vivo con los cuatro perros. _

—_Sabes de que habla, Kai. —Taro comentó con cierto tono autoritario. _

—_No permitió personal de planta, hay un grupo de gente que viene cada semana a la limpieza, y el mantenimiento general. No se necesita más._

_El gesto de Max se oscureció. —Sí lo hace, sí se necesita más. Sabes dónde vivimos._

_Kai sólo asintió y esperó por ellos en la puerta, los dos Mizuhara subieron y condujeron lejos. Max siguió viendo hacia atrás incluso mucho después de que la casa se había perdido entre los árboles. _

—_Lo que sea que esa familia piense, no es lo correcto, ayúdalo en lo que puedas, Max. —Taro dijo después de un rato._

—_Sí, papá. _

oooo)

La noche está cayendo, Max está animado porque Olivier le dijo que seguramente esa noche cazarían venados y tendrían una comida más sustanciosa que las aburridas raciones diarias. Imagina que habrá música y canciones otra vez, y tratará de charlar con los checoslovacos, después de todo, al menos tratará de hacer algo con su puesto de traductor en jefe.

Han mandado un equipo a rastrear una vereda de paso de animales, si es que aún hay venados, es seguro que los rastreadores los encontrarán y les cazarán. Ya empieza a hacérsele agua la boca, mientras espera al lado de Giancarlo y Jhonny, saca su libro y continúa su carta, las palabras siguen siendo alegres y esperanzadas, le habla de lo increíble que es ese bosque en pleno otoño. De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, es como el que estaba alrededor de la casa de Kai.

(oooo

_Los meses pasaban, y Max apenas podía entender el cambio de las cosas. Ocho meses habían pasado desde que Kai había regresado, y ya no existía la casa victoriana, la economía del pueblo había mejorado desde su llegada y su vida se había vuelto más emocionante. Kai había conseguido que lo aceptaran en la escuela de Max y los demás, aunque por alguna razón no compartían clases, los días sí, y algunas veces él los llevaba a la ciudad en un increíble carro que Max no había visto en su primera visita a la mansión._

_Pero no sólo su entorno había cambiado, él mismo lo había hecho, después de todo ya tenía diecisiete años. Claro que muchas cosas habían cambiado. _

_Una de las que más conflicto le causaban habían sido las chicas, como si hubieran dejado de ser entes extraños, de pronto quería estar cerca de ellas y conocerles. Quizá por eso los festivales de ese año fueron caóticos, no sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con los acercamientos de ellas y el interés que sentía, sabía que no era el único sintiéndose así, pero sí parecía ser el único que tenía verdaderos problemas. _

_Takao padecía una relación odio-amor con Hiromi, contrario a Rei que parecía tener todo perfecto con Mao, incluso Kai que más bien ignoraba olímpicamente todo acercamiento, como si en su mundo aún no hubieran aparecido las féminas, sabía que las notaba pero lo disimulaba muy bien. Y el pobre Max, enrojecía y perdía control cuando alguna chica se le acercaba, y eso ellas lo adoraban, y lo molestaban más todavía. _

_Fue a partir del séptimo año viviendo ahí, que los cambios que poco a poco empezaron a darse… no tuvieron remedio._

oooo)

Lentamente ha comenzado a recordar esos tiempos, porque los soldados empiezan a ponerse nerviosos, ninguno de los rastreadores ha regresado.

(oooo

Julio, 1937

_Los días que Kai se ausentaba del contacto social se extendieron, hubo más de una vez en que iban juntos a la escuela pero debían regresar por su cuenta porque él se quedaba hasta tarde en la ciudad. Lo veía preocupado y con una actitud más taciturna, al igual que sus padres y Tatsuya, no preguntaba porque en ese entonces estaba más interesado en conseguir que una compañera suya aceptara ser su novia. _

_Entonces noticias de una guerra en Europa llegaron de boca en boca, y finalmente, el mismo gobierno la oficializó diciendo (con ese mismo tono incitando al orgullo y al patriotismo) que si bien estaba en conflicto con China, no estaba claro el papel de la nación en ese juego de roles en la tensión Europea. Pero que estuvieran pendientes para cuando llegara el momento de que el pueblo contribuyera a la gloria de su imperio._

_Octubre, 1937_

_Luces rojas se encendieron en las familias de todos. Si Japón entraba a la guerra, el reclutamiento era obligatorio, y Max, Takao, Rei y otros estaban prontos a cumplir los 18. _

_Desde ese anuncio todo fue como un efecto dominó, los dieciocho agradables meses desde el regreso de Kai se vieron cortados cuando él apareció una tarde frente a la casa de Takao, él y los demás festejaban el cumpleaños de Hiromi. _

_Max estaba sorprendido de ver a Kai ahí. Lo habían invitado por mera cortesía porque estaban seguros que no iba a ir, pero aparecer ahí dio sorpresa a todos. Hitoshi fue quien le recibió y le invitó a comer, pero el otro negó y pidió hablar con Max de inmediato._

—_Pensé que no venías. —Max dijo apenas lo vio. No le gustó su gesto, se veía pálido casi enfermo. —¿Pasa algo?_

_Kai inclinó la cabeza, —Hay una orden que debo cumplir fuera de Japón. La guerra llegó a Rusia, debo ver por los asuntos de la familia. _

_Max parpadeó, —¿Ahora sí te consideran de su familia? —se le escapó sin pensar, jamás había comprendido a esa gente que eran los Hiwatari. _

_Kai sonrió, —No todas las familias pueden ser como la tuya, Max. _

—_¿Cuándo regresas? _

—_Espero no sea mucho, solo es cuestión de arreglar el movimiento de unas propiedades, mi abuelo está en Sudamérica, debo hacerlo yo. _

—_¿Por qué no te quedas? Ya que estás aquí. Velo como una fiesta de despedida._

_Kai sonrió (aunque Max sabía que era forzada) y aceptó (igual por compromiso)._

_No fue el festejo que Max hubiera querido para animar al otro a ser más sociable con sus demás amigos, la situación se hizo tan extraña que Kai salió pronto, despidiéndose de Max y diciendo que lo vería después._

_Esa fue la última vez que Max vio a Kai. _

oooo)

Apenas puede regular su respiración, sus piernas parecieran gritar de dolor y su cuerpo no pide otra cosa que unos minutos de descanso, pero su mente no cede, su cerebro le dice una y otra vez lo urgente que es que no se rinda, aunque apenas puede mantener el paso a la formación, se esfuerza por continuar corriendo.

Dos rastreadores llegaron apenas con un hilo de energías, clamaron de inmediato que una avanzada alemana les había encontrado y ahora les daba cacería toda la tropa. Ralft y el comandante checoslovaco no podían creer que el enemigo les hubiera llegado por la retaguardia, todo lo habían planeado para sorprenderlos y atacar, ahora ellos eran los sorprendidos y tenían que huir para no ser atacados en ese territorio desconocido. Su única esperanza es llegar a campo abierto para reorganizarse y esperar por lo mejor.

Sin embargo ese bosque, que hasta apenas unas horas atrás era la cosa más magnífica, parece no tener fin. El frío cala hondo y no ha habido ni un segundo de descanso para encender un fuego. Max tiene que sujetar la mano de Olivier para darse ánimos mutuos y continuar el camino.

(oooo

Marzo, 1938

_Las piezas de ese efecto dominó fueron cayendo una tras otra, meses después su madre decidió que debían dejar Japón y regresar a E.U. Que estarían de vuelta cuando las cosas mejoraran entre los dos países, porque si seguían en Japón el reclutamiento era inminente y claro que Judy no estaba dispuesta a que su hijo se fuera a la guerra. Trató por todos los medios de sacar a los demás de ahí, pero no hubo modo. _

_Tatsuya tranquilizó a los Mizuhara diciéndoles que la madre de Daichi vivía en una pequeña isla del noreste de Japón y que era inútil para las tácticas de guerra, quedando lejos del escenario destructivo que se visualizaba en el sur y oeste del país. _

_Ahí se separaron los caminos de Max y sus amigos del pueblo agrícola en el que vivió por casi ocho años. E inició una penosa jornada que lo llevó de Japón a Australia, luego a través de África hasta llegar a España y finalizando en Inglaterra, pues de ahí ya no pudieron seguir a E.U. La armada nazi había cercado toda posibilidad de escape, y rumores de una invasión abundaban._

oooo)

Tienen que detenerse, el maldito bosque no termina y ya pueden escuchar los ruidos de las unidades alemanas acercándose. Max respira hondo, lleva una mano a su pecho para sentir el intenso latir de su corazón, y sus pulmones trabajando con fuerza para que el nudo en su garganta no se cierre más y deje escapar un gemido de angustia. No es momento para eso.

Pero no puede evitarlo.

—Señores, parece que hasta aquí llegó nuestra misión. No pudimos emboscar a esa unidad e interceptar sus unidades de inteligencia, de haberlo hecho hubiéramos conseguido poner un poco de peso para que la balanza de esta guerra se inclinara a nuestro favor. Pero eso no significa que dejaremos de pelear, en compañía de nuestros compañeros, les haremos frente y demostraremos que ningún Aliado se rendirá, aún si no tiene posibilidades de ganar. —

Ralft está arriba de una gran roca, habla firme y serenamente para todos. Max puede escuchar a los checoslovacos pasar el mensaje traducido, mira los gestos graves resignarse a una muerte segura, pero sin bajar las armas, muchos asienten y levantan sus armas en señal de saludo.

Giancarlo y Olivier están flanqueando al rubio, intercambian miradas tristes que cambian por sonrisas vacías. Empiezan a hacerse a la idea que llegarán hasta ahí, que no habrá más mañanas para ver, que las familias que dejaron en casa sabrán que murieron como héroes aunque no pudieron completar su misión.

—Hasta aquí chicos. —Max murmura con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas.

(oooo

Junio 1941

_La familia Mizuhara había vivido precariamente los últimos tres años, los años cómodos de New York o Japón eran ya como viejas memorias, no habían tenido ninguna noticia de nadie más. Sólo les quedaba esperar pensar que todos estaban bien y que cuando esa pesadilla acabara regresarían al pueblo agrícola a retomar la vida donde la habían dejado… imaginando que todo estaría tal cual lo habían dejado. _

_Cada día que pasaba esa idea era más como un sueño hueco._

_Lo único que les quedaba y que no cambiarían por nada era el hecho que seguían juntos, los tres trabajaban en lo que podían, reuniendo apenas lo básico para subsistir. Cuando las bombas nazis llovieron sobre Inglaterra, pensaron que finalmente estaban acabados, las noches las pasaban en vela, todos juntos en una habitación escuchando las sirenas, las baterías antiaéreas y los rugidos de los motores de los aviones, si era una buena noche sólo era eso, pero en las malas, explosiones, gritos, fuegos, derrumbes… la construcción estremeciéndose y ellos pensando cuánto más aguantaría… cuánto más soportarían ellos todo._

_Sus padres ya no reían tanto y no hablaban casi, Max mismo no era ni sombra del chico alegre que dejó Japón, pero la esperanza de un mañana mejor les daba fuerzas. _

_Max tenía ya veinte años, era un verdadero milagro que no hubiera sido reclutado, pero eso no duró. Cuando se lanzó la ofensiva sobre Berlín y se necesitaron de todos los hombres disponibles no hubo palabra de Judy ni Tatsuya que pudieran evitar su anexión al ejército. Lo más que ella pudo hacer fue unirlo a la unidad de un grupo de aristócratas que conoció y la ayudaron mientras trataba de llegar a Japón casi diez años atrás, falsificando documentos que lo acreditaban como intérprete fue anexado al grupo enviado a una misión especial en territorio checoslovaco, donde se unirían a un grupo rebelde y comenzar a abrir camino para los Aliados después de la cruenta invasión nazi que rompió el tratado con Rusia y abría la puerta para una erradicación completa de la población checoslovaca. _

_La llegada fue rápida, el recibimiento fantástico, el traslado tranquilo, hasta que entraron en territorio agreste y las cosas se complicaron un poco, pero todo tenía un buen panorama. _

oooo)

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, ya no puede llorar más porque está en shock. Ha vaciado ya su arma, pero está seguro que no ha matado a nadie, él fue enviado a la parte final junto con Olivier y Giancarlo, Jhonny no está muy lejos pero no ve a Ralft. Los alemanes son certeros, su infame _blitzkrieg_ no ha sido completa por la falta de aviones pero las tanquetas son eficaces y su infantería todavía más, ellos no tienen el equipo idóneo y eso lo han estado pagando caro.

Ve un grupo de soldados enemigos abrirse camino hacia ellos, Max pierde ya la esperanza de cualquier cosa buena. Cierra los ojos y baja el arma, escucha los gritos (que suenan lejanos) de Olivier y Gianni diciéndole que no se rinda, pero Max ya no puede más.

Escucha disparos y explosiones, pero no llega el temido dolor, y sí hay gritos desesperados, pero no son de su gente, si no de los alemanes, abre los ojos para verlos irse en retirada. Parpadea varias veces y gira la mirada, justo en ese momento un fuerte brazo tira de él y lo quita del camino de un tanque que avanza contra los nazis. Los Aliados se unen a esos inesperados salvadores, y en poco tiempo, han derrotado por completo a esos alemanes que apenas momentos atrás estaban por rematarlos.

—¿Quiénes son? —Olivier pregunta.

Nadie sabe, todos se miran confundidos porque no sabían de aliados en ese sitio. Una vez que han arrasado con todos; los soldados de la Alianza son reunidos por las agresivas expresiones de sus recién salvadores, nadie entiende nada pero no se atreven a atacar. Los sobrevivientes son formados en un grupo compacto, los otros soldados recién llegados gritan y les apuntan amenazantes.

Ralft y el comandante son traídos al grupo, pero no incluidos por ser los oficiales al mando. Los gritos y reclamos siguen, nadie entiende nada. Las armas se levantan más de una vez, unas balas se liberan y se aplacan los ánimos, Max está aterrado de darse cuenta que lo que creía era su salvación es sólo una continuación de la pesadilla.

Un soldado compañero suyo lo empuja fuera del grupo y le grita, —¡Intérprete! ¿qué dicen?

El rubio es encañonado por salirse del grupo, y Max sólo cierra los ojos. —¡No entiendo nada! ¡no soy intérprete! —grita lamentándose no haber acompañado a Rei cuando pidió a Kai que le enseñara un poco de las lenguas que sabía… sólo sabe inglés y japonés… sólo eso.

Un hombre de cabello castaño se acerca y baja el arma que le está encañonando, le levanta la cara y le mira con atención, dice algo que Max no entiende pero cree ver una sonrisa. Dice otra cosa a Ralft y éste asiente, el hombre suelta una carcajada y pone de pie a Max, mira a sus hombres y señala al grupo. Dice otra cosa, '_shnik_' es lo único que percibe el estadunidense.

Ralft se pone de pie y grita, —¡No!

El arma se levanta de nuevo y Ralft retrocede, Max ve a sus compañeros empezar a gritar cuando unos son separados y llevados junto con él. Si antes estaba asustado, ahora el terror lo ha consumido.

—¿Qué pasa Ralft? ¿qué quieren? —grita mientras soldados los alejan más del grupo.

El alemán se acerca más y grita, —_Hostage… don't worry, we'll find you… _

Rehenes.

(oooo

_Fue asignado a otra unidad que no era la de Ralft, aunque fue aparejado a un veterano general que le dijo que vería por él. Max supo entonces que no podría sobrevivir si era dejado solo, por tres días después de la separación del equipo de Ralft, no se despegó del general que resultó ser muy amable con él y le dio muchas facilidades en el campamento militar. _

_Una semana después, mientras el equipo avanzaba por una pradera, fueron emboscados y Max y los demás tuvieron que huir por su vida tratando de reunirse con los otros grupos… por horas y horas hasta que Ralft lo encontró de nuevo._

oooo)

Ha decidido que no contará los días que lleva en esa situación, después de dos semanas de deprimente viaje, ha optado que ya no llevará la cuenta. Después de haber sido separado del equipo de Ralft, también fueron divididos y repartidos los cinco soldados que se llevaron junto con él.

Al principio era aterrador y deprimente, ahora ha apagado su mente al punto en que actúa como por instinto. Nadie lo ha golpeado, ni le han hecho pasar hambre o más frío del que ellos mismos padecen, pero eso de que no puede comunicarse con nadie y que ninguno ha hecho el intento por hacerlo, ha terminado por drenar sus ánimos y energías.

Ha sido una penosa jornada, como si fueran peregrinos, han hecho escalas en distintos campamentos, pasan unas horas o un día y siguen su camino sin que él sepa todavía a donde van. Ha identificado que se refieren a él como _'americaski'_ quiere imaginar que es algo así como americano, estadunidense, aunque no sirve de nada porque es claro que no lo están llevando a casa.

Se ha resignado que lo llevarán a alguna base, que ahí, si no lo ejecutan o lo dejan podrirse en alguna prisión abandonada, tratarán de canjearlo con el enemigo… no tiene idea de qué clase de valor pudiera tener, o por qué lo eligieron a él entre tantos como rehén. Llora en ocasiones por las noches, otras ya sólo trata de dormir, si las memorias de sus años felices conseguían entibiar su corazón, ahora ni siquiera puede traerlas a la mente. Se ha rendido.

Una mañana después de muchos días de camino, llegan a una ciudad, la primera que ha visto en mucho tiempo. Está atestada de soldados que se mueven por todos lados, un hombre mayor con tupida barba ha sido el asignado a llevarlo a un sitio donde puedan vigilarlo. El hombre no necesita tomarlo del brazo, Max lo sigue sumisamente sin tratar de escapar.

Debe haber una tormenta porque las ráfagas de viento le hielan el rostro, el hombre camina como si nada pasara. El rubio mantiene la cabeza baja de pronto choca contra el hombre, levanta la mirada para ver la razón de su repentino paro.

'_Palzem diola' _escucha al hombre gruñir cuando se ha topado con otra persona delante suyo, Max nota que el otro sonríe y adelanta unos pasos que el hombre retrocede tirando del brazo de Max.

Ese recién llegado lo señala y mueve la cabeza dando a entender que se vaya, no habla ni cuando el hombre que lo sujeta suelta una risa. Dice algo que claro Max no entiende, y nota que un grupo de gente se ha reunido alrededor de ellos.

'_Rrucaa bogga' _'_Palzem diola'_escucha a algunos murmurar ahora que la ventisca se ha calmado. Max no se atreve a salir corriendo, sólo le queda esperar lo que sea que vaya a pasar ahí. El hombre mayor ha sacado un arma arrancando exclamaciones de sorpresa de los congregados, menos del otro que extiende un rifle y señala otro a su espalda.

El agarre del hombre se pierde y lo empuja al frente, Max se tambalea y cae sobre sus manos más asustado ahora, imaginando que le darán ahí el tiro de gracia. Pero nada pasa, el hombre barbado se aleja vociferando algo, Max se queda paralizado sin saber qué hacer.

El hombre del rifle le toma del brazo y le ayuda a levantarse, indicándole a seguirlo lo dirige al primer conjunto de edificios, entran a uno que parece se vendrá abajo en cualquier momento. Pero Max no piensa en eso, un fuego animoso se levanta en el centro de la pequeña habitación, con un movimiento de cabeza le es indicado que tome asiento cerca de la llama.

Max lo hace sin dudar y mientras calienta sus manos mira de reojo al hombre que se retira las dos armas largas, luego unos anteojos que le protegen de la nieve. —Lamento no haberte encontrado en cuanto escuché de ti, mi área de movimiento es limitada.

Los ojos del rubio se abren bastante cuando escucha la voz y su respiración parece írsele del cuerpo cuando el hombre finalmente se gira a él.

—¿Kai?

Saludos!

Ya no sé qué más decir de la longitud... van a ser muy pocos capítulos, es lo único con lo que puedo justificarme.

GRACIAS por sus lecturas/reviews. Como bien decía, actualizando lento pero haciéndolo.

Nos leemos!


	3. La mano, el dedo y el muñón

**...**

**:::::::**

**3. La mano, el dedo y el muñón**

**:::::::**

Breve recordatorio, no es un fic de romance en ningún aspecto.  
>Advertencia: Algunas malas palabras.<p>

_Cursivas. _Diálogos en ruso.

_Diciembre 1941_

—¿Kai? —Max pregunta y en un impulso inesperado se pone de pie acercándose a él con los brazos extendidos.

Él lleva la mano izquierda veloz a su cinturón y da tres pasos atrás, cuando reacciona, Max se ha detenido en seco y le mira sorprendido y hasta asustado. Kai parpadea algunas veces y baja de inmediato el arma que sacó como reflejo, inclina la cabeza avergonzado.

—Lo lamento, —dice controlando el tono de su voz, —no hagas eso con nadie, te dispararán antes de que sepan tus intenciones.

Max asiente y retrocede, su gesto asustado desaparece y vuelve a sonreír, —No te preocupes, ¡no puedo creer que seas tú! Pensé que no volveríamos a vernos.

—Sí, —Kai dice tratando de empatar con el entusiasmo de su amigo, voltea a la puerta, —iré por comida. No te muevas de aquí ni abras la puerta a nadie, no tardaré. Entendí que no estás herido, ¿o lo estás?

—No, solo muy hambriento… puedo, —el rubio se pone de pie y se acerca más lentamente a él, —¿puedo ir contigo?

Kai sabe que no es lo ideal, pero no se anima a dejarlo solo, si acaso ha estado tanto tiempo como cree siendo llevado de un lado a otro, lo que menos necesita Max debe ser estar solo. —No hay problema, pero tienes que permanecer tranquilo. Sé que lo que quieres debe ser dormir una semana entera, pero no todavía. No estás completamente seguro aún. —Siente un pinchazo de culpa por decirle eso de ese modo, pero tiene que saberlo y no provoque algo que traiga más problemas para ambos.

—No te preocupes, puedo esperar un poco más.

Kai mira directo a los ojos azules del otro y asiente, dándose cuenta de lo cambiado que está, seguramente (como para todos) los últimos años no han sido fáciles. —Bien, no quiero atraer la atención, así que tomaremos la comida y regresaremos aquí. Procura no hablar, esta gente notará que no eres de aquí.

Hurga entre los muebles y saca un abrigo más grueso, un poco grande para el rubio pero es mejor que nada y un gorro. Le abre la puerta y mientras se coloca las armas a la espalda, contempla el cielo y la nevada que ha cesado. No pierde tiempo y caminan a los comedores, su paso es el mismo firme y fuerte de siempre, necesario para que nadie trate de pasar sobre él, pero por dentro, admite que está nervioso. Retirar a Max de la cadena de custodia que Kapaiev creó no fue un movimiento muy sabio, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Llegan finalmente al comedor que está casi vacío porque no han llegado la mayor parte de las compañías, hay una larga fila esperando su turno para ser servidos pero Kai sigue de largo con Max caminando pegado a su lado. Las protestas no tardan pero se van callando cuando lo reconocen, y con el silencio vienen los infaltables susurros 'mano' 'dedo'. Kai se detiene delante de la barra principal y mira a los ojos del cocinero.

—_Ah, Kai. ¿Qué quieres ahora?_ —el encargado de la cocina gruñe, es de las contadas personas que se dirigen a él.

—_Tres raciones en este momento, seis más para llevar y la mitad de las reservas que llevé la última vez. _

Ve al hombre enrojecerse por su furia repentina, pero cierra la boca y asiente, le tarda un poco la respuesta. —_Eres un infeliz, necesito tiempo para reunirte todo._

—_No importa no voy a ir a ningún lado, pero que no vaya más allá de mañana a medio día si quieres tu pago. _

El hombre azota la mano contra la superficie delante de él, —_Todo es por el hombre que trajo Iatkov, ¿no? Idiota, seguramente es un inútil oriental como tú._

—_¿Y ahora eres occidental? _—Kai sonríe, —_limítate a tenerlo todo listo. _

Espera que le sea entregada la comida, dándose cuenta que el encuentro con Iatkov por la custodia de Max es de conocimiento general, eso sólo va a complicar todo. Pero no tiene tiempo para perderlo pensando en eso, toma las tres raciones y mueve la cabeza a Max para que lo siga. Camina sin ver a nadie, 'dedo' 'mano' es lo único que escucha, los demás soldados se hacen a un lado y él sigue caminando, hasta que uno se interpone en su camino. Obligándolo a detenerse.

—_Oí que te hiciste cargo del prisionero que Iatkov tenía asignado_. —Dice el hombre, Oneguin Lebédev mirándolo directo con sus ojos grises.

Kai le sostiene la mirada, —_No, me encontré con un viejo amigo, que no es prisionero porque es estadounidense y es nuestro aliado_. —Responde tranquilamente, debe dejarle claro que no rendirá cuentas con él.

—_Su apellido es Mizuhara, ¿no? Es japonés y nuestro enemigo._

Nota a Max tensarse cuando escucha su apellido, aún si no entiende nada. —_El mío es Hiwatari, y estoy peleando con ustedes, además, ¿acaso tiene aspecto de japonés? Su apellido es Tate, si acaso dudas, puedes preguntárselo._

Lebédev gruñe y lo señala desdeñosamente, —_Fue tomado como rehén de una célula rebelde. _

Kai bufa, —_Esos idiotas no sabrían reconocer una ardilla de un alce, menos aún un aliado. Y no tengo por qué discutir esto contigo, si acaso debo hacerlo con alguien, es con Kapaiev._

Mira el gesto de Lebédev enrojecer al aceptar que es cierto, así que se hace a un lado dejándole pasar, —_No siempre van a estar las cosas de tu lado Kai, en algún momento vamos a hallar como derribarte definitivamente y darte el trato de perro que en verdad mereces. _

Kai asiente educadamente, —_Cuando eso pase, haz lo que tengas que hacer, entonces sabremos quién es el que merece el collar_.

Camina un poco más aprisa, está furioso pero no quiere que Max lo note. Ese idiota de Lebédev sólo es el lamebotas de Kapaiev, y ese bastardo no es otra cosa que un hijo de ricos como él mismo, pero con una mejor posición política y una carta firmada por el mismísimo Gran Comandante que determinó se haría cargo de monitorear sus movimientos. Y la diferencia entre Lebédev y Rickard Kapaiev, es que el primero no se atreverá a levantar una mano en su contra, mientras que el segundo ya ha asestado algunos golpes fuertes.

—¿Kai, regresamos al mismo lugar? —El rubio pregunta inseguro porque está perdido.

Kai sacude la cabeza y asiente, —Sí por acá.

—No le agradas a esa gente, ¿verdad?

El más alto lo mira y sonríe, —Aun sin entender lo que dicen, no es difícil adivinarlo. Mi estancia aquí no es bien vista Max, por eso es que debemos irnos en cuanto sea posible. Si todo está como lo planeo, será hoy por la noche. —se repite en la cabeza el plan, se detiene un momento al recordar, —Mientras estás aquí debes usar el apellido de tu madre, si te reconocen como japonés, habrá más problemas.

Al entrar se da cuenta que hay alguien, aprisa su mano vuela a su arma pero se detiene cuando escucha un silbido viniendo del piso superior. Éste se detiene cuando la puerta es cerrada, la persona desciende para encontrarse con Kai, y con un asentimiento de cabeza al ver a Max se acerca a ellos.

—_Así que era verdad_. —Serguei dice y da una palmada en su hombro a Max, —_le costaste mucho trabajo chico… ah claro,_ —se detiene, —bienvenido, bueno… que Kai… encontró.

El gesto de Max es evidente al escuchar a alguien más hablándole en inglés, él mismo vestiría la misma sorpresa si no fuera porque se ha empeñado en enseñarle algo a esa gente, admite que está satisfecho que no fue tiempo perdido tratar de enseñarles —Max, Serguei Petrov, un conocido.

—_¿Un conocido? Me ofendes, Kai. _—Serguei ríe, —_Yuriy tardará un poco más, pero estará aquí antes de oscurecer, todo sigue como lo planeaste. _—Mira finalmente a Max extendiéndole una mano, —Te veo después Max.

El rubio estrecha la gran mano de Serguei y asiente, —Gracias, nos veremos después.

Cuando la puerta se cierra, Kai coloca la comida en la mesa y espera que Max se siente también. Nota con desgano la desesperación del rubio mientras come, se siente cada vez peor de verlo en ese estado pero hay cierto consuelo en el hecho que al menos lo peor ha terminado, por ahora.

—Esta ciudad es Stalingrado, estamos en el sur de Rusia, el sitio donde estoy viviendo se halla a casi un día de camino. Mi intención es irnos hoy por la noche, un vehículo motorizado espera, así que no será tan complicado. A menos que quieras tomarte más tiempo para descansar.

Max termina su bocado y le mira un momento, —Si tú mismo dices que no es seguro, haz lo que creas es mejor, sabes que confío en ti.

—Entonces, esperaremos que sea media noche.

Él acaba primero, espera que Max quede completamente satisfecho para saber si acaso quiere más, pero el rubio niega y aclara su garganta, —¿Dónde has estado todos estos años, Kai? Después de que te fuiste hubo cambios, nos fuimos de Japón con mamá y papá seis meses después que tú, Takao y los otros estaban por irse también. Me preocupé que hubieras regresado y no hubiera nadie, pero supongo que no tuviste tiempo de regresar a Japón.

—_Si supieras, Max, que ni siquiera puedo dejar Rusia. _—Murmura en ruso, —Las cosas han sido bastante complicadas desde que llegué. Te explicaré todo cuando estemos en Dolgiy, ahí es donde he estado viviendo.

Le muestra un mapa señalándole dónde fue que lo hicieron prisionero, dónde están ahora y hacia dónde irán. Los ojos de Max se abren bastante al comprender la distancia recorrida en sus tres meses de exhausto traslado, ve su mano temblar y sus dientes apretar su labio inferior, Kai no dice nada, sólo entiende que si se descuida aunque un poco, el rubio tendrá una crisis nerviosa por la cantidad de stress acumulado. Así que debe irse con cuidado, quizá debe dejar que eso pase, pero hasta que estén en la casa de Dolgiy.

Max empieza a cabecear y le dice que duerma un poco, que hay que esperar aun bastante. Lo acompaña a la habitación de Yuriy y baja a seguir viendo sus mapas y los reportes de inteligencia que el pelirrojo le ha conseguido. Los alemanes siguen empeñados en atacar la ciudad, pero las medidas que están tomando desde Moscú parecen estar alentando lo suficiente su movimiento.

También cabecea un momento, está igual de cansado porque desde que supo lo de Max casi dos meses atrás ha estado moviéndose constantemente. De sus rutinarias visitas a la ciudad cada cuatro o cinco semanas, ha hecho siete en ese mismo periodo de tiempo, y aunque viaja en auto, es agotador hacer todo por él mismo.

Sacude la cabeza para alejarse el sueño, se talla los ojos con la mano derecha y sin desearlo queda confrontado con la cicatriz que rodea la base de su dedo anular. Flexiona todos sus dedos y nota que el dolor no se ha ido, y quizá nunca lo haga. Pero no importa, debe estar agradecido que su dedo quedó intacto, si no, iba a ser demasiado problemático.

Tal como Serguei dijo, Yuriy llega cuando ha caído ya la noche. Lo saluda con una mirada y se sienta tomando otra taza con café. Hay un intercambio de miradas dando a entender que ha encontrado al rubio que buscaba y que ahora sólo espera el momento indicado para irse.

—_Serguei me dijo que está en buen estado de salud, es una preocupación menos. Ahora, los caminos dejan de ser patrullados en el cambio de turno, he corroborado la ruta y no debes tener obstáculos para dejar la ciudad. Lo que pase más adelante no lo puedo asegurar, pero si no hay tormenta, debes tener el camino libre. _

—_Sí, gracias._ —Su respuesta es apenas un murmullo.

Yuriy pone una mano en su hombro, sabe que quisiera decirle más pero no hay nada que las palabras puedan hacer que él no haya hecho ya. Sus aliados en todo el país los cuenta con los dedos de una mano, y el pelirrojo es el principal, si él no puede hacer más, nadie más lo hará.

—_Trata de dormir un poco, Boris no llegará sino hasta mañana, Seguei me ha relevado en la recepción del cargamento. Los acompañaré hasta que dejen el complejo de la base. _

Kai asiente de nuevo y recarga su cabeza por completo entre sus brazos tratando de dormir un poco. Sabe que el sueño no llegará, pero al menos el descanso debe bastarle para recuperarse lo mínimo posible. Cuando cree que está empezando a dormirse, siente la presión de la mano de Yuriy en su espalda y se incorpora aprisa. El otro le señala la habitación donde duerme el rubio y alcanza a escuchar gritos.

Sin pensarle sube corriendo para encontrarse con el rubio retorciéndose en las mantas con la cara cubierta de sudor. Lo toma por los hombros y le llama con fuerza, Max reacciona y abre bastante los ojos en un gesto de claro terror. Al razonar su situación se sonroja avergonzado y tartamudea una disculpa.

—_Supongo que esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta si había visto batallas o no. _—Yuriy comenta evidenciando lo obvio. Ambos han visto suficientes veces las secuelas de aquellos que confrontan la guerra y no pueden lidiar bien con la situación. —_Iré a preparar té. _

—_No, espera, ya conoce a Serguei pero no a tí. _—Kai lo detiene y mira tranquilamente a Max, —Max, ¿te sientes bien? Quiero que conozcas a alguien más. Él es Yuriy, otro conocido.

—_En verdad que me halagas con tu amistad. —_El pelirrojo dice sarcásticamente y extiende la mano al rubio, —Hola Max, soy Yuriy Ivanov, ya... bueno en conocerte.

—Hola Yuriy, lamento haberlos asustado... fue sólo una pesadilla.

—No preocuparte, tranquilo. Kai dice que pronto se van a Dolgiy, allá... no tantos problemas. Ojalá Katinka no... problemas.

—¿Katinka? ¿quién es Katinka?

—¿No le hablaste de Katinka_? —_Yuriy pregunta a Kai, —_¿acaso crees que no se va a dar cuenta?_

—_Guarda silencio, ya lidiaré con ella cuando sea el tiempo. _

—_Kai, no seas iluso, ella le va a hacer vivir un infierno, debes explicarle. _

—Hola... —Max atrae su atención dejando claro que no entiende de qué hablan. —¿quién es Katinka?

—Oh, chica, chica vive con Kai. Bonita pero celosa, bonito negro pelo, ojos chiquitos. —Yuriy dice mirando a Kai, empeñado en que Max sepa de ella.

Kai no sabe qué decir, si Yuiry supiera lo terrible que es su inglés, pero aún así consigue comunicar lo que desea, lo que ya es un logro y eso que es su mejor alumno. —No hay mucho que decir, la conocerás cuando lleguemos. Ahora, si quieres comer algo más o darte un baño, es hora, salimos en cuarenta minutos. ¿Sí?

—Sí Kai, pero tienes que contarme todo acerca de esa Katinka. —El tono que se supone pícaro de Max, le recuerda que ya no son los muchachos de dieciséis años, pero no da señales de hablar más, no es momento para hablar de esas cosas.

—Cuando la veas, harás todas las preguntas que quieras, ahora tenemos que irnos.

Su salida es cubierta por las sombras de la noche, los patrullajes son pocos porque no hay razones aún para imaginar que el enemigo se haya infiltrado. Así que llegan sin problemas a donde espera el vehículo, ambos abordan.

—_¿Qué harás cuando Kapaiev lo sepa? Se volverá loco. —_Yuriy pregunta con una sonrisa.

—_Sí, eso pasará, pero la diferencia está en qué momento lo sabe. Sabe que no me someto a él, y un reto es el recordatorio perfecto. _

—_Esperemos que así sea. _Suerte. —Finaliza Yuriy con un pulgar levantado a Max, que le responde del mismo modo y una sonrisa.

…

Desde muy chico, Kai ha sabido que el invierno ruso es inclemente, que no se compara con el de ninguna parte del mundo donde haya estado antes. Para suerte suya ha vivido mucho tiempo ahí, aunque espaciado, ha pasado varios inviernos en las importantes ciudades del norte, y lo tolera bien, de hecho podría decir que le gusta. Pero desde que dejó Japón para quedar en Rusia, no puede evitar decir que, a pesar del engaño, está agradecido con su abuelo que lo dejó ahí y no en Moscú o Leningrado. Alrededor del Volga y Leningado, el frío siberiano no azota tan despiadadamente, no le cuesta imaginar que no estaría como está si hubiera quedado estacionado más al norte, pero sigue siendo invierno y él estando en Rusia.

Siguiendo el camino paralelo al Volga consigue avanzar aprisa, no hay tormentas salvo por una ligera nevada. El paisaje es blanco para donde sea que voltee, y así es todo su trayecto, Max le habla cuando no está dormido y le cuenta de lo que pasó en los meses desde que se fue de Japón. Le arranca unas sonrisas pensar en todo eso, se lamenta haber acudido al llamado de su abuelo tan inmediatamente sin haber preguntado nada antes.

Hacen cinco paradas todo su trayecto, la última es cuando ya ha oscurecido, Max se ha vuelto a dormir y Kai sigue el río hasta el primer recodo donde se estrecha, dobla a la izquierda y sigue así por otras tres horas. A pesar de que no hay luna que ilumine y que todo está cubierto de nieve, él sabe qué hay debajo de cada sección nevada, de qué color son las casas, qué árboles hay, hacia dónde van los caminos, cuántos puentes y dónde están, cómo son… para donde giran los múltiples cuerpos de agua. Todo lo conoce bien, ha sido su sitio de vivienda los últimos cuatro años.

—Llegamos Max, esto es Dolgiy.

Max se despereza un poco y mira alrededor, —Pues no veo nada, Kai.

La noche helada ha traído una pesada neblina consigo y ha limitado el campo de visión. —Esperaremos que haya mejor clima, entonces conocerás todo. Solo... —Aprieta los dientes, —solo ten cuidado con la nieve, no la limpiaron como pedí. —Ve con molestia que no lo hicieron, se le pide y hace demasiado, y no son capaces de devolver ni el mínimo.

La nieve les llega a la cintura, y tiene que ayudarle a abrirse camino hasta la entrada. Una vez ahí le lleva a la sala donde puede descansar. Apenas ha terminado de descargar el vehículo, sube al tercer piso para que pueda presentar a Max con Katinka, es el más molesto de sus próximos conflictos y el más pequeño por igual, al mal paso, darle prisa.

—Max, quiero que conozcas a alguien. —Dice haciendo que el otro despierte.

—¿Qué... ?

—Quiero que conozcas a Ekaterina Petrova… o Katinka.

Max se tiene que tallar los ojos varias veces, Kai sonríe al entender que lo que Max esperaba era una joven de pelo negro y pequeños ojos, y no una marta cibelina de pelaje azabache.

Ella se retuerce y sisea al ver al rubio, no la puede culpar porque Kai es su única compañía constante desde que él la encontró siendo un cachorro dos años atrás. Al único que tolera es a Serguei sin aparente razón, pero sirvió para darle su apellido.

—Ahora, es momento de que duermas, aquí ya estás a salvo.

…

Max pareció haberle tomado la palabra a Kai, el otro no le ha molestado y se limita a dejarle comida y preguntarle si necesita algo, finalmente, después de cuatro días, Max parece estar más o menos recuperado.

El dueño de la casa ha notado que por las noches no duerme bien, que si no grita por pesadillas, balbucea llamando a sus padres o sus amigos, no se ha animado a preguntarle abiertamente lo que pasó, porque eso le obligará a corresponder con respuestas propias y no sabe si quiere hacer eso.

En ese momento ambos comparten el desayuno por primera vez, los dos comen en silencio a pesar de que no se han visto en cuatro años. Kai se da cuenta que Max le da rápidas miradas y vuelve a esconderse detrás de su vaso con jugo, contemplándolo finalmente con calma. Kai puede decir cuánto ha cambiado, es un poco más alto pero no puede hablar mucho de su complexión porque el desgaste que ha tenido le dejó una constitución bastante delgada, su cabello se ve opaco y quebradizo, finalmente decide que (por primera vez quizá) debe comenzar la plática.

Aclara su garganta, se ha vuelto tan desacostumbrado a todo eso, —¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿has pasado frío?

Max niega rotundamente, —Para nada, este lugar es bastante agradable, aunque muy grande, tienes que mostrármelo todo. —Ríe mientras bebe.

Kai se siente fuera de lugar, esa risa se oye casi espontánea y no puede creer que lo sea. —En cuanto acabemos si así quieres, la nieve va a durar al menos dos semanas más y no hay mucho que hacer estando el entorno así.

El rubio vuelve a asentir y sigue comiendo, el mayor puede darse por satisfecho que si acaso Max ha quedado con alguna clase de trauma, no ha afectado su apetito porque ha devorado cuanto le ha llevado a la habitación. Aunque el silencio viene de nuevo, Kai tiene que admitir que no le molesta para nada pero si acaso su amigo es igual que antes, a él sí, pero no hablará porque siempre respetó el gusto de Kai por no hablar mucho.

La comida acaba, Kai se pone de pie para retirar los platos y vuelve a sentarse porque Max no se ha movido. Ahora tiene que admitir que ese silencio no tiene nada de cómodo. Hasta para él es claro que Max quiere hablar, pero no se anima a hacerlo.

—¿Qué es Max?

El rubio mueve la cabeza adelante y atrás, preocupando un poco al otro, y entiende cuando sus tambaleantes brazos se abrazan sobre su pecho. —Fue terrible Kai, fue horrible… pensé que me iban a matar… desde que llegué…

Kai permanece atento y en silencio escuchando toda la larga narración de Max, que entre tos ahogada por las esporádicas lágrimas, le cuenta de todo lo que ha sido su estancia en Europa por la guerra. Cuando Max llega a ese momento en donde llegó a Stalingrado y Kai lo encontró, supone que ha acabado, agradece que todo haya salido por voluntad del rubio y no se hubiera empecinado en quedarse todo para sí como… como… él mismo. Pero lo ha sacado y siempre así es mejor.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, apuesto que tu madre hizo todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Max suelta una risa breve, —Sí, ella y papá intentaron evitarlo, pero admito que era un poco vergonzoso ser uno de los pocos hombres jóvenes que seguían ahí.

—¿Querías pelear? —pregunta algo intrigado.

—Una parte de mí quería, pero la otra quería seguir estando en Japón. Al final, nada fue como esperaba, y ahora estoy aquí contigo después de haber cruzado todo el territorio de batalla. —Max asiente separando sus brazos y poniéndolos sobre la mesa. —¿Qué me dices de tí? Pensé que estarías en América o en un lugar muy lejos de la guerra.

Kai ve a otro lado, —Como dices, nada es como uno espera, —hace una pausa, dándose cuenta de lo difícil que es eso, pero supone que es inútil mentir, aunque no dirá otra cosa que una pequeña porción de la verdad. —De Japón llegué a Rusia, y no he salido del país.

Max asiente y lo ve, —Entonces hay algo de bueno en que haya sido arrastrado hasta acá. —Sonríe débilmente, demostrándole que (como supo desde siempre) es más fuerte de lo que aparenta.

Pero Kai es muy distinto a él, y a diferencia de su amigo, no tiene la seguridad de proclamar su problema sabiendo que no hay quien le ayude a aliviarlo. —Creo que tienes razón. —Dice de pronto con una idea que le anima.

Se pone de pie y le invita a seguirlo. Mientras van caminando le va diciendo qué es cada una de las habitaciones, sintiéndose tonto de decir una y otra vez que están desocupadas, porque esa enorme casa está repleta de habitaciones que su abuelo jamás uso. Finalmente llegan al segundo piso y se detienen delante de una puerta doble.

Kai las abre y le extiende la vela para que pase, Max deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al estar dentro. Más o menos recuerda que se sintió igual al ver las dimensiones de la biblioteca por primera vez, aunque en esa época estaba furioso y fue hasta algunos meses después que dio gracias que tuviera centenares de libros con qué entretenerse.

—¡Es enorme! —Max exhala mirando alrededor, —¿tienes novelas de ciencia ficción?

—Sí, pero están en ruso y alemán. —Kai dice distraído mientras hurga en un anaquel.

—Entonces tendrás que enseñarme. —El otro responde sonriente.

Kai se gira y parpadea algo confundido, no recuerda que Max mostrara interés en aprender idiomas, —Seguro, pero… —sonríe al encontrar lo que buscaba. —eso no es lo que quería que vieras, es esto.

Max se acerca y Kai le extiende un grueso volumen, el otro lo toma confundido y lo pone en un escritorio que tiene cerca. Lo abre y se da cuenta que no es un libro, sino muchas hojas atadas en cuatro grandes grupos. El rubio pone atención al primero y abre bastante los ojos mientras desata el conjunto, —Kai… esto es… —dice emocionado.

Kai sonríe un poco, —¿Recuerdas cuando regresé a Japón y me entregaste todas esas cartas?

—No lo creo… no… ¡no puede ser! —Max se gira con la sonrisa más sincera que le ha visto desde entonces, —traté de escribirte, pero con el viaje y todo… no hubo papel y después…

Se escucha un llamado a la puerta principal, Kai se gira y asiente a él, —Iré a recibir la carne, te dejo con ello, estaré en la cocina por si necesitas algo.

No se espera a escuchar lo que Max tuviera que decir, apresura sus pasos porque lo que sea que el rubio quiera decir, Kai está seguro que no lo quiere oír. Todas esas hojas no son cartas como las que Max le entregó, sino historias, montones y montones de historias acomodadas meticulosamente por año, cada montón por cada año que ha estado ahí.

…

Asume que Max ha encontrado todo bastante entretenido porque no ha bajado en casi dos horas, él ha terminado de preparar la comida y ahora está recostado en la sala frente a la chimenea con Katinka sobre el pecho. El crujir de la leña y el siseo-ronroneo de la marta le relajan y espera que pueda dormir, porque ha descubierto con desprecio que no podrá descansar mientras Max esté en esa casa, y no porque siga temiendo por su bienestar, sino que la mera idea de alguien más viviendo ahí lo pone siempre en alerta.

Katinka se incorpora y gruñe, Kai se gira para ver a Max bajando por las escaleras con hojas en la mano. Se miran un momento y el rubio toma asiento en uno de los sillones mientras ve las hojas, luego lo ve directo a los ojos.

—Haz estado viviendo en Rusia desde que te fuiste de Japón, ¿no? ¿dónde está tu abuelo? Pensé que te encontrarías con él… acaso, ¿está muerto?

Kai quisiera soltar una risa con la mera idea, de nuevo se limita a sonreír, —No, lo último que supe es que estaba en Sudamérica, pero sé que no ha muerto. —Y es cierto, no perderían tiempo para decírselo y justificar quitarle todo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? —Max se anima a preguntar.

Kai quisiera guardarse esas verdades, pero quiere creer que con pequeñas respuestas sinceras Max no exigirá la verdad completa que si mintiera. —Tres semanas antes de que regresara a Japón.

Max abre bastante los ojos, pone las hojas a un lado y le mira abatido, —¿Tienes casi cinco años sin verlo?

Kai asiente como quitándole importancia, —Sí, vi a mi padre en tres ocasiones cuando me fui la primera vez de Japón, supongo que debe seguir en el Caribe y mi madre, lo último que supe fue que estaba en Francia, pero de eso hace casi ocho años. —Decide decir todo con un tono accesible para no crear el gran drama familiar que Max hará, bueno sí, su familia es un desastre pero ya ha venido a aceptar eso.

Max deja el sillón y se sienta en el piso junto a él, Kai a tiempo sujeta a Katinka que está por írsele a la cara. El rubio regresa al sillón y suspira, —Entonces has estado viviendo en Rusia desde entonces.

Parpadea el otro, seguro que ya había aclarado eso pero no insiste. —Como imaginarás he tenido mucho tiempo libre, e imaginé que sería interesante saber tu opinión de mi trabajo. —Kai finaliza satisfecho de ver que parece haber bastado.

—Es increíble Kai, desde que vivíamos en Japón supe que eras bueno, pero ahora, creo que no necesitaré aprender ruso o alemán, tengo ya mucho que leer… y es japonés, hace mucho que no leo algo en japonés.

El que está acostado asiente sin responder, ¿qué decir? Que escribió en japonés para no olvidar el idioma, porque no lo ha hablado con alguna persona en cuatro años, se expresa con él en ocasiones y se dirige a Katinka otras, pero no ha tenido una conversación desde entonces. Se pone de pie y acomoda a la marta alrededor de su cuello, ella hurga aprisa buscando un lugar cómodo y se queda tranquila.

—¿Te parece si comemos?

…

Es la tarde casi noche, Kai está en su habitación con Katinka sobre su cabeza. Está agotado y hambriento, después de esa plática en la sala han pasado ya seis días sin ninguna novedad, adaptándose a lo que es vivir continuamente con alguien, Kai está satisfecho que Max está sobrellevando bien su experiencia, hasta donde él recuerda, Max era más de los que seguían que de los que decidían, preguntaba y pedía permisos para casi todo y casi nunca era el de los planes y las propuestas, eso se lo dejaba a Takao y a él mismo.

Pero cuando supo qué día era, Kai lo vio convertirse en un hombre que daba órdenes en vez de propuestas, que decidía y no opinaba. Entiende que es líder, como lo había demostrado Takao, y que quizá algún día será un buen jefe, porque lo ha convencido de todo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Y ahora está ahí, en ese día que no ha celebrado en años, y que Max se ha empecinado en hacer más especial por reunir las dos fechas que clama son sus favoritas (a excepción de su cumpleaños): navidad y año nuevo. Pues cuando el rubio finalmente se animó a preguntar la fecha, Kai le hizo ver que era 30 de diciembre. Así que su navidad la había pasado aún en su cautiverio con rumbo a Stalingrado. El rubio espera abajo terminando la cena después de relevarlo en la preparación, le ha dicho que se prepare y baje a cenar, pero Kai puede encontrar muchos pretextos para no hacerlo, y el principal y quizá más sincero es que no le interesan ya esas celebraciones, pero Max se ha visto tan obstinado en celebrar y tan recuperado, que Kai no quiere arriesgarse a decir no.

La cena es poca pero exuberante, Kai ha conseguido cazar perdices y compró res, además de algunas frutas. Max ha demostrado que también es bueno en la cocina, y ha hecho dos platillos que Kai no recuerda siquiera haber probado, así que comen brindando de a ratos e intercambiando experiencias de las cenas navideñas del pasado. El rubio le habla de las emocionantes cenas con su familia y amigos, esperando por la llegada de Santa Claus y una buena sorpresa. Kai le habla de los soberbios banquetes a los que su abuelo le llevó, de la enorme variedad y la aburrida plática.

Cuando llega el cambio de año, los dos brindan de nuevo y se contienen de hablar de deseos, tienen bien claro que un simple deseo no bastará para detener esa guerra y que todavía falta tiempo para que eso suceda. Kai ha sacado botellas de la cava y que les permite tener su primera borrachera juntos.

Ya es la madrugada, han dejado de beber y miran la chimenea chisporrotear con la leña recién puesta. El frío no se ha ido, pero Kai ha notado las señales que no será peor, aunque quedan semanas de invierno.

—Kai, —Max dice atrayendo su atención, —¿y qué es lo que haces aquí? Asumo que peleas también por las armas que tenías cuando me encontraste, y por cómo te reciben todos, pero este lugar está muy lejos de la guerra.

—Soy un francotirador, —mira las armas recargadas en un rincón, —acudo al frente cada vez que me llaman, pero mi residencia fija es aquí.

—Ah, pero tú sí debes ser bueno, ¿sabes que mamá consiguió que me aceptarán como intérprete en la unidad donde entré? —dijo riendo, —¿te imaginas? Iba a una misión a Checoslovaquia cruzando el frente alemán y sólo sé inglés y japonés. Jhonny estaba furioso cuando lo supo, pero Olivier y Gianni me apoyaron, Ralft me ayudó mucho más.

Lo asalta una breve tos al escuchar eso, —¿Viajabas con ese cuarteto? Jürgen, Tornatore, McGregor y Polanski.

—¿Los conoces?

—Conviví con ellos algunas veces, son insoportables, no sabía que estuvieran en la guerra. Imaginé que habrían volado a alguna isla privada lejos del conflicto. —Levanta la mirada y vuelve a ver a Max, —Déjame adivinar, Ralft está al mando y lo hace por honor.

La sonrisa de Max parece ya no poder crecer más, —¡Sí! Me lo dijo una y otra vez, aunque de los cuatro, es el único que parece verlo así… o lo veía así… no sé si todavía estén vivos.

—Deben estarlo, Ralft sabe cómo aprovechar su linaje y también cómo cuidar de los suyos. Asumo que casi lo matan intentando que no te separaran de su grupo.

—Sí, lo hizo, —Max asiente mirando sus manos, —pero no le hicieron caso, después entendí que pensaron que podían obtener algo por mi.

—Sí, ya lo decía, esos son unos perfectos idiotas. Como sea, trata de ya no pensar en eso, ahora sólo queda… —se detiene pero razona que es demasiado tarde, mira de reojo a Max.

El rubio lo ve también, —¿Regresar a casa?

La mirada del ruso va al piso, —Quizá, después, pero no todavía Max, todo es un caos y no hay modo. —Recuerda las veces que intentó él mismo irse, y cómo acabó pero se anima a darle esperanza, —Pero lo intentaremos.

La mañana los encuentra en la sala dormidos, Kai es el primero en despertar y dándose cuenta que no tiene resaca, comienza la limpieza de la cocina. Recuerda que cuando era más chico en dos ocasiones, estando en esa misma casa, el primer día del año lo había pasado bajado por las pendientes heladas y deslizándose en los arroyos congelados acompañado por Yuriy y Boris. Y ahora, apenas es consciente de esa fecha sólo porque Max le dio importancia.

Cuando ha acabado sirve comida a Katinka y sale al patio para limpiar la nieve, no le sorprende que haya mucha gente afuera, su casa está sobre el camino principal que también lleva a la iglesia y casi todos son religiosos ahí. Al verlo asienten educadamente saludándole, él asiente también aunque sin verlos propiamente, al darse cuenta que es demasiada gente decide regresar adentro. La comunidad de Dolgiy lo ha tolerado pero no lo acepta del todo, muchos siguen creyendo que es incorrecto que esté ahí y casi nadie lo confronta porque no es inusual que vayan a pedirle favores que sólo él puede costear.

Deja la pala a un lado mientras cierra la puerta, pasa por la sala y ve a Max todavía dormido, así que sube a la buhardilla en el tercer piso, en una esquina entre los muebles cubiertos junto a la ventana se sienta y toma unas hojas. Es la historia que planeaba acabar antes que el año, pero que dejó a un lado por los viajes constantes a Stalingrado, la tiene que leer para recordar qué planeaba con ella y al llegar a la última línea escrita sonríe pasando insistentemente una mano sobre su cabello, y hace a un lado la pluma, se pregunta qué rayos estaba pensando cuando escribió eso, y mientras cierra los ojos un momento, llega a su mente una nueva idea.

Deja a un lado las hojas que ocupaba y comienza con una en limpio, su mano parece apenas ser capaz de alcanzar lo que su mente va diciendo, sin pensarlo mucho crea la historia de una pequeña chinchilla andina que hace todo lo posible por encontrar la roca ideal en el precipicio desde donde pueda mostrarle a su amado lo temeraria que es, y termina encontrándola pero también siendo presa de un cóndor que pasa por ahí.

Baja la pluma y la lee, es corta y nada feliz, pero aún así sonríe confirmando su idea que los roedores, mustélidos o animalejos pequeños llenos de pelo que asemejan conejos suelen ser los protagonistas de sus historias, —Tú tienes la culpa de eso. —Afirma mirando a Katinka que duerme sobre una de sus piernas.

Escucha a Max llamándole, las cuatro hojas que llevaba de la anterior historia las oculta bajo el tapete sobre el que se sienta y con su nueva creación en mano baja a encontrarse con el rubio, a decirle que tiene la primera parte del montón de hojas que será ese año.

…

_Marzo 1942_

El cielo está tan despejado que consigue distinguir la luna nueva mimetizándose con la oscuridad de la noche entre las estrellas. Exhala suavemente para que el vapor de su respiración no se levante en forma de nube, sino que se expanda entre la bufanda que le cubre la boca y la nariz, mueve los dedos de la mano izquierda lentamente, uno por uno, y después siguen los de la derecha que sujetan el arma.

Katinka se estremece y hace vibrar su garganta sin emitir un sonido, se permite pasar una mano sobre la pequeña cabeza animándole a no hacer ruido, ella sabe que no debe hacerlo. Al principio él no la llevaba consigo, pero ahora han sido cuatro veces continuas y ella parece haberse acostumbrado, ya no gruñe dolida cuando él le tira de las orejas para hacerla entender. No es cómodo para ella ni para él, pero Kai no puede permitir que delate su posición.

No ha dejado de ver la campiña delante suyo, está ubicado en un árbol estratégicamente ubicado en una saliente que le hace dominar buena parte del terreno yermo a su alrededor. Detrás suyo hay una barrera de árboles, más atrás una empalizada y trincheras con el ejército ruso aguardando por la avanzada alemana. Los informes dijeron que las compañías se dirigirían a ese punto en su camino a Stalingrado, y aunque no han visto nada sus informantes suelen ser efectivos.

Escucha un leve golpeteo en la base del árbol y denota que ha entendido con un leve silbido, es momento del cambio de guardia y finalmente puede descansar. Desciende en poco tiempo y llega al campamento, con la marta alrededor del cuello y las dos armas cruzadas a la espalda se abre camino hasta llegar al comedor. Como en Stalingrado, no se molesta en formarse, le hacen espacio y le permiten servirse sin tener que hacer fila. Después va y se sienta en una esquina desde donde puede ver todo, le da una porción a Katinka y come en silencio.

Es la cuarta vez que es enviado al campo de batalla desde que Max comenzó a vivir en Dolgiy, y de eso han pasado ya tres meses. En las cuatro veces, Yuriy ha llegado con Boris y/o Serguei y le comunica las órdenes. Le ha sorprendido que Kapaiev no haya hecho nada para tomar represalias por haber retirado a Max de su custodia, el enviarlo al frente de batalla no es nada catastrófico pues ha sido una constante en su vida, y aunque todo conlleva riesgo, su labor de francotirador es mucha más segura que estar en la infantería o artillería.

—¿_Debemos sentirnos benditos o malditos que nos acompañas esta noche aquí?, _—una voz dice mientras se sienta a su lado. —_Kapaiev dijo que te enviaba, protestaron algunos pero tu fama te sigue precediendo, ¿cuál es la cuenta la cuenta del carnicero? _

—_Ocho el día de hoy, treinta y siete desde que llegué. _—Mira de reojo al hombre, Yuchko Solovióv, capitán de la sección de tiradores de ese campamento.

—_La cuenta va baja, no hay mucha acción lo sé, pero mañana vamos a donde está lo divertido. Hasta me agradecerás que te hayan asignado a mi equipo. _

Kai sonríe un poco, —_¿En serio? Entonces aprovecha mi rifle que salgo mañana por la noche de regreso a Satlingrado. _

—_¿Qué? no sabía que ya hubiera acabado la guerra. _—Yuchko sisea cínicamente.

—_Kapaiev sabe que no peleo más de siete días, y mañana es mi séptimo. _—Kai contesta con la misma sonrisa.

—_¿Qué? _—pregunta el hombre ufano, —_¿te extrañan las putas de Dolgiy? ¿o extrañas a ese bastardo de Ivanov y su camada de idiotas? No, espera, es ese rubio, ¿no? Ya le hallaste gusto ¿Kai? _

—_No te preocupes, le transmitiré tus saludos a Yuriy, _—mira con satisfacción el gesto del hombre ensombrecerse un poco, —_y sí, supongo que sí, me extrañan las putas de Dolgiy, y las de Stalingrado y de todo el Volga, _—profundiza su sonrisa, —_cosa que no puedo decir de ti, no después de lo que pasó el mes pasado. _

El hombre lanza aprisa su mano a su arma pero cuando ya la ha tomado escucha a Kai cargando la propia, y le mira señalándole que ni siquiera intente terminar de sacarla. Yuchko la baja y gruñe al otro, Katinka le responde también con su siseo animal haciendo que Kai ría.

Yuchko está por abrir la boca pero calla lo primero que iba a decir y se gira, —_Te espero mañana cuatro horas antes del amanecer. _

Kai baja el arma y se abstiene de ver alrededor, acaricia la cabeza a Katinka mientras recuerda los detalles de lo que Boris le dijo no hace mucho, donde Yuchko fue humillado por una prostituta que dijo a cuanta persona pudo que había una razón por la que el hombre prefería conducir un tanque blindado con un grueso cañón y no manejar el rifle estándar de los francotiradores.

Pero esas son sólo habladurías de rameras y soldados rasos, ahora tiene una razón más para cuidarse la espalda, y para descansar porque ese sujeto va a sacarle todo el provecho que pueda.

Se pone de pie y camina hasta su tienda en el extremo oeste del campamento, revisa primero los alrededores y se recuesta dejando a Katinka a la puerta para que esté alerta, ella duerme casi doce horas y le pide permanecer despierta las cinco que necesita, es justo.

Mientras trata de conciliar el sueño, recuerda la discusión que tuvo con Max cuando salió por cuarta vez de Dolgiy para ir al combate, el rubio le exigió de nuevo ir con él, clamando que él también quería hacer algo en esa guerra. Las primeras dos veces Kai consiguió convencerlo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer en ese momento porque el frente seguía lejos, pero conforme los informes del inminente avance llegaron a ellos, el rubio se aferró a esa idea dejando a Kai incapaz de entender, ¿cómo era posible que quisiera regresar al horror de la guerra después de lo que pasó?

La tercera vez fue un poco más tensa porque se enfrentaron con palabras más fuertes, aún así Max cedió y no insistió después de que Yuriy le pidió paciencia. Pero esa cuarta fue un completo desastre, Max hizo uso de ofensas bastante inusuales tildándolo de cobarde e iluso que quería mantener la ilusión de una vida pacífica en Japón. Cuando el rubio razonó sus palabras bajó la mirada avergonzado y apresuró una disculpa, pero Kai siempre ha sabido que en todo lo que se dice, aún si se clama mentir, hay un rastro de verdad.

Se queda dormido con esas ideas en la cabeza, despierta y cambia su ropa. Terminando ese día, finalmente podrá regresar, porque aunque Kapaiev lo odie, no lo ha forzado a romper el trato de estar en el frente de combate más de siete días. Kai sabe que a pesar de que muchos lo desprecian y quisieran verlo muerto, ninguno se atreverá amenazar su vida, es una pieza valiosa para aquellos que saben del pacto con su abuelo. Y el resto, tampoco lo desafían porque le respetan.

Aparece en el sitio pedido por Solovióv, los demás integrantes de la unidad susurran 'mano' 'dedo' y le dan toda clase de miradas, claro, los demás pueden respetarlo, apreciarlo u odiarlo, pero le temen por igual.

Yuchko aparece veinte minutos después con su mejor uniforme. —_Camaradas, sabemos que los alemanes van a Kotonop, lanzarán toda su fuerza para llegar a Stalingrado. Los hermanos de Moscú los han rechazado y ahora los cobardes vienen hacia acá, iremos a la ciudad y esperaremos por ellos, recuerden que debemos acabar tantos como podamos de esos bastardos. _

La unidad exclama levantando sus armas, Kai se limita a pasar su mano sobre la cabeza de Katinka. Sintiéndose tan fuera de lugar como el primer día, sabe que Solovióv, Kapaiev, Lebédev y muchos más le odian, pero también que están ahí pudiendo estar en otro lado porque no están dispuestos que los alemanes amenacen su nación… la Gran Madre Rusia, esa gente tiene verdadera pasión por proteger su tierra, aunque sea más bien un inflado patriotismo… están dispuestos a morir por su país.

Kai sabe que él no.

…

Kotonop es una pequeña ciudad en un valle protegida estratégicamente por un gran lago que cubre su llegada y limita el avance de los invasores. Ellos han estado avanzando casi dos horas cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche, y están apostados en sus posiciones aún antes del amanecer. La ciudad parece dormida pero la verdad es que está vacía, el ejército se ha encargado de vaciarla para prepararse, desde el fin del invierno las ambiciones alemanas han ido del norte al sur, y se han enfocado ahora en la región de los grandes pozos petroleros, así que Stalingrado es pieza clave, por eso hay que evitar tanto como se pueda su caída.

La primer cabeza que se acerca sondeando el terreno desparrama sus sesos gracias a una bala de Kai, mira a ambos lados porque sabe que no llegan en columna sino en lugares separados, el segundo muerto cae por acción de alguien más. Cuando llegan a una suma de ocho, se detienen y dejan que conforme avanza la mañana el enemigo vaya armándose de valor para entrar más a la ciudad. La orden llega junto con la hora del desayuno nazi, mientras los oficiales degustan y sus subordinados están alerta, el equipo de francotiradores ruso empieza a vaciar sus armas. Cinco se suman a la lista.

La tarde está en su apogeo cuando la armada alemana ha derribado siete francotiradores y ha conseguido apostar los propios en sus posiciones, Kai sabe que aún quedan unos ocho propios al menos y bastarán para dar buenos golpes ahora que entre la infantería. Llega el momento en que él y otros tres están rodeados de enemigos, pero tan bien cubiertos que pasan de largo sin verlos. No atacan, hay que esperar.

El combate de artillería y disparo directos ha comenzado a detenerse, después de haber medido sus fuerzas empiezan a replegarse para recuperar energías. Las órdenes aún no son tan desesperadas como para que peleen de noche. Así que con el ocaso, ambos bandos van retrocediendo poco a poco dejando la ciudad habitada por cadáveres y moribundos.

Es momento de que los tiradores ataquen de nuevo, mientras la paz parece caer, se escuchan sonidos secos de cuerpos cayendo en solitario. Ya sean nuevos oficiales o francotiradores matándose entre sí, Kai ya se deshizo de dos. Sus años de experiencia cazando le dan una habilidad indispensable para cubrir su propia presencia, así que ninguno ha amenazado con mandarlo a tierra o descubrirlo siquiera.

La luna es finalmente una creciente, que no ilumina nada pero indica aproximadamente la hora. Y mejor aún, el momento del día, ya puede irse a Dolgiy. Tan sigilosamente como llegó, deja su puesto y se escabulle entre el campo de muertos, sin dar ninguna mirada a los moribundos que lo ven pasar llega al campamento entre la zona boscosa. Técnicamente no debiera moverse sino hasta el siguiente amanecer, pero su caso no se somete a ninguna orden después de los siete días del pacto.

Así que se presenta delante de Yuchko y le informa que se retira hacia Stalingrado, que si necesita enviar algún mensaje tiene cuarenta minutos para hacerlo porque se irá en esa cantidad de tiempo. El hombre le lanza toda clase de insultos pero no hace nada por detenerlo y lo despide con un desdeñoso ademán.

Kai va por comida y regresa a su tienda, después de acabar la levanta, ha dejado que Katinka se despeje corriendo sobre un árbol cercano. Tiene todo empacado para su viaje en quince minutos, incluso comida para el viaje. Se sienta un momento a descansar otro poco y se alista para irse. Toma su mochila y se dirige por el atajo que ha hecho entre la arboleda para llegar a las tiendas de los oficiales donde Yuchko está, sabe que Katinka le sigue entre las ramas, la busca entre la oscuridad viendo que está por arribar a su destino, pero estando así distraído no ve venir un tremendo golpe lo manda al piso.

Se incorpora de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces, divisa a sus atacantes y cuenta cuatro. Sonríe tratando de creer que puede con ellos, sabe pelear mucho mejor que muchos, pero si acaso son soldados entrenados tanto como Yuriy y los demás, la ventaja no está a favor suyo. Aún así, no se acobarda y va al ataque, consigue aterrizar golpes pero también recibe otros y después de un momento se ve en el piso recibiendo puntapiés para los que sólo le queda cubrirse la cabeza. Sabe que derribó a uno y sólo dos lo golpean ahora pero no tiene modo de ganar, y eso se evapora cuando recibe un último garrotazo con lo que parece ser su propia arma.

—_¡Idiotas! Lo iban a golpear un poco, no a casi matar, estúpidos, si Kapaiev se entera de esto los cuelga a todos. _—Escucha voces erráticas mientras trata de acomodarse en el piso.

—_No pensamos… _—dice otra voz.

—_También nos atacó, nos defendíamos, no podíamos dejar que tomara su arma._

—_¿Y qué esperaban de ese maldito? ¿Qué se quedara sentado sin hacer nada? No le llaman como le llaman sólo por venir de la familia que viene. _—Yuchko, ese es Yuchko, consigue distinguir la voz, y es lo último que escucha.

…

Abre los ojos cuando se siente en una situación extraña, sabe que está mareado pero la sensación de inestabilidad es más fuerte que estar simplemente aturdido. Se incorpora poco a poco y se pone una mano en la cabeza, se muerde el labio para contener el quejido y mira alrededor hasta que su visión se estabiliza aunque su cabeza sigue dando vuelas. Siente una mano en su hombro y se gira aprisa maldiciendo por el dolor.

—_Tómatelo con más calma, si no quieres abrir esa cortada de nuevo, _—el dueño de esa mano dice calmadamente, —_todo va bien, ya alcanzamos buena profundidad y en unos tres días llegaremos al Volga. _

Desconfiado y necio como suele ser, ignora el consejo y se pone de pie para ver a la persona que le habla, al reconocer a Egor Kaladzev, el superior directo de Yuriy, uno que considera más o menos aliado, se permite un poco de calma. —_¿Dónde estamos exactamente? _

—_Estamos en el Embalse de Kremenchuk, falta un largo camino todavía hasta Stalingrado. _

—_Sí lo sé, siguiendo el río es un camino más largo todavía. Seguiré por tierra en Dnipopetrovs, _—determina tomando nota de su estado. Que desastre, sin verse la cara puede sentir la hinchazón en su sien derecha y la nariz seguramente magullada, la mano izquierda duele casi tanto como el pecho.

Egor parece dispuesto a discutirle pero asiente al final, —_Encontrarás transporte que te traslade ahí, sí será más rápido pero es más arriesgado, Yura me pidió que no dejara que te excedieras. _

—_Ya has hecho más de lo que quisieras con haberme traído hasta aquí, _—lo mira un poco, —_gracias, de no ser por ti supongo que me habrían dejado podrirme en ese bosque. _

Egor ríe, —_Todo lo contrario, el comandante se aseguró que te atendieran bien, degradó a Solovióv y mando al siguiente frente a los cuatro que te atacaron por sus órdenes, bueno a tres, uno lo dejaste inútil por un buen tiempo. Él se encargó de mandarte de regreso a Stalingrado, supongo que debo ser yo quien te agradezca porque me enviaron contigo. _

Kai inclina la cabeza, —_Entonces me seguirás todo el camino hasta allá. _

Ante la confirmación de Kaladzev asiente resignado, en su estado lo más sabio es no ir solo, y hacerlo con ese hombre es una fortuna que no debe desperdiciar. Se sienta y se pasa una mano por el cuello, de pronto abre bastante los ojos y mira alrededor. —_¿Katinka? _

—_Está en algún lugar del barco, se pegó a tus cosas cuando las subimos al barco y huyó en cuanto zarpamos, tu pequeño monstruo es célebre ya. _—Egor mira alrededor buscándola, —_Algunos hasta afirman que es un demonio que te sigue. _

No dice nada más, ya aparecerá y tiene que hacer todo lo posible por regresar tan pronto como pueda. Ha tenido un rudo descubrimiento, y tiene que solucionar el problema con Max, tiene que reconocer que estaba equivocado, si Max quiere pelear, tiene que hacerlo, quizá ya no por su sentido del deber, ni por su ímpetu de demostrar su valentía, simplemente, porque tiene que hacerlo. Ya no le cuesta reconocer que quizá el rubio la pasó peor en esos tres meses que él en sus cuatro años en Rusia, y ha demostrado que no es un muchachito envalentonado por los sueños de grandeza… Max entiende la guerra tanto como él mismo.

…

Quien lo recibe en Stalingrado es Seguei que no puede ocultar su consternación al verlo llegar en ese estado. Esa misma tarde, cuatro días después de que le atacaron y después de serle asegurado por el mismo Kapaiev que no se repetirá esa clase de asalto (aunque Kai está seguro que sólo es superficial su promesa), él y Serguei van a Dolgiy.

—_Todo ha estado tranquilo aquí, aunque te tomó un poco más de tiempo regresar, Boris fue suspendido otra vez y ha estado todos estos días con Max. Soberana tontería la que esos idiotas cometieron, dicen que los enviaron a Járkov, ahí es donde se está complicando todo. _

Kai mira a Katinka rodeando el cuello del otro, por alguna razón es la única otra persona que ella tolera y adora, por eso le pusieron el apellido de Serguei en un juego para burlarse de ese cariño de la marta, pero a Serguei jamás le ha molestado. —_Bueno, hay una nueva razón para que me odien más. _

No hablan mucho, intercambiando los turnos de manejo llegan antes del anochecer. Como imaginaba, Max exagera al verlo, claro, jamás lo ha visto más herido que la ocasión en que cayó de un árbol y se raspó un brazo mientras vivían en Japón. Kai y Serguei se dan un baño y bajan a comer la cena que han preparado Yuriy y Max, Kai les habla de lo que ha escuchado estando tan lejos. Algunas cosas son nuevas para el pelirrojo y para el más alto, son aburridas para Boris y confusas para Max, pero los cinco entienden que la amenaza nazi va a tocar a las puertas de Stalingrado en unos meses.

Kai se entera con satisfacción que Max ha aprendido un poco de ruso y que Boris ha mostrado mejorar con el inglés, así que entrega con cierto recelo un arma que le prometió a cambio de ayudarle a Max con el idioma. La cena se lleva a cabo con tranquilidad, esa noche la casa tiene mucha más vida que lo que la ha tenido en muchos años, pero cuando deciden ir a dormir, vuelve a caer en su silencio acostumbrado. Y Kai sube a la buhardilla para revisar las hojas que no ha vuelto a tocar con esa historia que no ha podido terminar, la mira un momento y su mano empieza a trabajar con las ideas que su cabeza dicta, cuesta un poco porque se tiene una herida en el pulgar pero consigue hacerlo.

Cuando ha acabado hoja y media baja la pluma y relee, hace un gesto y la oculta de regreso bajo el tapete. Va a su cama y notando que Katinka duerme esa noche con Serguei, se acomoda diciéndose a sí mismo que al día siguiente dirá a Max todo lo que no le ha dicho, porque el tiempo que les queda de tranquilidad no es mucho, y hay que prepararlo para la nueva etapa de la guerra que se cierne sobre ellos.

…

Los tres rusos se despiden y van de regreso a Stalingrado, Kai les ha informado que estarán ambos por allá en una o dos semanas. Cuando el vehículo se ha alejado, vuelven a entrar a la casa y Kai le dice a Max que se siente, le contempla un rato, sabiendo lo fatal que se ve con el raspón en su sien, la hinchazón en su pómulo y la nariz casi rota, pero es algo que tiene que hacer.

—Pensé lo que me dijiste la vez que me fui, —Nota a Max a punto de protestar, —y sé que tienes razón, —ante el gesto de desconcierto del otro decide seguir, —me estoy comportando como un idiota, por lo que me cuentas, has tenido una experiencia peor de lo que me ha pasado a mí, y si no temes volver a enfrentar la batalla, no soy nadie para decirte no.

Para su sorpresa Max sonríe, —También he estado pensando, y creo que ya sé por qué eres así, esto se lo debo a papá. —Hace una pausa, —Quieres devolver lo que hicimos cuando tu papá se fue de Japón.

Kai abre los ojos bastante por un momento y luego mira el piso, sintiéndose golpeado por esa verdad, —No es para tanto.

—Sí, —Max insiste, —le pregunté a Yuriy qué había pasado para que terminaras aquí, pero él me dijo que tú me dirías todo si querías, que no era su derecho hablar así de tu vida, pero si me contó que se conocieron cuando eran niños, que las familias de Boris y Yuriy trabajaron un tiempo aquí cuando la tuya habitó esta casa. Que fue solo poco tiempo pero pasaban tiempo juntos.

Kai mueve la cabeza, no esperando que en ese momento venga a tener recuerdos de los tres inviernos que pasó en esa casa y cómo su abuelo detestaba que pasara tiempo con esos dos. —Sí, algo hubo de eso.

—Pero ese no es el punto, no te turbó que tu papá se fuera mientras que nosotros estábamos horrorizados, lo que era normal para ti, no lo era para mí, y creo que trataste de hacer lo mismo. Estar constantemente en el combate es normal para ti, y creíste que no lo era para mí… admito que no lo era, pero ya ves.

—_Claro que me sobrecogió, claro que me dejó devastado darme cuenta que mi padre me dejaba atrás, pero se había ido y no iba a solucionar nada echándome a llorar. _—Murmura en ruso, tan rápido y bajo que aunque Max ya entiende un poco, es imposible que capte lo que dice.

Piensa un momento en eso dándose cuenta que hay algo de verdad en las palabras de Max, su madre los había abandonado cuando su abuelo sentenció a la miseria a su padre por no ser capaz de cumplir sus expectativas, ella siempre vivió bien con la riqueza, y trató de seguir así, pero sus modos de ganar dinero atrajeron muchas enemistades con los del pueblo donde vivieron en Japón dejándolos en la posición en que Max los conoció, con su padre esforzándose por ganar aunque un poco y siendo despreciados por todos. Aun recuerda esa mañana cuando despertó y su padre le dijo que ella ya no viviría con ellos.

Igual que cuando su padre se fue, sólo que él tuvo la decencia de dejarle una carta explicándole todo, diciéndole que esperaba tuviera un futuro mejor con su abuelo que con él, que no podía ofrecerle nada más. Kai siempre ha sabido que a Susumu le dolió, pero tiene bien claro que no lo pensó dos veces. Aun recuerda con cierto rencor las palabras que le dijo su padre la noche previa a su partida.

Viviendo como nómada su niñez y buena parte de su adolescencia, ha desarrollado una naturaleza muy desapegada y sí, tiene que reconocer que las separaciones se hicieron una cotidianeidad en su vida.

—Ahora como ves, no soy el muchachito asustado a quien le salvaste la vida en Japón la primera vez que nos conocimos, como tú, he tenido que cambiar para sobrevivir a lo que tengo enfrente… ahora entiendo muchas cosas de tu forma de ser.

Kai quiere pararse y salir de ahí, pero tiene que caminar ese tramo para llegar a donde de verdad tiene que llegar. —La primera vez que me fui de Japón, regresé a mi vida recorriendo el mundo con mi abuelo, aprendiendo todo lo que podía aprender de su negocio y de cosas que me serían útiles. Me envió de regreso cuando conseguí demostrar que no lo iba a decepcionar como mi padre, al saber que estaba comprometido, me dio la tarea de aprobar la construcción de su casa. —Hace una pausa, toma un poco de agua que se ha servido y continúa, esto se está poniendo más y más difícil, —Tú lo conociste como un malnacido, y mucho hay de eso, pero desde que tenía diez ha sido mi única familia constante… por eso no dudé cuando me dijo que tenía que venir a Rusia para arreglar unas propiedades como te dije.

—Sí, me acuerdo de lo que te dije esa vez, lo lamento. —Max agrega con sinceridad, pero Kai se muerde el labio, ahí está, la condescendencia que se les da tan bien a los Mizuhara y que crecerá cuando acabe su narración, la detesta pero al parecer está en la naturaleza de Max ser así.

—Sabrás que Rusia tiene un sistema distinto a Estados Unidos, Rusia es comunista y está prohibido el acaparamiento de tierras y dinero. Pero a pesar de su tamaño, hay muchas cosas de las que no se puede abastecer, así que necesita de apoyo extranjero, pero lo niega todo el tiempo.

Ve a Max confundirse por el repentino cambio de la conversación, —¿Sí?… —pregunta indeciso.

—Las empresas de mi abuelo son parte de ese sistema, desde la Revolución consiguió tener una industria sana manteniendo buenas relaciones con el gobierno, pero cuando la guerra fue un rumor muy fuerte él decidió irse llevándose casi todo lo que pudo. Pero quedaron muchas cosas aquí, y el país necesitaba de esas industrias y mi abuelo aún tiene casi la mitad de su infraestructura aquí.

—Kai… —Max parece ver para donde va el asunto, —¿me estás diciendo que viniste sólo para hacerte cargo de esas empresas?

Kai niega, —No, le dijeron que querían llegar a un acuerdo para comprarle todo, pero mi abuelo sabe cómo funciona este gobierno y sabía que era una mentira. Me envió en su lugar. —Finaliza sintiendo una capa de sudor en sus puños cerrados, decirlo y reconocerlo le alteran mucho todavía.

—¿Sabía que no era seguro y aun así te envió?

Nuevamente esa clase de cosas, no eran novedad. —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? 'no todas las familias pueden ser como la tuya' —repite recordándose la época donde envidiaba a Max. —Como sea, él sabía que no me iban a hacer daño, sino que era la moneda de cambio para que él mantuviera sus empresas funcionando y el gobierno recibiera los beneficios de su industria. Fue un trato de partes iguales, el país se beneficia y mi abuelo sigue manteniendo su inversión.

—Y tú en medio de eso. —Max replica un poco molesto.

—Y yo en medio de eso.

—¿Por eso vives aquí?

—Sí, mi abuelo puso bastantes condiciones para seguir inyectando su dinero aquí, una de esas es que mantenga un nivel de vida que él considera apropiado para el apellido, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, no hay casas más grandes que ésta en toda la ribera del Volga que has conocido, me llamaban pequeño _zarévich_ cuando llegué.

Max asiente, al parecer esa parte de la historia rusa no es ajena para él porque no pregunta qué es zarévich. —Pero ya no te llaman así, ahora dicen 'mano' y 'dedo' a donde sea que vas, ahora sé qué significa pero no entiendo por qué te llaman así.

Kai sonríe con desdén, —La forma rápida de los dos apodos que me gané. Cuando llegué, los más altos oficiales no estaban dispuestos a ver a un rico vivir bien mientras los demás comunes se mataban de hambre, ¿qué ejemplo sería ése? Aún si esos oficiales vivían como nobles. Probaron meterme a diversos equipos, la batalla en Moscú era la principal amenaza, y requerían de tantas manos como pudieran.

—Supieron que eras bueno tirando.

—Sí, alguien les contó que me gustaba cazar y terminé como francotirador… le hallé gusto mientras vivía en Canadá, y mi abuelo contrató gente que me enseñara. Afiné mi técnica.

—Sigo sin entender los apodos.

Kai se pasa la mano por la herida en la frente, sabe que ese dolor de cabeza no solo es por los golpes recibidos, —Admito que me gustó cuando comencé a hacerlo, a todos les gustó también, mi puntería se hizo famosa y ayudé a poner la balanza de nuestro lado en varias ocasiones acabando con oficiales enemigos. Entonces me llamaron 'La mano de dios', pensé que así dejarían de despreciarme por mi condición, pero no, la maravilla pasó a horror cuando mi lista de muertos siguió creciendo y mi personalidad se fue conociendo, muchos decían que gozaba quitar vidas, pero la verdad es que mi agrado por hacer esto fue repulsión en poco tiempo, pero seguí haciendo mi trabajo… no quería saber qué podía pasar si dejaba de hacerlo. Así que 'La mano de Dios' pasó a ser 'El dedo del diablo'

Los ojos de Max se abren demasiado, un gesto de temor cruza aprisa su rostro, —Kai… —ahí está de nuevo, esa condescendencia, la lástima, la piedad… tan grata y desagradable a la vez.

Kai sigue con la sonrisa torcida, recordando cómo decían al principio que era la mano de dios porque era el instrumento para terminar con el enemigo, después que era simplemente el dedo del diablo, porque con sólo señalar terminaba con su vida. Así como iba de extremo a extremo de dios al diablo, y una mano completa a un dedo rebajándolo completamente.

—Muchos claman que dejarán de llamarme así, y que se encargarán de darme un nuevo apodo 'El muñón del hombre' —hace una pausa estremeciéndose con lo desagradable de la idea, —por eso aunque el dinero de mi abuelo me sigue cubriendo, he sabido que tengo que procurarme de medios para protegerme, por eso es que mantengo mi fama, es mejor que me teman a que crean que pueden dañarme cada que se les ocurra. Ya ves lo que pasó con esos que me atacaron.

Hay un silencio largo, evidentemente Max está asimilando todo lo que ha dicho. Abril está por terminar su primera semana y tiene que adiestrar a Max tanto como pueda antes de que el inminente momento llegue, porque sabe que incluso en esa lejana casa de Dolgiy, el combate se resentirá y tiene que ir decidiendo qué hará cuando incluso ese refugio quede perdido.

—No puedes decir que yo la pasé peor, —Max murmura después de un rato, —tenía a mamá y papá cuando salimos de Japón, después a Ralft y los otros cuando me mandaron a combatir, tenía sus palabras y memorias cuando me apresaron en Checoslovaquia, y después te tuve a ti… pero tú no has tenido otra cosa que la poca ayuda que te dimos en Japón… es todo lo que has tenido de apoyo, y lo que Yuriy y los otros pudieran haber hecho por ti… que al parecer no puede ser mucho.

Kai exhala por la nariz, —No soy un pobre caso de déficit de apoyo y compañía, así ha sido todo y…

—No te estoy compadeciendo Kai, —Max habla serenamente mientras que el otro parece haberse exaltado, —estoy poniendo las cosas en perspectiva, aprendí ya que hay cosas peores que vivir en soledad… hay tantos muertos y heridos allá, lejos de su familia que lo que hace que importe es el compañero. He entendido eso Kai, y aunque me hace sentir mal oír todo lo que dices, no siento pena por ti.

Kai lo mira directo a los ojos y una sonrisa inesperada llega a él, eso, eso es precisamente lo que quería escuchar. Que el rubio entendiera que su historia de vida es una zozobra, pero que hay penas mucho mayores afuera y que si no lo entendía pronto, iba a terminar por consumirlo.

—Gracias, Max.

…

_Mayo 1942_

Kai baja la pluma, su mente no puede darle ideas coherentes porque está preocupado. Regresó de Stalingrado apenas por la mañana sin haber recibido noticias del frente de batalla en Roshosh donde sigue intentándose detener el avance después de lo que pasó en Jarkóv y la toma de la ciudad.

Como se prometió, intentó enseñar a Max, pero no tuvo muchas habilidades para el rifle, tampoco para los explosivos, así que la única opción (siendo obvio que no lo enviaría a ser carne de cañón en la infantería) fue que se uniera al equipo de artilleros que Yuriy dirigía, aunque era un poco más tranquilizador que Boris, Serguei y el pelirrojo estaban con él, ese primer combate al que Max iba no ha sido muy calmado como Kai quería creer.

Supuestamente debían haber regresado tres días atrás, pero nada de eso ha pasado, tuvo que regresar de Stalingrado porque sin el pelirrojo o los demás, la ciudad es cáustica para él. Se informó tanto como pudo pero no hay muchos informes aún, sólo la constante que hubo una verdadera batalla ahora que la estrategia alemana parece haber quedado definida y sus fuerzas se mueven organizadamente.

Se resigna a que no escribirá, baja a la sala y mira por la ventana, maldice tener que preocuparse, Max demostró estar bastante ecuánime para la batalla de nuevo pero eso no lo hará invencible a las balas enemigas, y no podría tolerar que lo mataran, ha conseguido convencerse que se irá con él cuando tenga la oportunidad. Después de inútiles (y muy desastrosos) intentos por dejar Rusia en sus primeros meses después de llegar, terminó por rendirse y suponer que quedaría ahí hasta que su abuelo se dignara a negociar su salida o lo mataran en la guerra.

Pero ahora, ha renovado sus ánimos de dejar el país, aún si eso trae a tierra una buena parte de la economía de su abuelo, no importa. O al menos eso trata de convencerse mientras mira su dedo índice, contemplando la cicatriz de las toscas puntadas que se lo salvaron cuando Kapaiev casi se lo corta en su último intento de huir.

El ronroneo de Katinka le saca de las memorias y se recuesta en el piso delante de la chimenea con la marta sobre el pecho, es primavera, el Volga y sus alrededores rebozan de vida, Dolgiy es una exuberancia terrenal de pequeños arroyos, bosques enormes y praderas verdes, pero Kai no quiere salir de casa, ya conoce todo eso y no puede quitar su pensamiento de la preocupación de Max y los demás, ¿y si todos están muertos?

Se queda dormido y despierta después de medio día, se levanta a prepararse algo de comer queriendo ignorar el eco de sus movimientos ante el silencio de la casa, negándose a reconocer que la compañía de Max le ha aliviado la soledad más de lo que quiere consentir, y aplacando sus pensamientos de qué hará si en verdad está muerto.

No sabe qué hora es cuando la puerta se abre, con el arma en la mano se acerca con sigilo a ver quién podría atreverse a entrar. Al ver a Boris y Max se deja ver, Kai se acerca con lentitud bajando el arma y hurgando en sus caras, Boris lleva una gruesa venda en la cabeza y Max otra en el brazo, hay un intercambio de miradas entre Boris y Kai, ninguna palabra se emite pero Kai entiende que les fue mal. Con un asentimiento Boris se despide y sale de la casa, Kai toma por los hombros a Max y lo lleva a la sala para sentarlo, el rubio camina como aturdido arrastrando los pies.

En el momento en que está por dejarlo en el sillón, las manos del rubio se sujetan a las propias de Kai con fuerza y desesperación, y de pronto el silencio queda roto por un gimoteo y luego un llanto desconsolado. Kai se mantiene al lado de Max mientras sigue sollozando y queriendo hablar pero impedido por los jadeos de su respiración, el más alto le sujeta los hombros y se sienta en el sillón con el otro.

Mentira, la mentira de que estaban bien es sólo una cara de la realidad, Max no se ha convertido en un rudo miliciano que sabe que la guerra es una cruda verdad, aún queda algo del muchacho alegre y hogareño que sólo quería estar con sus padres, el confrontarse de nuevo a la guerra le debe haber recordado eso. Y Kai, no es tampoco alguna clase de guerrillero que duerme con la muerte y la guerra, es también un hombre que sigue buscando el lugar pacífico que conoció una vez.

Mientras escucha a Max llorar, tiene el vívido recuerdo de la primera vez que fue al combate y de las mismas lágrimas de furia y frustración que él dejó escapar, pero con la diferencia que él llegó a un sitio donde nadie le esperaba y no hubo quien le apoyara para superar esa impresión. Entonces, entonces entiende que sigue envidiando a Max, y que si acaso consigue salir vivo de la guerra, seguirá habiendo poco para él esperándolo afuera.

Lo último que querría serían las migajas de confort hogareño que los Mizuhara pudieran darle después de ver a su hijo llegar, su abuelo no le perdonará hacerle perder casi la mitad de su imperio, su padre apenas y sobrevive en una pequeña ciudad hondureña, ninguno de ellos existe ya para su madre.

Con ese pensamiento, lo ideal sería resignarse y esperar que una bala le dé fin a su miseria, pero él nunca ha sido alguien común, Kai decide en ese momento que sí, se irá de Rusia pero que tendrá que hacerlo a su modo. Buscar su propio sitio en el mundo y confrontar lo que deba venir como lo ha hecho siempre, con sus medios y sus capacidades.

Se queda sujetando a Max hasta que el rubio se ha quedado callado, entonces se pone de pie y le mira. —Duerme, descansa y recupérate, hay mucho que hacer, la guerra viene y si quieres regresar a casa, hay que pelear de nuevo. —Le da un leve apretón en el hombro, —Pero no estás solo, nos vamos a largar juntos de aquí.

Max sonríe y asiente, — Gracias, Kai.

Se va lentamente a su habitación dejando a Kai a solas mirando el fuego de la chimenea, sintiendo un escalofrío de pensar en lo que viene y si acaso de verdad habrá modo de sobrevivir y salir de ahí.

**(((oooo)))**

Marta cibelina: Un animal alargado parecido a una comadreja, normalmente de pelo café pero hay variante negra.

Ok, no, no puedo escribir un capítulo corto… mi excusa esta vez, que es el penúltimo capítulo y quería que pasen muchas cosas antes de vernos con el capítulo final. El tema es interesantísimo pero no puedo hacer una historia más amplia por tiempo y atención, así que disculpas de antemano.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios (oystercloud18, Kiray Himawari y Kosayumaq) y las lecturas. :D

Mil saludos y nos leemos!


	4. El hombre del otro lado de la puerta

De acuerdo, antes de que se infarten y me digan cosas muy feas por el tamaño. Está dividido para leerse en bloques, imaginen cada número como un pequeño capítulo que no fue porque no me gustaba cortarla. Las partes en itálicas son una misma historia pero cada parte va en relación a cada 'capítulo'. Mas por decir, al final.

**:::::::**

**4. El hombre del otro lado de la puerta  
><strong>

**:::::::**

_Llegó al pueblo y la gente de inmediato lo notó, era distinto y no a todos los demás. Jamás intentó pelear con ellos, ni siquiera parecía interesarle acercarse a los demás, pero los pobladores le responsabilizaron de toda clase de eventos acaecidos tras su llegada. _

_Siempre se habían arruinado algunas cosechas por la lluvia, siempre se perdía algún niño en el bosque, era normal perder ovejas por los lobos, y muchas cosas más, pero de pronto todo era culpa suya. _

_Y la gente no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. _

**1. Los dos hombres **

_Principios de Junio, 1942_

—Mantenlo firme, alinéalo con esa marca, ¡tira! —la voz de Serguei es superada por el ruido del poderoso disparo.

Los dos rubios siguen con la mirada el proyectil que cae sobre una pila de troncos que salen disparados en varias direcciones. Una vez que han dejado de sacudirse Serguei se acerca y examina los restos que quedan dispersos, después de un momento se gira a Max y levanta un pulgar.

—Lo tienes chico, ya estás listo.

Max coloca sus palmas juntas animado de escuchar eso, —¡No puedo creerlo! ¡le di, le di!

—Y pensar que no hace mucho volaste mi auto con esa pésima puntería. —Se escucha la voz de Kai que aplaude de ver el gran avance de Max.

El japonés se gira y sonríe, —No me lo recuerdes, casi mato a Boris, y él casi me mata.

—Yuriy debe tener lista la comida, ¿no? Deberíamos regresar. —Serguei se acerca y Katinka brinca de su hombro a la cabeza de Max y finalmente se enrosca en el cuello de Kai.

—Sí, es suficiente por hoy. Ahora es mi turno de practicar, adelante, los alcanzo después. —Kai afirma mirando el auto.

Max asiente y sigue a Serguei, —Te vemos allá entonces, no tardes o me comeré tu comida.

—No importa, prepararé un poco más… los veo en un par de horas.

El rubio se detiene un momento y está por ir con él cuando la gran mano de Serguei lo obliga a seguir caminando. Ambos suben al vehículo y se enfilan a la casa donde Yuriy ha terminado de cocinar. El rubio mira insistentemente hacia atrás, incómodo por las palabras de Kai.

—No debería sorprenderte que esté preocupado, tú mismo has leído los informes y no son nada alentadores. Siempre hemos sabido que la guerra llegará hasta aquí pero no pensamos que fuera en la escala en que se dice lo hará. —Serguei explica mientras conduce.

—Sí, pero está tan distraído que ni siquiera se rió de mi broma, ni siquiera supo que era una broma.

—Es raro que se ría de una broma, además tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza; tú mismo las tendrías si tuvieras que abandonar tu casa para irte a meter en la boca del lobo.

Max se acomoda en el asiento, —Ya me pasó, ya las tuve y no es agradable.

—Sólo dale tiempo, Kai está pensando en cómo rescatar tantas cosas como pueda, al final, lo que tiene aquí se convertirá en su única oportunidad para salir del país. Cuando el infierno comience, ni su apellido ni su abuelo le van a servir.

Max no dice nada más, llegan a la casa y se sientan a la mesa, Yuriy no pregunta dónde está Kai. Platican amenamente de los avances de Max en el manejo de las piezas de artillería, las cosas que Boris ha estado enviando desde el frente de batalla y lo propio que Serguei y Yuriy han encontrado.

—Debo regresar hoy a Stalingrado, Kapaiev me aseguró que tendría lista la casa que Kai pidió. Hay que supervisar todo para darle los detalles y que en verdad cumpla con lo pedido. Esperemos que aún no haya encontrado la que tiene todo, no sé si Kai ya terminó de elegir lo que hay que llevar, la cueva no es muy amplia. —El pelirrojo deja su vaso a un lado y mira por la ventana.

Max asiente, ya no piensa preguntar por qué es que Kai se ha puesto tan quisquilloso en la elección de la casa que ocupará en la ciudad, no después de que el mismo Kai le explicó que necesitaban un sótano lo suficientemente resistente para soportar los bombardeos. Además, es cierto que aún queda mucho trabajo en la casa de Dolgiy, hay que elegir lo que puedan transportar y llevarlo una cueva a algunos kilómetros de distancia, donde puedan guardar todo lejos de los posibles saqueadores.

Ve a Yuriy salir por la puerta, a Serguei levantarse y queda solo en la mesa, se permite unos minutos de descanso, después se pone de pie y sube al segundo piso a seguir con su propia tarea. Kai le ha pedido que empiece a bajar cosas de varias habitaciones a la planta baja para comenzar con el desalojo.

…

En el bosque, Kai tira una y otra vez tratando de afinar la puntería en objetivos móviles, es un poco complicado pero admite que ha ido mejorando satisfactoriamente. Está nervioso de confrontar la guerra de verdad, no sólo ir a revolcarse un poco entre los muertos y la tierra para regresar a la seguridad de su casa. En cuanto pisen Stalingrado, no habrá casa a la cual volver, mas que aquella que está esperándole fuera de Rusia… donde sea que esté.

Le fue notificado que debían presentarse todos los oficiales en la ciudad a mediados de junio, para eso falta menos de una semana y no puede seguir dando excusas. Ni siquiera sabe qué clase de rango tiene, pero es claro que Kapaiev no dejará que nadie que pueda servirle para defender su preciosa ciudad no esté ahí para unirse a la masacre. El ambiente no se ve optimista sin duda, pero es mejor no atraer atenciones extras para que sus planes de escape puedan funcionar… ya de por sí la situación es complicada.

—Guardaremos todo lo de valor económico, nos iremos a la ciudad, sobreviviremos, aprovecharemos el momento de mayor confusión para escapar y tomaremos ventaja de la desorganización para alejarnos tanto como sea posible… —dice mientras dispara una y otra vez, —después, esperemos que algo suceda y lleguemos a territorio aliado. Ellos están por dar el gran golpe, o no deben tardar en hacerlo. Si no lo hacen, —se detiene y baja el rifle, —no sé qué vamos a hacer Katinka. Estaremos lejos, en territorio desconocido y con todo en contra.

La marta sisea emocionada como si acaso entendiera y se enrosca más en su cuello, Kai sonríe un poco y agita su minúscula cola. Kai recuerda a sus cuatro perros de Japón: Katzia, Samael, Khan y Danka, que fueron una compañía ideal todos los meses que vivió en la gran mansión que su abuelo quizá jamás ocupará… si acaso aún existe. Como esa casa que si él no hace algo, será botín de ladrones o combustible de llamas.

Baja el rifle, satisfecho de sus avances y conduce de regreso, a partir de mañana tendrán una jornada pesada de cuatro días para desalojar todo lo que ha elegido y llevarlo a una cueva que encontró hace casi dos años en sus muchas jornadas ociosas de exploración. Es de buen tamaño y en un terreno poco frecuentado, espera que lo complicado del terreno sirva de desaliento para quien quiera acercarse.

Regresa a la casa para encontrar a Serguei durmiendo en la sala, Yuriy sin estar a la vista y Max trabajando. Come y sube a seguir con su parte del trabajo, que es desocupar el último piso que es el único que no ha tenido la atención de repasar.

…

Los cuatro regresan a la casa después de haber llevado la última porción de las cosas, —Es una pena que no podamos llevar estos muebles, me vendrían bien en la mansión que tendré en la costa francesa cuando esta maldita guerra acabe. —Boris dice sonriendo mientras se recarga en un enorme reloj de grandes números dorados.

—¿Vas a tener una mansión en Francia? —Max pregunta divertido, —pues yo tendré una en Grecia y otra en España, es mejor que Francia.

—¡Ah, pues la mía estará en Hawai!

—Las playas de Francia son espectaculares, pero jamás conseguirías pagar una casa ahí. En Grecia la gente no recibe bien a los extranjeros, son ruidosos y beben mucho. En España te ven mal si no eres alguien alegre como ellos, si criticas su cultura, y jamás he estado en Hawai, no tengo nada que decirles. —Kai comenta desde el piso donde está acostado.

Max exhala, —Entonces supongo que tendré que conformarme con una enorme casa en Florida.

—Sí, cuando acabe esto, me compraré una granja en los Urales, con cientos de cabras y borregos, algunas cabras y caballos. —Boris levanta una mano como si imaginara todo delante de él.

Serguei lo piensa un momento y toma unas botellas que tiene delante de él, —¿Campesino? No, yo quiero un barco, voy a ir de puerto en puerto conociendo el mundo. Me gusta eso, no habrá más límite que a donde yo quiera ir.

Yuriy los mira, asumiendo que es su turno hablar, —Yo, yo no sé que quiero, sólo quiero una casa en una ciudad tranquila y buscarme una esposa. Me conformo con eso. ¿Y tú Kai? Tú no te conformarías sólo con eso.

Kai sonríe sardónicamente, —No, tienes razón, pero no sé que querría. Todo depende de si aún hay una herencia Hiwatari esperando por mí afuera de Rusia, con sus toneladas de responsabilidades y obligaciones, —su sonrisa se torna maliciosa, —además de sus múltiples beneficios económicos y sociales. Aunque creo que regresar a cierto pueblo en Japón, sería el mejor de los comienzos.

Max sonríe y asiente, —Creo que también me conformaría con eso Kai.

—Bien, mañana salimos de regreso a Stalingrado, ahora que hemos acabado con esto. Kapaiev tendrá mi cabeza si no estamos ahí mañana por la tarde, aunque sugeriría que saliéramos hoy mismo por la noche. —Yuriy se acomoda en el asiento. —¿Qué dices Kai?

—Supongo que tiene que ser, los alcanzaré en dos días. Aún hay algo que debo hacer.

Eso va prácticamente en contra de las órdenes, pero ninguno se anima a señalar el punto. Acuerdan encontrarse en Stalingrado en dos días, esa misma noche Yuriy, Max, Serguei y Boris salen con rumbo a la ciudad, dejando a Kai disfrutar las últimas horas de su estancia en esa casa que ha ocupado por cuatro años.

Por la noche, Kai camina por todos los pasillos sintiendo el silencio y grabándoselo en la mente, cuando de un paso fuera de ahí, será para no volver. Al amanecer, Kai sale de regreso a la cueva a dejar una última cosa que no pensaba informar a los otros cuatro, en el punto más complicado y casi inaccesible deposita tres envoltorios, cada uno con un nombre, son todas las joyas y cosas de mayor valor que había en la casa, divididas metódicamente para que sean equivalentes en cada envuelto.

Los alcanza la mañana del día siguiente, Max y Kai recorren la casa que los albergará junto a Boris, Serguei y Yuriy, es más modesta pero firme y con un estratégico túnel que conecta con la tubería de la ciudad desde el sótano. Es seguro que pueden sobrevivir ahí.

_29 de julio de 1942_

Max regresa acompañado de Boris y Serguei, entran a la casa y se dejan caer sobre los sillones. Kai los recibe y les extiende un vaso con agua, espera que recuperen un poco el aliento y espera por lo que tengan que decir.

—¿Cómo tomaron la decisión del Gran Camarada? —pregunta refiriéndose despectivamente a Stalin.

—Funciona si es lo que te preguntas, los pobres diablos no tienen mucho de donde escoger, morir por balas alemanas o compatriotas. —Boris exhala con desdén, —¿Te debemos agradecer que no nos pusieron a matar a nuestra propia gente?

—No, me sorprende que haya sido así. No tuve nada que ver. Ojalá y las cosas sigan así.

—Escuché que esos artilleros fueron traídos de GULAGs, eran guardias allá, no creo que pidan nuestro apoyo. —Serguei completa al comentario de Kai.

Max no tiene nada que comentar, le ha horrorizado suficiente la orden 'Ni un paso atrás' pues le ha tocado ver los cuerpos siendo amontonados en su camino de regreso a casa. La orden de disparar a todos aquellos que quieran desertar es suficiente para que desistan de querer huir, su asignación como encargado de una metralleta pudo haberle obligado a obedecer esas órdenes.

Yuriy abre la puerta unas horas después, lleno de mapas y papeles, ha sido ascendido de puesto y tiene que estar actualizando constantemente los mapas. Trabajo que debería estar haciendo en el cuartel pero prefiere estar ahí lo menos que pueda, así que se lleva constantemente trabajo a la casa.

La edificación se encuentra en un lugar intermedio entre el Volga y el primer frente de batalla. Está rodeada de calles que aún se llenan de gente por las mañanas cuando va al mercado. Tiene cuatro pisos y cerca de diez habitaciones, una gran vista de dos importantes avenidas y se puede llegar a varios puntos desde ese lugar. Ha tenido satisfechos a todos.

—Mañana traerán más provisiones, ya saben donde recibirlas y cómo guardarlas. Pronto no van a llegar más. —Kai explica mientras sirve las raciones del día.

Las rutas a la ciudad desde el norte al sur por el noroeste están imposibilitadas, el cruce del río es la única ruta de abastecimiento y llegada de tropas, los materiales y la comida abundan en ese momento, pero cuando consigan comenzar a bombardear el río eso también se va a acabar. No ha sido necesario explicar que deben racionar sus suministros, la bandada de refugiados que viene del frente oeste deja ver lo que pronto va a suceder cuando la población civil entienda que si no se van en ese momento de la ciudad, quedarán atrapados en el combate.

_28 de agosto de 1942_

Kai se lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras siente a Katinka pegarse tanto como puede a su cuello. Levanta la mirada al techo esperando que el fuego que ya inunda el piso más alto no llegue hasta abajo, sabe que el techo se ha colapsado y que aunque la estructura es fuerte, apenas cesen de pasar los aviones tendrán que retirar tantos escombros como sea posible para que el peso no resienta el resto de la casa y se venga sobre ellos.

La cabeza está por estallarle, y sabe que los demás están igual que él. Esta vez Boris no está con ellos, pero sabe que no lo matarán, le ha tocado las peores situaciones y siempre halla un modo de regresar a la casa.

Han sido cinco largos días de bombardeos aéreos sobre la ciudad, desde que los alemanes consiguieron llegar a un punto desde donde podían atacar el Volga, los aviones sobrevuelan constantemente la ciudad bañándola con bombas. No en puntos estratégicos sino en todo lugar donde sea posible, ha tenido la oportunidad de recorrer un pequeño perímetro después del cuarto día y tuvo que admitir que no reconoció Stalingrado envuelta en humo y fuego.

Al fin parece haber terminado, esperan quince minutos para asegurarse y salen por una de las dos rutas alternas. Yuriy es el primero, Serguei le sigue, Kai y Max al final. Al ver alrededor todos contienen las maldiciones y las expresiones de asombro porque no sirven de nada, se limitan a buscar un modo de apagar el fuego que no es amplio esta vez y a retirar tanto como es posible de los destrozos.

Vecinos hacen lo mismo, algunos se ayudan entre sí mientras siguen pasando los sobrevivientes que no cuentan con un sótano como ellos. De fondo se escuchan los alaridos y llantos en medio del ruido sordo de edificaciones viniéndose abajo, siempre supieron que la guerra relámpago alemana era desastrosa, pero ninguno imaginó el grado de ese desastre.

En esos cinco días desde que el bombardeo comenzó, la ciudad ha sido casi demolida por completo, aunque muchas edificaciones necias siguen de pie, son como esqueletos de los bellos edificios que alguna vez hubo.

—Creo que seguirá manteniéndose, supongo tendré que agradecerle mañana a Kapaiev. —Kai comenta sarcásticamente sin separar los ojos de lo que queda de la gran casa Kapaiev le facilitó.

—Mañana vas al frente, —Max comenta viendo alrededor.

—Sí, ahora que están entrando a la ciudad, quieren darle una buena bienvenida.

Serguei sonríe, —¿Sabes a dónde te envían?

—No, no han dicho nada. Quizá quieran evitar que se filtre la información. Como sea, siguen insistiendo en que abramos el sótano a otros.

Max no contesta, la idea que su refugio sirva para abrigar a otros se le hace justa, pero eso implica compartir no sólo el espacio sino sus suministros, además, sabe que Yuriy y Kai no ven con buenos ojos tener a extraños en su único espacio individual.

—No, hay muchos sitios así. No podemos arriesgarnos a perder éste cuando el comandante decida que es por el bien de la patria. —Yuriy exclama entrando.

—Se lo dejaré claro. Este sitio es apenas suficiente para mantener a cinco personas. Voy a tratar de dormir un poco. —Finaliza Kai y vuelve a entrar.

Serguei y Yuriy suben a los pisos superiores a retirar los escombros, Max se queda un momento contemplando el desolado panorama después corre a alcanzar a los demás.

…

_Principios de noviembre, 1942_

Los días siguen, los ánimos de todos van disminuyendo, las tropas alemanas son incansables y las rusas necias por igual, Stalingrado se ha convertido en un cementerio que sigue en pie gracias a que las tropas rusas siguen llegando constantemente para sustituir a los miles que mueren día a día. Agosto acaba, septiembre y octubre pronto le siguen, cuando noviembre comienza, las tropas alemanas finalmente irrumpen con fuerza en el corazón de la ciudad ocupando buena parte del sector oeste y dejando una amplia franja que sirve de campo de batalla para ambos bandos.

El refugio sigue en pie y ellos cinco vivos, el aroma de los cadáveres putrefactos se cuela a pesar de los cuidados que tienen, el agua es racionada por completo, dejándola casi únicamente para su consumo y la limpieza de las heridas que han llegado a tener porque la atención médica es prácticamente nula. El río es la única forma de evacuar a los heridos, pero es constantemente bombardeado y ninguno está dispuesto a arriesgarse a morir ahogado cuando hundan el barco que los lleva.

Kai acaba de regresar de otra encomienda, está feliz que la historia de Vasili Záitsev se haya expandido tanto y que el hombre esté haciendo tan buen trabajo, aleja la atención de él y no lo vigilan tanto. Porque claro la idea del cazador de los Urales, es mucho mejor que el extranjero con sangre japonesa, así que se ha dedicado a hacer su trabajo en tanto anonimato como puede, sus motes se han perdido un poco y sólo unos pocos aún lo llaman 'mano' 'dedo' y esa falta de supervisión de sus actividades le han dado la oportunidad de trabajar en su plan más urgente.

Salir de Rusia.

Mientras trata de matar a las ratas que siguen usando su refugio como ruta de paso, piensa en lo similar que eso es a la batalla de arriba. Donde el combate es casi cuerpo a cuerpo entre los escombros de la ciudad, todos saben que la maquinaria alemana no está hecha para esa forma de pelea, y que en ese sentido, los rusos llevan las de ganar. Sin embargo, entre unos y otros, ninguno da señales de querer caer.

Los únicos que parecen estar funcionando en esa clase de batalla son los fusileros, por eso Boris y los otros han tenido que mejorar sus habilidades con el rifle porque se está volviendo la única arma realmente útil en la llamada '_rattenkrieg_' o guerra de ratas.

Da un tiro a una que está por huir, justo en ese momento se abre la puerta, Yuriy entra con Serguei, y le recriminan con la mirada que haya dejado sesos de rata esparcidos en una de las esquinas. Kai hace caso omiso y baja el arma, dándose cuenta lo poco que le importa haber matado al animal así, como si fuera una persona… o tal vez al revés, mata a las personas como si fueran ratas. No importa, da igual.

Cuando la tarde está cayendo, Max y Boris llegan finalmente para comer la única comida completa del día, están hambrientos y urgen a Yuriy que se apresure, todos sentados en una improvisada mesa degustan las raquíticas porciones como si fuera el mejor banquete.

—Dicen que las balas están comenzando a escasear, a este paso, en poco tiempo nos van a mandar a matar alemanes con piedras. —Boris mordisquea una pieza de carne. —No puedo creer que no hayan imaginado que iban a rodear la ciudad, las rutas de abastecimiento están bloqueadas.

—A ellos no les va mejor, nuestros ejércitos están comenzando a cerrarse sobre ellos. Unos días más y quedarán completamente aislados sin modo de que ellos mismos sean abastecidos. Eso es un buen paso. —Serugei explica señalando un mapa que Kai ha dibujado en la mesa, —Si nos adueñamos también de los aeródromos, su maldita fuerza aérea será inútil, y tendremos oportunidad de preparar la nuestra.

—Pero eso es aún una moneda en el aire, esperemos que Hitler siga aferrado en no dejar esta ciudad, si no, no servirá de nada la estrategia. —Yuriy completa no quitando los ojos de su plato en vez de ver el mapa.

Max come en silencio, todo lo que dicen es información importante pero no puede evitar pensar que no son ni _sus_ ejércitos, ni _su_ defensa_, _ni _su país._ Pero es donde le ha tocado estar y hará lo que le quede por hacer. —¿Hay más carne? —pregunta esperando que se cambie el tema, pero escucha a Kai bajar su plato y ver el mapa.

—He encontrado una ruta para dejar Stalingrado y llegar hasta la frontera sur. —Dice algo que ninguno esperaba y las miradas se clavan en él. —El 19 planean que se cierre la ofensiva alrededor de los alemanes, todos estarán poniendo su atención en la operación. Será entonces cuando vamos a irnos. La pregunta es, ¿quién va?

Max se apresura a levantar la mano y contempla un poco sorprendido que ninguno de los rusos lo hace, baja su mano apenado.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte Max, quieres irte a casa y nosotros queremos defender la nuestra. No hay nada que recriminar. —Yuriy explica sin verlo, —Kai no entiende nada de esto, y aun así lo ha hecho por cuatro años. Los apoyaremos en lo que necesiten.

—De acuerdo, les daré los detalles en cuanto formalice con el que nos llevará.

Ninguno reacciona de ningún modo una vez que Kai ha terminado de hablar, cada uno perdiéndose en sus ideas dándose cuenta, que esta vez, parece ir en serio.  
>Max está emocionado con la idea pero no quiere hacerse muchas ilusiones porque la vida esas últimas semanas ha sido lo peor, incluso le recuerda a la precaria travesía desde que lo separaron de Ralph. Sólo le queda esperar que no pase nada que lo arruine, porque Kai, siendo como es, tratará todo para evitar errores.<p>

Kai no tiene más que agregar, se pone de pie y sale del refugio. La comprensión de que finalmente se irá de Rusia es suficiente para hacerle pensar en otra cosa que la ciudad derruida que lo rodea. Solo unos días más, pero debe permanecer con la mente lo suficientemente fría para que esa emoción no le haga perder perspectiva de la situación.

…

Faltan tres días para la gran campaña, todos regresan agotados después de estar haciendo trabajos especializados para afianzar esa estrategia y la posible derrota finalmente de los alemanes. Es la tarde, los cinco se sientan a degustar la merecida comida, y mientras cada uno se concentra en su plato, Kai mueve su lápiz en el mapa que dibujó sobre la mesa.

Yuriy se acerca curioso a ver qué está haciendo, —¿En verdad no puedes conseguir papel en ningún lado? No te basta con haber llenado de garabatos la mesa y aquella pared.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer. —Dice en voz alta llamando a los demás.

En el mapa explica paso a paso la ruta que seguirán, todos ponen atención aunque al final sólo concierne a Max y Kai, pero Yuriy, Serguei y Boris han dicho que ayudarán en lo posible. Kai marca un punto cerca del río, —Éste es un muelle auxiliar por donde abastecen los cuarteles de los oficiales mayores, el encargado del transporte nos cruzará e iremos río abajo hasta que las cosas se calmen, entonces nos cruzará de regreso e iremos al sur, seguiremos así hasta que encontremos un punto de paso lejos del frente alemán. Quizá sea hasta África.

Max asiente, —Es como el camino que hice con mis padres cuando tratamos de llegar a E.U. es un viaje largo pero, llegamos, tenemos que poder llegar otra vez. —Sonríe entusiasmado.

—Esa es la idea.

Yuriy mira el camino, —Bueno, hasta aquí es fácil, eso no requerirá mucho esfuerzo, —luego pasa su mano a donde ya no hay mapa sino el vacío de la mesa que indica río más abajo, —pero qué hay de más allá, ¿quién les asegura que no los dejará a la mitad del camino?

Kai sonríe, —El enlace que mi abuelo tenía con la guerrilla rusa sigue aquí, lo contacté hace un mes y hemos acordado que me ayudará.

Serguei arque una ceja, —¿Vas a confiar en esos bastardos?

—No necesito confiar en ellos, tienen bien aprendido que los Hiwatari somos agradecidos. —Finaliza con los ojos puestos en el mapa.

Nadie dice nada más, antes de que caiga la noche Max va con Yuriy y Kai a recorrer la ruta que deben seguir, ya saben en dónde ubicarán la unidad donde Max y Boris están incluidos, así que aprovechan ese conocimiento para fijar un camino que lo lleve ahí sin problemas.

Cuando regresan al refugio, Yuriy le dice a Max que se adelante porque aún necesita aclarar algo con Kai. El rubio no discute, cansado y sabiendo que debe estar tan descansado como sea posible. Los otros dos se quedan fuera, el pelirrojo se sienta unos metros delante de la puerta de su derruida casa.

—Necesito que te asegures que Max llegue sin problemas al muelle, no debes permitir por ningún motivo que pierda tiempo. —Kai explica.

Yuriy lo mira con sospecha, —¿Qué? no piensas ir con él.

El otro suelta una pequeña risa, —¡Claro que sí! ¿acaso tengo el aspecto de mártir? Pero va a ser más fácil para mí cruzar el río que para él, si no llega a tiempo sé que el hombre no esperará, ya está arriesgándose el cuello con este trabajo. Así que no importa lo que se le diga, no esperará. Y será terrible si llego y por alguna causa, Max no lo consigue.

Yuriy está por acompañar a Kai dentro de la casa cuando se detiene en seco al escuchar eso, —¿Te irías si Max no llega en el momento que dices?

Kai le contempla un momento, bufa y entra dejando al más alto perplejo, cree ser la persona que mejor conoce a Kai y en ese momento, no puede decir si esa actitud fue un 'sí' o un 'no'.

La noche previa a la gran operación, brindan con una botella de vodka que Boris guarda con recelo, Max agradece sinceramente todo lo que han hecho por él y hace la firme promesa que se verán cuando todo eso acabe, no dicen donde ni cuando, pero quiere creer que es posible.

Kai les dice de los envoltorios que dejó en la cueva de Dolgiy, les explica que hay uno para cada uno de los rusos, además le entrega otro a Max y sabe que él mismo tiene uno. —Es una pequeña fortuna así que no la gasten en tonterías, cuando esta maldita guerra acabe, si son inteligentes sabrán aprovecharla.

Yuriy se mira incrédulo, —¿No es esto lo único que tienes de dinero? Te hará más falta para llegar a donde quieres llegar.

Kai exhala una breve risa, —En primera, no llegaría muy lejos si alguien sabe que llevo tanto de valor, y segundo, a todos nos va hacer falta.

La madrugada llega cuando ellos se van a dormir, pero Max no puede ni pegar los ojos, está nervioso, tan solo de pensar que saldrá de ahí y se encaminará a casa es suficiente para quitarle el sueño. Aunque gradualmente va quedándose dormido.

…

_19 de Noviembre de 1942_

La Operación Urano inicia con una acción coordinada entre múltiples unidades y ejércitos. Se pretende que rodeen a los alemanes en un máximo de dos días pero saben que no se rendirán, así que deben mantener su terreno para agotarlos en el asedio. Los tanques y los cañones son los protagonistas, mientras que los pelotones van poco atrás para el apoyo cuando hayan derribado las defensas.

Max es ubicado en el segundo frente de la artillería, junto con Yuriy, Boris y Serguei en otra unidad en el extremo este de la ciudad cerca de la estación de trenes. No muy lejos de ahí está la derruida catedral donde Kai ha sido apostado, él está más cerca que Max del punto del muelle pero es una ruta más peligrosa que la que el rubio seguirá.

El ataque inicia sin ser fuertemente anunciado, los cañones son disparados una y otra vez mientras los tanques se van abriendo camino en dos puntos distintos. Cuando han ganado terreno suficiente y los artilleros entran en acción, saben que es el momento de actuar.

Max vacía la carga y sus suministros, grita que se han quedado sin munición y como esperaban, nadie responde, así que junto con Yuriy, da media vuelta y corren en dirección opuesta al combate junto con otros que corren también a buscar municiones porque la línea de suministro a las metralletas, tanquetas y otras piezas de artillería no está funcionando como esperaban, todo eso a favor de la huida de Max.

Escuchan grandes explosiones más a la distancia, eso sólo significa que los alemanes están respondiendo pero no se detienen. Aún les faltan casi dos horas de camino y no hay tiempo que perder, pero los tanques rusos siguen disparando con la misma intensidad que los alemanes y llega un punto en donde hay un nuevo sonido en el entorno, aquél de edificaciones cayendo.

Los dos se giran de momentos pensando que los alemanes han roto el cerco ruso y están ganando terreno de nuevo, no pasa nada, pero en un momento en el que Max voltea, contempla que aquella torre de la catedral donde Kai le dijo que iba a estar, se viene abajo sin generar un sonido más fuerte que el de las explosiones alrededor. Yuriy ha visto también esto y los dos se detienen al comprender la situación.

…

Kai deja que Katinka se suba al techo para que busque una posición que ella sienta segura, sabe que a pesar de haberla acostumbrado al ruido de la guerra y la incomodidad de pasar tanto tiempo en un mismo lugar. Es la primera vez que tiene tan cerca las explosiones y desde el bombardeo aéreo, ella odia esos ruidos fuertes.

Sonríe un poco y vuelve a cargar, buscando cómo atacar a los conductores de los tanques alemanes, ha matado apenas a dos porque es bastante complicado hacerlo sin que ellos se asomen. Sigue buscando entre el humo y la tierra levantada, cuando divisa uno y está por tirar del gatillo, siente un escalofrío y gira la mirilla un poco a la izquierda para distinguir otro tanque, no tiene caso que él tire porque el tanque ya ha levantado el cañón y dispara.

La munición da en la base de la torre, siente un estremecimiento en la estructura y se pone de pie dando un pequeño golpe a los otros tres que están con él, sale por la puerta y se apresura a buscar un punto donde pueda protegerse del inminente derrumbe.

…

Max aspira con profundidad y acelera el paso en dirección al lejano derrumbe pero no da más de cinco pasos antes de que Yuriy le tome del brazo con fuerza y lo detenga, tira de él hasta que queda delante del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué diablos se supone que estás haciendo? —grita para hacerse escuchar.

—¿No viste lo que acaba de pasar? —Max exclama furioso.

—Claro que lo vi, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer mas que llegar donde él dijo que llegaras.

—¿No entiendes que puede estar muerto o herido? Nadie va ir a ayudarlo y…

Yuriy aprieta los dientes y levanta a Max por el agarre que tiene sobre su brazo, —Escúchame, Kai me pidió que me asegurara que llegarías y es lo que voy a hacer. Él y yo sabemos que si algo le pasa, tiene la protección de su apellido que aún tiene cierto valor para Kapaiev y los otros, si esta guerra acaba necesitarán de él para levantar la industria… pero nadie va a necesitar de ti, si te matan mientras regresas, ¿qué le diré a Kai? —hace una pausa cuando ve el rostro de Max cambiar, —si no le hubiera prometido eso, te dejaba aquí e iba a tratar de ayudar a Kai, si tuviera que elegir debes de entender que iría a ayudarlo a él sin importar lo mucho que me agrades. Así que deja de ser un idiota y muévete, que entre más tardes, más tiempo estoy perdiendo en ir a ver cómo está.

Max se siente golpeado por esas palabras, le altera comprender que Yuriy y los otros no son amigos como Takao y los demás, o tal vez sí pero no suyos, entiende que el pelirrojo tiene razón y guardándose los sentimientos culpables acelera el paso dando la espalda al frente de guerra mientras huye sin saber si Kai lo va a alcanzar.

…

—Idiota, quédate aquí. —El hombre gruñe a Kai, ambos consiguieron encontrar refugio, —¿qué pretendes hacer?

—¡Largarme de aquí! ¿cuánto tiempo crees que va a durar este lugar? —Kai sisea mirando con desconfianza el endeble refugio que han encontrado entre la iglesia derruida.

—Estamos en un segundo piso, ¿no crees que hay sitio más seguro por el momento? —el hombre insiste.

Pero a Kai no le importa, —No tardarán en disparar de nuevo, y todo se va a caer sobre nosotros. —Dice mientras busca con urgencia una salida.

No espera por la respuesta del hombre, en cuanto halla un boquete en una pared se introduce y hurga en búsqueda de una salida. No deja que los pensamientos de pérdida de Katinka le detengan, se lamentará después, ahora tiene que buscar cómo salir de la construcción y conseguir un vehículo, mirando su reloj sabe que puede hacerlo, alcanzar a Max y largarse de ahí.

Se abre paso entre vigas y escombros, mira el techo y entiende que todavía puede soportar otro embate de algún cañón, cree ver la luz de una salida y se enfila a ella, sonríe al entender que llegará a tiempo. Piensa aprisa en dónde puede robar un vehículo, lo ideal sería una motocicleta para moverse entre las ruinas de la ciudad, pero cualquier cosa le vendrá bien. Sabe que en cualquier puesto de mando la hallará, y trata de recordar en dónde iba a estar el más cercano, al recordar sabe que serán sólo unos diez minutos corriendo y acelera el paso.

Está por llegar a la salida cuando escucha un estruendo sobre su cabeza, siente de nuevo cómo se estremece la estructura y sólo puede contener la respiración mientras se echa a un lado cuando toda la edificación finalmente se viene abajo.

_Dijeron que era un monstruo porque no sabían de donde venía y qué hacía ahí, no era como el de los cuentos infantiles o de las leyendas, pero todo el pueblo insistía que no era una persona como ellos. _

_Cuando no recibieron ninguna agresión de su parte, la gente trató de provocarlo y conseguir que los atacara y justificar su propia defensa, pero él no hizo nada, los miraba con lástima como si los compadeciera y no volvió a intentar comunicarse con ellos. Pasaba sus días en su casa sin cruzarse con ninguno de los habitantes y haciendo su vida lejos de ellos, pero su casa seguía estando en el pueblo y sus pobladores sabían que no conseguirían acostumbrarse a él._

_Las mujeres solían imaginar cómo sería su esposa, si acaso tenía, quién sería lo suficientemente loca como para aceptar un marido así. Los hombres fisgoneaban cada que les era posible su propiedad, jactándose de lo extraño que resultaba su vivienda y la excentricidad de algunas de sus costumbres, mientras que los niños jugaban a retarse entre ellos por quién se atrevía a acercarse más, quien conseguía llegar y tocar a la puerta era considerado el héroe de todos y lo llenaban de halagos y vítores._

_Sin embargo, a pesar del claro desprecio y desdén, los pobladores tenían envidia y rencor para con él. Las mujeres querían ser esa esposa que viviera en tan espléndida casa y compartiera la cama con él, los hombres deseaban esa casa y su conocimiento para crear tantas cosas como él hacía, y los niños, ellos sólo sentían una curiosidad inmensa de saber si ese monstruo no era un humano como ellos, un extranjero venido de tierras lejanas de donde ninguno de ellos había escuchado y que quizá jamás conocerían. _

**2. El hombre dentro de la casa**

El refugio está en el camino al muelle, hacen una parada y Max toma una mochila donde ha empacado todo lo que ha podido, ropa, algunas historias que Kai escribió desde que dejaron Dolgiy y el propio envoltorio con cosas de valor como el que dejó para Yuriy, Boris y Serguei.

Llegan finalmente al muelle que Kai les dijo, el hombre que espera es alto y muy delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, intercambia unas palabras rápidas con Yuriy y esperan sólo unos minutos. Max mira ansioso hacia el sitio del combate esperanzado de ver llegar a su amigo, hay gente yendo y viniendo pero ninguna es Kai.

—Debemos irnos. —Dice el hombre que se presentó como Andrey, —Hiwatari fue claro en sus órdenes.

Yuriy asiente y estrecha la mano con Max, —Me encargaré de encontrarlo y hacer que te alcance en cuanto pueda, tú hazte cargo de mantenerte vivo. No olvides nada de lo que Kai te indicó, quizá como dices, algún día nos veamos de nuevo. Suerte.

Max siente una punzada de llanto en sus ojos, pero es infantil ponerse a llorar ahí. Asiente dándose valor y agita la mano que Yuriy le ha estrechado, y sube a la lancha donde Andrey espera y después sólo mira al frente negándose a girarse porque sabe que Yuriy se ha ido y que la batalla sigue. Pero eso a él, no le importa, ahora sólo tiene que aprovechar la oportunidad que Kai le ha creado para que éste pueda alcanzarlo cuanto antes.

—Vamos a detenernos aquí, recorrerás el camino al borde del río con esto y dirás que son infectados. Nadie debe detenerte pero si insisten, debes disparar. —Andrey le entrega una pistola y una bolsita con balas. —No las desperdicies, Hiwatari no pudo conseguir muchas.

Max asiente, —¿Y después qué? —mira tratando de que no se le altere la voz al ver que eso que Andrey le dice debe llevar es un cargamento de cadáveres.

—Te encontraré en Pokrovka, ahí cruzaremos de nuevo el río. Y bajaremos siguiendo la corriente hasta el Caspio. No te pierdas, no esperaré mucho tiempo.

Max asiente torpemente, recuerda las palabras y sube a la motocicleta que detrás lleva un pequeño remolque repleto de cadáveres. Toma el manubrio con fuerza y arranca. Va por la carretera que ha conocido bien gracias a sus trayectos entre Dolgy y Stalingrado, pero es la primera vez que la recorre solo y peor aún, con esos muertos como única compañía. Pero eso no lo desanima, aunque su corazón late como loco no deja que eso lo haga detenerse. Muchos de los soldados que van rumbo a Stalingrado lo miran con recelo, él finge muy bien que no se da cuenta, incluso cuando tiene que disminuir la velocidad porque no le abren espacio en el camino. En tres ocasiones tratan de detenerlo pero basta con hablarles de cadáveres infectados para que lo dejen pasar sin más preguntas, incluso en una ocasión le apuntan con un arma diciéndole que debe apresurarse.

Max no sabe cuántos kilómetros ha recorrido pero sabe que son casi cinco horas. Finalmente ve el anuncio de Pokrovka y se detiene dejando el vehículo en el lado opuesto de la carretera y él se oculta en la ribera del río en espera de Andrey, y de Kai, esperanzado que no tardará.

Es ya noche cuando el hombre finalmente llega, en una pequeña lancha y le tiende un puente para que Max suba. —Ey, eres rápido pensé que iba a ser yo el que iba a esperar. Debemos irnos, no podemos esperar por Hiwatari.

Max frunce el ceño ante la comprensión que quizá Kai de verdad no lo alcanzará, —Si…

—Pero no te preocupes, hice un buen trato con él, y lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que me colgará si te fallo. Te llevaré tan lejos como la situación me lo permita, dependiendo la ruta que vayamos a tomar. Oí que van ganando territorios en África, con suerte no iremos muy al sur.

El rubio asiente y sube, diciéndose que no se preguntará más cómo estará Kai, cuando llegue a América y se encuentre con su familia volverá a preocuparse por él. Como aquella vez en Japón, se encargará de lo que realmente está en sus manos hacer.

Por cinco días se mueven río abajo durante las noches. Andrey es una persona agradable de plática fácil y mucho humor, en algún sentido le recuerda a Takao pero Max siente que tiene más en común con Rei. Le habla de todas las cosas que ha hecho en su vida, ese hombre es un trotamundos que ha recorrido casi todo el globo en sus treinta años de vida, eso le da confianza a Max de que realmente sabe qué está haciendo y agradece mentalmente que no sea otra persona la que le guiará.

Llegan al Mar Caspio y cruzan la franja de tierra a través de Armenia y países aledaños que parece que aún no han sido invadidos por la gran guerra del noroeste. Les toma casi tres semanas alcanzar el Mar Negro y de ahí bajan al sur hasta llegar a Turquía, para sorpresa del rubio son bien recibidos y se entera que Andrey no es ruso sino un turco que responde al nombre de Ender. Eso le facilita las cosas, y le da tiempo para recuperarse después de tantos días de estar avanzando sin mucho descanso.

El puerto de Yumurtalik en Turquía tiene un extraño aire similar al pueblo de Japón, casi idílico donde parece que la guerra no está ocurriendo en la Europa central y que Stalingrado no es un erial de cadáveres y enfermedades. El Mar mediterráneo es cálido, el clima sensacional y su gente festiva. No entiende ni una sola palabra que le es dicha pero las sonrisas que le dan es el mejor modo de comunicarse, pasan casi dos meses ahí esperando que las fuerzas en África se afiancen pues los Aliados han conseguido enviar al norte a los alemanes y los italianos, de modo que el Eje ha perdido el control casi completo de África.

Andrey-Ender le explica que será más seguro si esperan a que se aseguren los territorios, porque las fuerzas alemanas no se rendirán tan fácilmente y no quiere arriesgarse a cruzar territorio más peligroso.

…

Es noche cuando el rubio descansa en la terraza de la casa donde lo albergan, sabe que no soportará estar más tiempo ahí sin importar lo placentero que sea. Le duele pero tiene que presionar a Andrey-Ender para que sigan su camino.

—¿Te vas entonces? —escucha una vocecita detrás de él.

Max se gira sorprendido al darse cuenta que ella parece leer sus pensamientos, —Tengo que llegar a casa, mi amigo puede estar ya en el camino y así nunca nos vamos a encontrar.

—Ah sí, no me gustaría que te fueras. —Mariam le toma por el brazo y recarga su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, —pero tampoco me gusta que estés pensando en otro lugar cuando estás conmigo.

Él sonríe y la rodea con otro brazo, no puede creer que a kilómetros de Rusia, de Japón y de Estados Unidos venga a encontrar amor en ese pueblito turco, la chica se fue ganando su amistad cuando comenzó a tratar de comunicarse con él en inglés y le pidió que le enseñara. Max fue buen maestro y ahora ella puede sostenerle más o menos una conversación. Es una chica independiente y aguerrida pero poseedora de una ternura que a Max le pone a temblar las piernas, no sabe qué pasará pero sí sabe que le gustaría que ella se fuera con él. Aunque sabe que en ese momento no es lo correcto.

—Tengo que irme, tengo que regresar a casa. Cuando todo termine, irás a América conmigo, ¿qué dices?

Mariam suelta una risita acelerándole el ritmo de sus latidos, —Seguro que sí, vendrás como un jinete lejano y me llevarás a tu palacio para tener nuestro final feliz. —Dice con un tono dulce y sarcástico por igual, —Nuestra historia será como esas que tu amigo escribió, pero ésta será de amor y con un enorme final feliz.

Max sabe que ella no lo toma en serio, no la puede culpar pero él se dice que no importa que hará todo para cumplir su palabra. Pero primero lo primero, debe hacer la parte más peligrosa del recorrido y aún no sabe cómo cruzarán el Atlántico pero supone que encontrarán la solución cuando llegue el momento.

Abril está comenzando cuando Andrey-Ender le anuncia que partirán al sur para cruzar el frente africano y llegar hasta España esperando que las cosas sigan como hasta ese momento que al parecer, es pacífica porque el país no ha entrado oficialmente a la guerra. Se despide de una muy ecuánime Mariam, Max empieza a creer que él la va a extrañar más que ella a él.

Y reinician su camino, son casi dos meses más cuando alcanzan el Atlántico y entienden que no podrán llegar más lejos porque las tensiones entre el Eje y los Aliados son más peligrosas que nunca, los aliados están ganando África pero los aliados no se rinden fácilmente. Además hay bombarderos y submarinos recorriendo el océano hundiendo continuamente barcos de toda clase. Max no es tan necio para forzar el viaje, así que buscan refugio en la isla española de Lanzarote en espera de mejores tiempos para cruzar.

Con mayo se anuncia la liberación de África, y la elevación de los ataques en el centro mientras que en la región del Mediterráneo griego se incrementan las tensiones. Junio y Julio pasan sin que ellos puedan dejar la isla, Max está perdiendo la paciencia y tiene que conformarse con estar cada vez más cerca, se pregunta más de una vez si Ender-Andrey o como sea, recibió un muy buen pago de parte de Kai porque ha pasado todos esos meses con él, más de medio año acompañándolo y dejando a un lado los negocios de los que le encanta hablar.

Cuando faltan pocos días para el final de Julio, Ender-Andrey le dice que es momento dejar Lanzarote y embarcarse a América. —Pero te irás solo mi amigo, no puedo irme contigo.

Max siente un pánico repentino, —¿Por qué?

—Ya hice mucho más de lo que Hiwatari esperaba, debes darle las gracias a Mariam que me amenazó de llevarte a salvo fuera de Europa. Lo haré y ya no puedo hacer más, ya estarás en tu tierra, debe ser más fácil llegar cuando estés ahí.

Max parpadea muchas veces disipándose la sorpresa, piensa en cómo explicar que la distancia entre Estados Unidos y Sudamérica (donde cree llegará) es casi similar a la mitad de toda la travesía que han hecho desde Stalingrado aunque es cierto que no existe la amenaza de una guerra, pero es territorio que no conoce y la única constante que tiene es que debe ir al norte a Estados Unidos, donde ni siquiera sabe si encontrará a su familia.

—Gracias, —dice profundamente agradecido, —sé que sin ti no habría podido ni dejar Stalingrado. Cuídate en tu regreso.

Ender-Andrey sonríe mientras asiente agitando el cabello castaño, —¡Claro que lo haré! Pero no te olvides de tu palabra a Mariam o serás el único culpable de mi muerte. Llega a tu pueblo y sé feliz, no olvides a los que te ayudaron y aprovecha el tiempo que te dieron. Max siente unas lágrimas caer, no las limpia avergonzado porque sabe que todas esas palabras son sinceras y cargadas de mucha verdad, aprovechará ese tiempo. —Lo haré, no dudes que lo haré.

—Por cierto, Hiwatari me dijo que yo guardará esto porque no sabía cómo iba a irnos en el camino, fue lo primero que me pidió hacer. —Andrey-Ender le extiende unos papeles.

Max los toma y se da cuenta que son dos pasaportes estadounidenses, ríe entre el breve llanto, —Siempre pensando en todo, Kai.

—Pues debo irme, te he comprado boleto para el puerto más al norte que encontré, es en un lugar llamado Puerto Rico. Espero sirva.

Una enorme sonrisa se trepa a sus labios, —¡Es genial! Es parte de mi país, gracias, gracias.

Con los ánimos renovados sube al gran transbordador que cruzará el Atlántico, hace semanas que no se escucha de barcos hundidos y todos los pasajeros van con la esperanza de llegar sanos y salvos a tierra firme. Los veinticinco días son nada después de sus más de siete meses cruzando Eurasia y África, cuando alguien grita 'tierra' él corre a la borda para contemplar finalmente la isla de Puerto Rico.

Se permite el descenso y él no pierde tiempo, su equipaje es raquítico pero sus energías vastas. Presenta su pasaporte al pisar la isla y nadie parece notar que es falso, aspira hondamente el aire caribeño sabiendo que ya es cuestión de días. Si hay vuelos a Estados Unidos, quizá sólo de horas.

Alquila la habitación de un hotel y ahí revisa cuánto le queda de las cosas de valor que Kai le dio, un par de anillos y un largo collar que supone es de perlas. Tiene que ser cuidadoso para venderlo, en África que fue donde vendió casi todo era un sitio en guerra donde a nadie le importaba de dónde venían las cosas, pero ahí sigue siendo un paraíso caribeño donde sí importan esa clase de cosas.

No le cuesta mucho deshacerse de un anillo y recibir muchos billetes a cambio, entonces busca un boleto a New York en el aeropuerto local y encuentra uno segmentado que hace dos escalas pero lo lleva hasta allá. Puerto Rico-Florida-Washington-New York.

Pasa su última tarde en la playa, contemplando el atardecer sabiendo que al día siguiente estará en New York, no sabe si con sus padres o en soledad, pero habrá llegado a la ciudad que dejó hace más de trece años. Aún si Judy y Taro no han conseguido regresar a Estados Unidos, tiene más familia en New York y de momento, se conformará con eso.

Cuando regresa a su hotel, tres hombres le bloquean el camino y lo asaltan buscando por el dinero que saben recibió por el anillo. Pero Max ha aprendido que no debe cargar nada de valor si no va a irse, y en un arranque de furia al ver que no lleva nada, dos de los hombres lo golpean sin piedad hasta que pierde el conocimiento.

Lo encuentran esa misma noche y lo trasladan al hospital, al despertar se entrevista con un policía y le miente diciendo que es un turista estadounidense que vive en New York. Un oficial de la embajada estadounidense le visita después y hace una serie de preguntas, le asegura que lo enviarán a casa en cuanto los médicos lo autoricen, le han llevado sus cosas del hotel y lo dejan solo para que descanse.

Cuando se ha ido, Max se incorpora y se mira en la cama, incapaz de comprender cómo después de haber pasado tanto no recibió un daño grave, y ahora, estando tan cerca, viene a sucederle eso. Pero no importa, no importa, sigue en su camino a casa.

Lo llevan en un apartado especial en un avión comercial, el único daño serio ha sido su pierna que ha sufrido de múltiples fracturas pero lo demás son solo golpes que sanarán sin problemas. Cuando aterriza finalmente en New York lo hace en silla de ruedas acompañado por una sobrecargo que la empuja con calma por el aeropuerto.

—Bienvenido, el consulado en Puerto Rico se ha comunicado con tu familia, no debe tardar en llegar. Esperaremos aquí. —La chica le dice con una sonrisa amable.

Max asiente y mira el aeropuerto y los rascacielos neoyorquinos levantándose alto en el cielo, siente que ya puede descansar porque ha regresado.

—¿Max? —escucha la voz de una mujer.

Su corazón se acelera al reconocerla, se gira y sabe que no es su madre pero sí la hermana de ésta y en ese momento se siente como si fuera su propia madre quien va a abrazarlo. —Tía Eugene.

—Pensamos que estabas muerto Maxie… pensamos que te habían matado… Judy, tu madre y tu padre ellos regresaron hace tanto, sin ti que pensamos lo peor…

La azafata se despide y deja a los Mizuhara, Max se encuentra con su tía y dos primos que se alegran de tenerlo de regreso. Lo sacan del aeropuerto y en taxi van al barrio donde vivió su infancia. Ahí lo esperan los amigos que echó de menos cuando se fue a Japón, o al menos dos de ellos, tres se fueron también a la guerra. Emily y Eddy lo reciben con mucha emoción.

Le dicen que sus padres sí están en E.U. pero se han mudado a Rhode Island para tener un entorno más tranquilo, pero que les han avisado que está de regreso y ya se dirigen allá. Lo acomodan en una habitación tranquila y lo dejan descansar, uno de sus primos regresó de la guerra dos meses atrás y saben que las emociones fuertes son lo último que necesitan.

Max no puede creer que finalmente duerma bajo el techo en donde vivió tantos años felices, después de tantas cosas y tanto tiempo lo ha conseguido. Se acomoda contento y satisfecho, sabe que su pierna tardará en sanar pero ya nada de eso importa por el momento, se queda dormido.

Un llamado a la puerta lo despierta y abre los ojos cuando ve a alguien entrar, dos personas que ha añorado ver por meses aparecen delante de él con el gesto desencajado y los ojos repletos de lágrimas. Judy corre y lo abraza mientras Max se pone de pie y extiende los brazos, su padre tarda sólo un poco mientras lo mira como queriendo convencerse que en verdad es su hijo.

El tiempo galopa aprisa a partir de ese día, Judy y Taro deciden regresar a New York y retoman la vida donde la dejaron todos esos años desde que se fueron a Japón. Max no recupera toda la movilidad de su pierna, se ve obligado a usar un bastón y olvidarse de carreras y maratones.

Casi dos años después, en Mayo de 1945 se anuncia la rendición del frente europeo y en agosto el del asiático después del horror de las bombas atómicas. Es hasta medio año después que la familia va a Turquía en búsqueda del pueblito del que Max les ha hablado por tanto tiempo, y conocen a Mariam que se queda muda al verlo aparecer en su puerta.

La chica termina ganándose a los padres de Max, y la gente de Yumurtalik a todos. Max escucha con tristeza que Ender (su verdadero nombre) regresó después de su viaje con Max pero volvió a Rusia y no volvieron a saber de él.

Sus planes son ir a Rusia pero los disuaden por las tensiones que aún hay en el territorio así que van a Japón con Mariam.

Los cuatro regresan al pueblito agrícola que ha cambiado sólo por el abandono de muchas parcelas de siembra, hay menos gente pero todo lo demás es igual. Se reencuentran con los Kinomiya y los Sumeragi, les cuentan que la familia de Hiromi y Manabu se fueron a Tokio a buscar mejores oportunidades. Los chinos incluso han regresado a su país, y no han sabido nada de ellos.

Se quedan ahí casi cuatro meses, después Max consigue convencerlos de ir a Stalingrado en busca de Kai y los demás. Pero sólo se encuentran la ciudad que está siendo reconstruida, Max pregunta por donde puede pero nadie le puede informar qué ha sido de los demás. Incluso van a Dolgiy a buscar la casa pero sólo ruinas lo reciben, no se anima a ir a la cueva donde guardaron todo por miedo a descubrir que las cosas sigan ahí y que eso indique que todos están muertos.

Desolado, regresan a Estados Unidos donde Max y Mariam deciden comenzar su vida juntos en un departamento anexo al de sus padres.

Es octubre de 1947, Max ríe escuchando a Mariam cantar desde la cocina, es de mañana y ese día ninguno va a trabajar. Han invitado a sus padres para desayunar y mientras ella cocina, él coloca la mesa cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

—¿A qué hora les dijiste? —Max grita cuando se acerca, preguntándose porque llaman a la puerta si ellos tienen llave.

—A las once _Hazır çocuk_, —responde con una sonrisa, siempre mezcla palabras turcas en su vocabulario.

Max gira la perilla y la sonrisa se desvanece, —¿Sí? —pregunta torpemente.

—Saludos, ¿es esta la casa de Max Mizuhara? —pregunta el hombre mirando unas hojas en sus manos.

—Sí… esta es la casa, —Max tartamudea, la forma de expresarse del hombre le hace dudar de que sea quien está casi seguro que es, —¿Kai, eres tú?

_El pueblo no toleró más e incendió la casa del monstruo una tarde que él había salido. Cuando la soberbia construcción yacía en ruinas humeantes ellos sintieron temor de la reacción de éste y todos regresaron a sus casas sin decirse palabra alguna. No regresó por dos días, cuando lo hizo y encontró su casa en ruinas todo el pueblo fue testigo de su extraña reacción. _

_Se sentó un momento delante y rescató todo lo útil que encontró, lo juntó y lo puso sobre su caballo, después cabalgó lejos sin darles una sola palabra mas que esa misma mirada condescendiente y piadosa. _

_Las mujeres se indignaron, los hombres enfurecieron y los niños se aterraron, el pueblo se volcó sobre las ruinas en un intento de vaciar el enojo colectivo pero sólo consiguieron que el fuego se reavivara y se extendiera a dos casas que fueron consumidas por las llamas hasta que finalmente pudieron extinguirlo. _

_Todos fueron a dormir, las familias que perdieron su casa tuvieron que acampar en las orillas del pueblo. Por dos días nada pasó, no volvió a haber noticias del monstruo por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo no se olvidaron de él._

_Dos días después aparecieron tres cabras muertas en su corral, y una semana más tarde un niño a las orillas del bosque. No tardaron en asociar esos eventos con el monstruo, dedujeron que era su venganza por haber destruido su casa, y se juraron no dejar que pasara de nuevo._

_Sin embargo, las muertes siguieron, primero una vieja mujer, después una pareja, otros niños más tarde, una familia completa incluso. Casas ardían durante la noche y amanecían en cenizas, los animales se perdían y aparecían muertos días después. El pueblo no estaba en paz._

_Llamaron brujas y sacerdotes para erradicar la presencia del monstruo, pero no bastaron los rituales, las desgracias siguieron sucediendo. _

**3. El hombre fuera de la casa**

Abre los ojos de golpe para encontrarse en un lugar desconocido y oscuro, le duele el pecho y las piernas, trata de moverse pero se da cuenta que es imposible, apenas consigue mover un brazo y muy poco, trata de recordar algo y viene a su cabeza memorias de la torre derrumbándose sobre él, bueno, eso ya tiene sentido. Se esfuerza en indagar su posición y situación pero todo está oscuro, escucha lo ruidos de la guerra que sigue afuera, siente la tierra vibrando con las explosiones y los escombros temblar con cada una de ellas, piensa en lo malo que sería morir aplastado por completo.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Las explosiones se oyen muy lejanas al igual que las vibraciones, pero todo sigue siendo oscuro y él sigue sin moverse. Cansado y hambriento, trata de forzar la liberación de sus piernas y su brazo derecho que están aprisionados de algún modo, mueve lentamente las piernas tratando de medir qué tan viable es que lo haga, sin esforzarse mucho consigue mover finalmente una pierna libremente y después de un rato la otra, pero queda tan agotado que pierde el conocimiento de nuevo.

Tierra sobre su cara le hace abrir los ojos de nuevo, parpadea cuando cree ver rayos de luz, no se anima a pensar que sí lo son. Su mente le ha estado jugando toda clase de trucos que ya no sabe si sean verdaderos o no. Acomoda su posición ahora que tiene más rango de movimiento, su mano es la única que sigue aprisionada contra algo.

Aspira en pequeñas bocanadas, algo ha levantado el polvo y es complicado respirar. Siente una presión increíble en el pecho, pero pronto pasa y queda de nuevo a oscuras y ahora en silencio, ya no se escuchan explosiones. Se pregunta de nuevo cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Su estomago le dice que debe ser mucho, mucho tiempo quizá días porque no recuerda haber sentido tanta hambre alguna vez en su vida.

Su vida... ¿qué ha sido su vida? Sonríe dándose cuenta que es verdad que en situaciones extremas, la mente termina pensando sobre la propia humanidad. Pero él ha gastado horas preguntándose de su vida, sus decisiones y las cosas sobre las que no tuvo elección, y la única conclusión a la que ha llegado es que no es grato rememorar todo eso. Porque podría repasar de nuevo el ciclo de frustración-furia-arrepentimiento y resignación que se sabe tan bien.

Estando en Dolgiy le ocurrió muy seguido, frustrarse de estar ahí y no haberse podido quedar en Japón con los demás, furia por la gran diferencia entre la vida que quería y la que tenía, arrepentimiento por todas las ideas celosas y ambiciosas de no tener lo que otros tenían y él quería, y finalmente, la aceptación de que la vida era del modo en que era.

Aprieta los dientes y suprime un sollozo, maldita guerra, maldita familia, maldito sea todo el mundo... ¿por qué tiene que acabar ahí justo cuando podía largarse? ¿acaso va a terminar ahí? Tan lejos de... ¿de quién? ¿quién se lamentaría de su patético final? ¿Max y sus amorosos padres? ¿Su abuelo, su propio padre, Yuriy y los demás...? que vacío... cuánto vacío...

—Y siempre acabamos aquí. —Comenta con su voz rasposa por la garganta seca y los pulmones repletos de polvo.

Abre bastante los ojos cuando se da cuenta que ya ni siquiera está Katinka para ronronear-sisear en respuesta. Ella debió haber quedado aplastada desde el primer derrumbe, y ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que le pase lo mismo. Que destino el del heredero del orgullo y maldito apellido Hiwatari, quizá su abuelo finalmente estaría satisfecho que murió defendiendo el nombre de la familia.

Pero no quiere morir, no quiere que todo acabe así. Aún si no hay una vida plena esperándole afuera, no está dispuesto a que sus años sin que él haya tomado una decisión real sobre su vida terminen ahí.

Parpadea muchas veces al darse cuenta que ha perdido el conocimiento de nuevo, trata de moverse pero comprende el grado de debilitamiento de su cuerpo. Recuerda sus cavilaciones y se repite que no quiere morir. Haciendo un esfuerzo final tira de su mano izquierda y después de un punzante dolor en el antebrazo consigue tenerla libre, pero ahí terminan sus energías. Cuando trata de arrastrarse lejos de ahí, queda con la cara al piso cuando sus brazos y piernas se niegan a sostenerle el peso. Jadea y aprieta los dientes con furia, Max se ha ido, él sí se fue... una vez más, Max consigue lo que él no.

…

—¡Kai, Kai! —escucha una voz que siente lejana, insiste e insiste.

Abre los ojos pero le cuesta bastante esta vez, está a punto de cerrarlos cuando un brazo lo sacude con fuerza enviándole cuchilladas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Exhala un quejido que apenas es audible para él mismo, la voz le llama de nuevo y siente como le arrastra hasta que lo lleva a un sitio con luz, con tanta luz que cierra con fuerza los ojos. Escucha más voces y otros brazos que lo levantan, quiere moverse y saber quiénes son pero está tan débil que es un triunfo que consiga abrir los ojos.

Se da cuenta que lo que imaginaba era el resplandeciente sol de medio día, es el atardecer; distingue la mata pelirroja de Yuriy y su gesto preocupado, entiende que lo han subido a una camilla y lo llevan a una tienda médica. Abre y cierra los ojos por momentos porque no es capaz de permanecer atento.

—No te duermas, no te duermas. —Otra voz exclama con apuración.

¿Por qué no dormir? De pronto tiene tanto sueño. —...sólo un momento... —susurra empezando a cerrar los ojos.

—¿A dónde irás después de la guerra? —escucha la voz de Yuriy con una pregunta tan tonta como necia. Ni siquiera sabe si va a salir vivo.

—_Go to hell..._

—¿A dónde vas a ir después de la guerra? —insiste.

A tantos lados y a ninguno, ¿a dónde puede ir? ¿a dónde no puede ir? El mundo es el límite y la barrera por igual, —¿Cómo estoy? —Kai decide preguntar algo más sensato.

—No tienes heridas muy serias mas que raspones, pequeñas cortadas y golpes, sólo hay que tener cuidado de una pequeña hemorragia en la cabeza, parece que te llevaste una buena contusión ahí... pero estás muy deshidratado y desnutrido, si los cálculos de Yuriy son correctos, estuviste ahí más de una semana.

¿Tanto tiempo? Pero no dice nada.

—¿Entonces no va a morir? —El pelirrojo pregunta.

—No Ivanov, no podrás quedarte con sus cosas todavía. —La médica dice sonriendo, ¿cómo se llama ella? Sabe que conoce pero no alcanza a recordarlo. —Deja que pase aquí hoy la noche y mañana lo llevarán al refugio donde viven.

Kai termina por cerrar los ojos no pudiendo mantenerlos más abiertos, pero Yuriy y la médica lo confunden por un estado inconsciente y hablan de lo que supone él no debería escuchar.

—Debería ser trasladado con urgencia a un hospital real, pero Kapaiev jamás lo aprobará. Me preocupa su estado físico, ninguno estamos bien alimentados y vivimos rodeados de toda clase de infecciones. Pero él está más débil que cualquiera y si acaso adquiere alguna enfermedad, no creo que la sobreviva, además esas heridas hay que mantenerlas limpias pero no tenemos el equipo para hacerlo constantemente. —Hace una pausa, —También es preocupante esa contusión, tuvo una semana para que su cerebro se desinflamara pero no sé qué efectos tenga, en el mejor de los casos, sólo sufrirá de dolores de cabeza por un tiempo.

—Haré lo que podamos, pero esos malditos alemanes no se rinden a pesar de haber quedado rodeados. Tarde o temprano se quebrarán pero parece que no sucederá antes de que comience el verdadero invierno.

La Operación ha sido un éxito y han acorralado a los alemanes en una zona reducida donde sólo esperan que se rindan porque su abastecimiento es casi imposible, le llaman _der kressel, _o el caldero porque es o será un hervidero de enfermedades y miseria.

Kai queda tan debilitado que por casi veinte días no puede dejar el refugio, con su necedad característica consigue irse recuperando poco a poco, pero sabe que tardará mucho para regresar a su estado anterior. Lo complicado de la situación le limita la comida, las medicinas y el descanso. Ha notado perturbado que hay cosas que olvida, cosas cotidianas que se esfuman de su cabeza y regresan días después sin que recuerde para qué las quería. Pero no le da importancia.

Finalmente, Kapaiev lo ha solicitado en el frente para antes de que acabe el año y no está dispuesto a dejarle saber que sigue débil. Así que para el 30 de diciembre va con Yuriy al punto donde está el cerco contra los alemanes, nota satisfecho que a pesar de su relativo estado de debilidad, puede maniobrar su rifle con la letalidad de siempre.

—No tienes nada que envidiarle a Záitsev, Kai, —dice Egor, el hombre que le acompañó aquella vez que lo atacaron. —Sería interesante un duelo entre ustedes dos, pero él ya tiene su enemigo mortal.

Kai guarda silencio respecto a eso, da un trago a su café y ve a un niño de unos diez años acercarse a él con una hogaza de pan. Se echa hacia atrás cuando ve al chico tomar un cuchillo. —¿Qué pretendes? —pregunta con dureza asustándolo.

—Relájate Kai, no te va a hacer daño. Él es Luka, es el hijo de este regimiento, es la primera vez que te nos unes y por eso no lo conocías. —Egor ríe señalándolo, —Luka, él es Kai Hiwatari, Kai, él es Luka.

Kai extiende la mano dubitativa, —Saludos.

Pero el chico ni siquiera se atreve a tomarla, lo mira con aspecto aterrado, —El dedo, —susurra y al escucharse echa la mirada al piso y se hinca suplicando perdón, —Lo siento Sr. Kai, lo siento no volverá a...

—Luka, no vuelvas a hacer eso, vete a seguir sirviendo pan. —Ve al niño irse y suspira, —Lamento eso, pero los demás le han llenado la cabeza de toda clase de tonterías, no sabía que aún hablaban así de tí.

—No, no importa, —dice pensativo al razonar en cuántos aún consideran darle ese nuevo sobrenombre del 'el muñón del hombre'. Pero se concentra en su bebida, no le falta mucho para ir a relevar al francotirador de su puesto.

Antes de irse contempla a ese niño Luka, ha oído de cientos como él que han sido adoptados por los regimientos para usarlos en distintas tareas, a éste le fue bien, sólo debe servir comida y no ir a repartir municiones en el frente, jamás estuvo contento con su niñez, pero sabe que no fue tan miserable como la de esta generación.

…

Enero es un caótico movimiento entre el refugio y el cerco ruso, Yuriy es herido en un bombardeo imprevisto, y, como Serguei, tiene que dividir su tiempo entre el combate y las atenciones al pelirrojo, dejando muy poco para su descanso.

Aunque los rusos están acostumbrados al duro invierno y que en Stalingrado el frío no es tan mortal como en Moscú, hay muchos muertos, carencias y batallas. Siempre ha admirado la tenacidad de los alemanes, y ahora sabe que en el futuro espera poder tener negocios con esa gente, a pesar de todo, no se rinden.

Pero no dura mucho tiempo, le toca estar cerca cuando llega la notificación de rendición el 30 de enero, y ser parte de las unidades que entran a _der kessel_ para asegurar la zona retirando los ahora prisioneros. Pero hay todavía algunos que pelean, y por dos días se da una pequeña versión de la _Guerra de Ratas_ hasta que finalmente ponen a todos bajo control y se da por terminada la batalla de Stalingrado.

_2 de febrero de 1943_

No entiende por qué lo han puesto al mando de una unidad de prisioneros, acompañado de un pelotón de infantería dirige a todos hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad para dejar a los alemanes en el sitio donde serán resguardados. No hay vehículos motorizados ni caballos sanos, así que el traslado es a pie. Con poca comida y nulas comodidades, recorren la distancia en penosos dos días.

Pierde a quince alemanes y dos de sus subordinados, pero consiguen llegar y entrega a los prisioneros, se retira a su refugio con la cabeza dándole vueltas y un temblor insistente en las piernas que casi le hace perder el piso dos veces. Al entrar asiente a Serguei que ayuda a Yuriy a ponerse de pie, el pelirrojo está mejorando satisfactoriamente y él va a recostarse a la cama.

—Kai, ¿qué pasó? —Yuriy pregunta. —¿Es cierto que todos son prisioneros?

Trata de ignorar el fuerte mareo y asiente débilmente, —Sí, han vaciado el cerco de alemanes, acabo de entregar los que me comisionaron.

—Así que en eso estabas, dejé de verte hace dos días, también me dejaron un grupo de esos infelices. —Serguei explica con una sonrisa, —¿Cómo estás? Es una jornada larga.

Piensa qué y cómo contestar, no quiere alarmarlos, debe ser sólo un mareo por la poca comida y el gran esfuerzo, no se ha recuperado del todo desde que quedó atrapado en el derrumbe dos mees atrás. —Sólo un poco cansado. —Dice sonando convincente.

Pero Yuriy duda y se acerca a él, —¿Kai?

Lo mira un momento y se gira, cierra los ojos y deja escapar un quejido, —No es nada, sólo cansancio. —Dice lastimeramente.

Siente la mano del pelirrojo sobre su frente y entonces entiende que no es tan sencillo como estar exhausto, siente la mano helada y la reacción de Yuriy es señal que debe estar ardiendo. No tarda en llamar a un médico.

—Fuiste muy irresponsable Kai, pero la mayor culpa de esto la tiene Kapaiev. —La médica, dice mientras mueve la cabeza. —La fiebre tiene que ceder, tenemos que bajar esa temperatura antes de que tu sistema se debilite más. ¿Cómo ordenó eso Kapaiev? Era sólo tiempo para que también desarrollaras la fiebre tifoidea.

—¿Tifodea? —pregunta sintiendo el escalofrío de su cuerpo incrementado por la idea de esa enfermedad. —¿Cuándo?

—No sabría decir, hay muchos enfermos por doquir.

—¿Es peligroso? —Yuriy le pregunta preocupado.

Ella sólo suspira, —En otras condiciones no… lo importante es bajar la temperatura cuando antes, me preocupa que afecte la situación con tu cabeza.

Kai se pregunta qué situación con su cabeza, pero no dice más extiende la mano al entender que sólo la nieve puede servirle para regular su temperatura. Se pone de pie y ella le ayuda a salir, lo acomoda en la puerta del refugio mientras le da una sonrisa triste. Asiente a él y ella vuelve a entrar.

Escucha de nuevo una plática que se supone no debe oír, pero no puede evitarlo estando tan cerca de la puerta. Sabe que ella está revisando las heridas de Yuriy.

—Van bien Yura, has conseguido mantenerlas lo suficientemente limpias y ya no deben infectarse. Sólo no exageres como Kai, o te vendrá una enfermedad igual o peor. —Se detiene un momento, —Trataré de conseguir el medicamento indicado. Temo que la fiebre suba más y los dolores de cabeza afecten la parte de su cerebro que resultó dañada en el derrumbe, no tolerará una nueva inflamación, puede tener daño neurológico.

Eso explica las lagunas mentales, se dice mientras levanta la mirada al cielo, una leve nevada está cayendo y escucha los cantos de celebración ahora que la batalla ha acabado. No sabe qué siga, ni qué será de él, pero enfermo y débil como está es una estupidez pensar siquiera en alcanzar a Max. Sólo le queda preguntarse en dónde y cómo está.

…

Por poco más de un mes batalla con la infección hasta que Milenka le confirma que lo superó, pero el resultado de un mes de fiebres, dolores de cabeza y la alteración de su metabolismo tras el derrumbe lo dejan debilitado y con un dolor crónico en la parte izquierda de la frente.

La ciudad ha sido tomada por refuerzos mientras que los alemanes (los pocos que sobrevivieron al invierno) son enviados a campos de prisioneros al norte, los soldados rusos y los civiles que salen de sus refugios iniciaron la penosa tarea de sepultar los millares de muertos y comenzar la reconstrucción.

Los soldados que han sobrevivido son dados nuevas tareas en la reconstrucción, Yuriy y Serguei son comisionados para dirigir el censo de sobrevivientes en un sector de la ciudad. Mientras que a él le dejan trabajo administrativo que toma reaciamente, sabe que es una forma de Kapaiev para demostrarle que aún tiene autoridad sobre él, pero necio y orgulloso como es, Kai no está dispuesto a dejarle ver lo molesto que le es.

Cuando Abril está comenzando, Kapaiev aparece por la tarde en la casa donde ahora viven. Con un atisbo de sonrisa que no le gusta, le informa que su abuelo ha muerto en Colombia a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca, y que debe reportarse inmediatamente a la oficina del Comandante para recibir nuevas órdenes.

Kai no contesta, sólo le indica la salida y se queda sentado en la sala en silencio, Yuriy y Serguei no regresan sino hasta la noche, siente el recurrente dolor atacarle la cabeza como si hubiera un martillo golpeándole desde adentro. La comprensión de la muerte de su abuelo le afecta más de lo que quisiera, y aprieta los dientes para que la exclamación de furia por saber que quizá quedará atado a Rusia para siempre, no salga de sus labios.

Sin su abuelo, él debe ser el único heredero, y como representante de las industrias se vuelve un botín de mayor valor para el gobierno. ¿Así acaban sus ambiciones de buscar una vida a su modo?

…

Yuriy y Serguei se encuentran en la esquina antes de tomar la calle que los lleva a la casa compartida con Kai. Sus horarios son tan dispares que no se han visto en casi cuatro días, sonríen cansados después de tanto trabajo y tantas cosas desagradables, lo que más desean en ese momento es regresar a casa y dormir. Pero cuando van llegando escuchan el ruido de un balazo. Aceleran el paso, la electricidad no ha sido restituida en esa área y sólo hay algunas fogatas para ayudar a la vista.

—¡Idiota! —se escucha el grito de Kapaiev.

Lebédev está a su lado con un arma humeando, la que fue disparada y Kai delante de ellos con una propia en la mano. Se acercan pidiendo saber qué pasa pero Oneguin levanta su arma de nuevo y apunta a ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Oneguin Lebédev sarcásticamente, —que el bastardo Hiwatari que ya no debe obedecer las órdenes del Comandante. —Levanta su arma de nuevo, —El Capitán Kapaiev te dijo claramente lo que tenías que hacer.

—Oneguin, baja el arma, deja que me encargue de esto. —Rickard se acerca lentamente al otro mientras Yuriy y Serguei tratan de hacer lo mismo con Kai que está más lejos, —Debe entender que aunque sea el heredero de su abuelo, no va a romper el trato que él hizo con nosotros.

Escuchan a Kai gruñir mientras lanza una botella al piso, Yuriy lo mira y entiende que el rumor sobre la muerte del viejo Hiwatari es cierto. Pero no sabe cómo evitar que mate o lo maten, viendo la botella sabe que Kai ha tomado, pero no es tan inconsciente como para embotarse por completo en alcohol.

—Kai, dame el arma, vamos a hablar. —Le dice lentamente pero se detiene cuando Oneguin apunta y Kai le imita.

Ve a Lebédev sonreír, —Obedece las órdenes.

Serguei se hace a un lado quitando también a Yuriy cuando comprende que Kai va a disparar, lo hace cuatro veces sobre Oneguin y cuando da un quinto tiro sobre su cabeza, le lanza el arma mientras exclama.

—¡No más órdenes! Sobre mi vida, sólo mando yo.

Ni Yuriy ni Serguei reaccionan a tiempo ésta vez, Rickard se abalanza contra Kai y ambos se traban en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. No intervienen de inmediato porque Kai está llevando la ventaja, pero cuando la violencia empieza a ser excesiva con Kai golpeando la cara de Rickard constantemente contra el piso saben que es momento de separarlos, pero lo hacen muy tarde, en un momento de distracción, Kapaiev toma una roca y la estrella contra la cabeza de Kai dejándolo inconsciente.

…

Despertar es cada vez menos extraño que la primera vez, han pasado cuatro días desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos y está menos confundido ahora. Yuriy no le ha insistido que hable o haga algo más que mirarlo y garabatear algunas palabras, Serguei pareció más comprensivo en ese aspecto que lo que fue el pelirrojo, se pregunta dónde está Boris. Según sus cálculos basados en las fechas de los periódicos que Yuriy le ha llevado, han pasado catorce años, al principio fue un completo shock pero ahora ha venido a aceptarlo con calma.

Agradece que siempre ha tenido una mente rápida porque si no fuera así, considera que se hubiera vuelto loco. Claro que no ha sido fácil, pero lo que hay en su cabeza parece serle suficiente para comprender ese nuevo mundo en guerra. Ahora, finalmente tras cuatro días de silencio y razonamiento consigo mismo, es momento de hablar con Yuriy y que le diga cuánto ha pasado.

—Quiero saber todo lo que tengas que decirme Yuriy, —dice sorprendido del sonido de su voz, —lo último que recuerdo es haber salido de Malasia… tenía nueve años.

Yuriy asiente mientras muerde su labio, ha estado esperando por ese momento desde que Kai recuperó la consciencia tras la pelea con Rickard, saber que los temores de Milenka se cumplieron sólo acrecentó su remordimiento de no haber detenido la pelea antes. Tras el golpe, lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con el cerebro de Kai en el derrumbe, se agravó y le provocó una amnesia que no saben si se irá.

Así que cuando Kai despertó confundido y asustado, preguntando qué había pasado y después negándose a hablar. Cayó en un dilema de hasta donde debía decirle la verdad, después de una larga plática con Serguei vinieron a la conclusión que Kai jamás les perdonaría que le protegieran de la verdad.

Por horas y horas le cuenta todo lo que sabe de su vida en esos catorce años de los que ha perdido recuerdo. De su estancia en Japón, su amistad con Max y los otros japoneses, sus viajes, su regreso a Japón, su posterior retorno a Rusia y lo que fueron esos cuatro años ahí, hasta llegar a ese último día cuando fue informado de la muerte de su abuelo y peleó con Rickard.

Kai sonríe sardónicamente, —El viejo murió, y ahora debo ser el que se encargará de todo, mi abuelo había desheredado a mi padre, eso sí lo recuerdo. ¿Y ahora qué?

La respuesta llega dos semanas después en forma de un grupo de personas representantes de las empresas Hiwatari, después de entrevistarse con Kai y ponerle al tanto de su situación, las autoridades rusas no pueden arriesgarse a negarle la salida del país, pero los médicos aconsejan no irse aún porque no es recomendable para él subirse aún a un avión. Yuriy y Serguei aceptan ir con él un tiempo, con la idea de ayudarle a recuperar tanto de esa memoria como es posible, Milenka incluso se une al grupo pedida por Yuriy para cualquier contingencia médica. Son mediados de mayo de 1943.

Se toma casi seis meses de descanso para re-aprender muchas cosas indispensables para su nueva posición empresarial. Milenka se hace del apoyo de terapeutas y neurólogos que le facilitan el trance. Después se dedica a recorrer la zona segura de Rusia para afianzar nuevos contratos, irremediablemente regresa a Dolgy, Serguei se ha dedicado a mantener la casa habitable y ha devuelto las cosas que habían retirado a la cueva. Le asegura que todo está como antes de irse, pero ni recorriéndola palmo a palmo consigue atraer una sola memoria. Ni de eso ni de nada.

—Te dejo la casa Serguei, no pienso vivir aquí. —Dice esa noche mientras cenan.

El hombre se muestra sorprendido del anuncio y mira alrededor, —Es inmensa, no podría ocuparla jamás aún si me caso pronto como planeo.

—Perfecto, entonces la desocuparemos, se derribará y la reconstruirás como quieras.

Yuriy no oculta tampoco su sorpresa, pero nadie dice nada. Semanas después, la mansión Hiwatari de Dolgiy son solo tablones dispersos en el piso. Después de eso, finalmente sube a un avión dejando Rusia.

…

Recorre la parte del mundo que no está en conflicto y a partir del fin de la guerra en agosto de 1945, continua por Europa, buscando cosas que le ayuden a recordar y lazos perdidos por la guerra que afianzar con las empresas. Se reencuentra con Ralph y los otros, a ellos sí los recuerda porque tenía seis la primera vez que los conoció.

Ellos le preguntan de Max, pero Kai no ha conseguido encontrar nada de ese hombre del que Yuriy le habla tanto, no existe alguna fotografía que pueda darle una imagen mental, así que Kai se limita a negar explicando su situación.

Para la segunda mitad de 1946 regresa a Rusia, Yuriy lo ha invitado para su boda con Milenka y Serguei le presenta su primer hijo, los tres terminan una botella completa en memoria de Boris de quien jamás encontraron el cuerpo. Cuando es la noche, en la nueva casa de Serguei en Dolgiy, Yuriy le entrega los compendios de las historias que escribió estando en la desaparecida mansión.

Kai se pasa la siguiente semana leyendo unas y otras, sorprendido de cuántas cosas hizo, pero lo único que recuerda fue que comenzó a dibujar y escribir para tener una constante en su vida mientras se mudaban tan seguido. Estando en eso se topa con un fajo de cartas que el pelirrojo le explica ese Max le dio cuando regresó a Japón por segunda vez cuando tenía dieciséis años.

Las lee casi todas, y siente que son parte de la vida de otra persona, pero por las palabras escritas siente la necesidad de encontrar a ese hombre por el que Yuriy dice él hizo tanto, no lo decide realmente sino hasta que encuentra dos hojas dobladas al final de las cartas y que no es precisamente una misiva, sino una historia de fecha más reciente que todas las demás.

Cuando octubre está comenzando, se despide y va con rumbo a E.U., decidido a encontrar a ese Max Mizuhara. Por suerte no es tan difícil gracias al apellido, su gente lo encuentra al cabo de dos semanas y le dan una dirección en New York.

…

Leyendo y releyendo esa historia siente nerviosismo de encontrar lo que vaya a haber del otro lado de esa puerta, pero han sido tres años desde que despertó sin memoria y supone que puede confrontar cualquier cosa.

Llama a la puerta y espera sólo un momento, un hombre rubio abre con una sonrisa que desaparece cuando lo ve, —¿Sí? —pregunta torpemente.

—Saludos, ¿es esta la casa de Max Mizuhara? —pregunta porque no tiene ninguna referencia de Max, mas que es rubio.

—Sí… esta es la casa, —el hombre balbucea confundido, —¿Kai, eres tú?

Asiente, ¿éste es Max? —¿Max? —pregunta dubitativo, decide seguir, —Encontré unas cartas que Yuriy dice enviaste, entre ellas encontré esto, y supuse que era mi intención dártelo.

_Regresó casi un mes después y se sorprendió de hallar ese pueblo que creía ajeno a la violencia, completamente devastado y solitario. Los pobladores lo recibieron con armas en la mano, reclamando lo que había hecho a su pueblo, exigiendo reposición por todo el daño, pero él bajó de su caballo una vez que llegó al terreno donde estuvo una vez su casa._

_Los miró un momento, —Es cierto que han ocurrido desgracias aquí. —Dijo sorprendiendo a todos de escucharlo hablar por primera vez, —Pero se darán cuenta que yo, soy el último de sus problemas. _

**4. El monstruo**

Kai entrega las hojas a las tambaleantes manos de Max que no sabe cómo responder, las empieza a leer, levanta la mirada sorprendido. Sonríe de nuevo y le invita a pasar y sentarse mientras él mismo se sienta en el sillón contiguo. Kai espera atento, mirando con atención a Max y tratando de encontrar algo que le de un recuerdo, ha tenido el grato descubrimiento que en ocasiones con ciertas cosas, sí desata memorias en su cabeza.

Aunque esta vez no, así que se limita a esperar a que Max termine de leer y ver que tiene que decir, pero Max está completamente sacudido por la historia. Sabe que ese hombre es Kai, que esa historia la hizo él y que planeaba dársela, pero el contenido le saca unas lágrimas que incomodan a Kai.

Cuando finalmente acaba lo mira con los ojos aún picados con algunas lágrimas, —Kai... esto, esto fue después de la guerra... ¿verdad?

Kai mueve la cabeza, —No lo sé, Yuriy fue el que me dijo que yo lo escribí... —duda un poco, pero decide confiar en que ese hombre fes la persona que Yuriy jura él llamó amigo, —tuve un accidente hace casi tres años, perdí recuerdo de los últimos años.

Max aspira cuando escucha eso, el tono con que Kai lo dice es como si le contara algo del desayuno, pero es algo muy serio sin duda. —No recuerdas nada entonces...

—No realmente, sólo sé cosas que me han dicho y he visto, nada más. —La situación se está volviendo muy extraña para Kai, por no decir poco grata.

—¿Pasa algo, Max? —Mariam se asoma desde la cocina con un gesto preocupado.

El rubio brinca de su asiento y se acerca a ella, —Mariam, él es Kai... mi amigo Kai.

Es en ese momento cuando Kai repara en el bastón y el cojeo en la pierna de Max, —¿Qué te pasó? ¿fue la guerra?

Max sonríe, —No, no fue... después te contaré todo. Ella es Mariam, mi novia. Mis papás, les fascinará verte de nuevo.

Antes del medio día Taro y Judy se han unido a ellos. Ya es entrada la noche cuando los cinco siguen ahí, Kai y Max intercambiando historias y recuerdos, sirve para que ambos llenen los huecos de la vida que Kai no recuerda y de los que Max no sabía. Es casi media noche cuando Judy decide que es hora de descansar, le han alistado una habitación en la casa.

…

—Comenzaba a pensar que nunca íbamos a vernos de nuevo. —Max comenta sin poder conciliar el sueño, —Pensé que estaba muerto, o que no quería nada que ver conmigo porque no lo esperé... jamás hubiera imaginado que simplemente no se acordaba de mí.

Mariam pone un brazo sobre su cabeza, —Pero ya tienes todo claro, está aquí y tienen toda una vida para que recuerden, o le ayudes a recordar. Pero ahora, ya duérmete... que tengo mucho sueño.

Max sonríe y lo intenta, pero pasa el tiempo y no lo consigue. Se pone de pie y va a la sala a tratar de distraer su mente, tiene un leve susto cuando ve a Kai parado cerca de la ventana, él se gira y asiente cuando lo ve llegar.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —Kai pregunta alejándose del cristal.

—No, es raro porque hacia mucho que no me pasaba.

Kai sonríe, —A mi me pasa todo el tiempo, aunque admito que ahora duermo más.

—A veces todavía despierto escuchando las explosiones y con miedo de pensar que no ha acabado. Que tendré que tomar de nuevo un arma y matar gente, no quiero pasar de nuevo por todo eso. —Max explica sentándose, sorprendido de lo maduro que se escucha así mismo hablando de ese tema que ha evitado incluso desde que viajó con Ender.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, —dice el más alto serenamente, —a veces me pregunto si fui afortunado en haber olvidado todo eso. No hubo más guerra después de ese accidente, pero he presenciado las consecuencias de la maldita guerra.

Se quedan en silencio, Max se ha puesto de pie y prepara dos tazas de chocolate espumoso, le ofrece una a Kai y se sienta, —Creo que entiendo ahora tu historia, —comenta con una sonrisa, —los chinos hablaban de monstruos, pero nosotros decíamos que no existían. Como en ese cuento, se negaban a ver las cosas como eran en verdad, los monstruos no eran los diferentes que vivían en casas extrañas, sino aquellos que ellos mismos creaban con su odio y desprecio.

—¿En serio? —Kai pregunta con sinceridad, no entiende casi nada de lo que Max dice, pero ha leído la historia y supone que sabe a qué se refiere.

Max asiente sonriendo, —El monstruo no eras tú, ni yo, ni Takao o Rei y los chinos. El monstruo era tu actitud, el odio de ellos, la ignorancia del pueblo, todo eso provocó lo que pasó...

En verdad que Kai ya no entiende, pero supone que es una metáfora, —La guerra.

—Sí, y todo lo que vino con ella, —Max murmura —pero ya pasó, ya acabó.

Los dos se quedan en silencio, esas palabras son sólo una verdad a medias, han comprendido que cada hombre es un monstruo y que cada uno puede acabar con otro, así como la vida es frágil, el odio y su naturaleza violenta son muy fuertes... pero también hay su opuesto, que ellos conocieron y los ha llevado hasta donde han llegado.

Kai se despide la tarde del siguiente día, Max no trata de pedirle que espere más tiempo porque sabe que no lo hará. Sin embargo, queda un trato hecho, de que irán a Japón en un mes y tratarán de contactar de nuevo a Rei.

…

—_Entre ustedes siempre ha estado quien mató a sus animales, a sus familias o amigos y quemó sus cosas, y no soy yo, _—_dijo con una sonrisa compasiva, _—_el que perdió su casa no quiso ser el único en perder algo, el que vio morir sus animales no estuvo dispuesto a que sólo muriera algo suyo, quien tuvo a su hijo muerto no deseó ser la única persona que llorara. Eso, todo eso, se lo han hecho ustedes mismos._

_La población enfureció, aceptando que lo que decía era la verdad, pero no dispuestos a que de todos los seres en el mundo, ese monstruo viniera a delatarlos; lo golpearon e intentaron matarlo pero él detuvo el ataque amenazándolos con su propia arma. _

—_No son los únicos que pueden ser violentos, también puedo matarlos sin remordimiento. _—_Todos retrocedieron al sentir la amenaza, él sonrió, _—_pero no lo haré. De todos los monstruos que aquí nos reunimos, ustedes son el peor. _—_Dijo tranquilamente y regresó a su caballo alejándose de ese pueblo, prometiéndose no regresar jamás, esos verdaderos monstruos, hasta a él le daban miedo._

_Noviembre de 1947 _

La huella de la guerra aún es fresca en Japón, pero ese pueblo no lo aparenta hay grandes campos de siembra, un ancho río cruzándolo, el camino al pueblo es ancho y bien cuidado, hay muchas casas y un gran bosque más allá.

Es el mismo según Max recuerda, en ese momento se parece más al de su niñez que al que visitó unos meses atrás. Kai no recuerda absolutamente nada, pero le gusta ver el lugar donde tantas cosas que su padre y Max le contaron tuvieron lugar.

Han pasado cinco años desde que se separaron en la caótica batalla de Stalingrado, y ahora regresan a donde se conocieron casi dos décadas atrás. Tantas cosas sucedidas y una amistad sobreviviendo a una guerra, problemas, desconfianzas y distancias. Y seguramente seguirá así, aún si el monstruo humano despierta otra vez mostrando su peor cara.

—¿Qué dices si vamos a visitar a Takao? —Max pregunta comenzando a caminar.

Kai parpadea, —Pues tendrás que presentármelo. —Agrega sonriendo.

El rubio suelta una carcajada y asiente, ambos empiezan a caminar al dojo Kinomiya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>:D... Debería elegir títulos que sean más explícitos con la historia desde un principio, no cabe duda, pero quería que primero se sintiera la idea de por qué el monstruo y después venir a explicar.<p>

Muchas, muchas disculpas por mi error con el capítulo, no estoy muy segura de qué pasó pero perdí una parte de mi archivo. Tardé un poco en rearmar, pero finalmente está.

No pretendía que fuera clase de historia, mis disculpas si medio pareció, pero traté de informarme y eso que sólo mencioné muy pco del problema, aún así ojalá la ambientación haya bastado para darle cierta 'realidad'. Por un momento me queda la impresión que sus problemas pasan a segundo plano... no sé.

Ah sí, la historia que se va leyendo es esa que Kai no fue escribiendo durante el capítulo 3 y dejó incompleta, el título es precisamente 'El monstruo'

GRACIAS a todas las personas que leyeron, y más a las que comentaron.

**Kiray Himawari**

**Sky_d**

**oystercloud18**

**Kosayumaq**

**Necare77**

**Yue Kokuyoku**

**Kawaichan**

**Angel Luckovich**

**Ghost Steve**

Mil Gracias!

Y ya para acabar... no más por decir.  
>Mil saludos!<p>

¿Por qué el editor le aumenta casi dos mil palabras inexistentes en su total cada que edito?


End file.
